


Schoolyard Games

by SnakesAndSheeep



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Sort of kind of polygomy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, whos the good guy again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesAndSheeep/pseuds/SnakesAndSheeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alabaster is everything a man should be. Smart, Handsome, Sweet, and an excellent stepfather. Well at least he is on the outside. His new stepchildren know better, their new daddy has some skeletons in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charm

Kate Anderson sat outside of her trailer waiting for the bus in the chilly fall air. The minutes seem like seconds, and the fast the clock ticks the more dread fills her. When she thinks about it, it tares her up. So she doesn't think about it. In her small hands was a paperback with a slightly bent cover with a picture of a half naked man with a sultry gaze. She smiled to herself as she turned the page; it was just getting to the good part. There were no life lessons hidden amongst the pages, no deeper meanings or abstract thoughts, but that didn't matter to her. They were her escape.

She pretends that she is the main heroine in her book. When she's reading she is no longer Kate Anderson, and that's all she ever wanted, to not be Kate Anderson. In the pages she's no longer awkward and gawky; instead she's smooth and seductive. In the book she's strong and self reliant, she stands up for herself. In the book she just smiles and every guy falls down to their knees for her. Sometimes she wished she could just live in the book forever, and never have to go out into the real world.

She was ripped away from her fantasy world by the sound of the screen door slamming shut. October, her brother walked out into the front yard with his hands jammed into his pockets. Kate tried not to be jealous as he walked by. It wasn't his fault that it all came so easy to him.

They had the same blood running through their veins, as close as siblings could be, they were twins. Yet still, it seemed that Kate couldn't compare to her brother.

He pushed back his messy blonde hair to slide sunglasses over his baby blues.

His clothes were in style, even if he only had three outfits to his name. They could barely afford soap half the time, let alone decent clothing, but October spent every penny that ever went to him on clothing. He wore leather and brand names, torn jeans that cost more money then Kate could even believe. Kate chose to buy her clothes at thrifts stores and spent what little money she saved up on books. She wore sweats and baggy t-shirts made for men four times her size. Some of her clothing was stained and some of it torn.

"It's fucking cold out here" October spat bitterly as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket and lit one up. He still had another year before he could smoke then legally, but he doubted his meth head neighbors were going to turn him in. Kate hated that he smoked; it seemed like just rolling up dollar bills and lighting them on fire. "Shit. It just turned fall, it can't be getting this fucking cold already"

They were both quiet for a moment, both thinking the exact same thing. They needed to find some money to buy winter coats. They didn't say anything though; they both knew that the other knew. They just stood in silence until October's ride pulled up to take him to school, and the bus came for Kate.

Kate spent most of the day hiding in the pages of her book. It wasn't that the book was a real page turner or anything, but rather it was because when she was reading she was no longer in reality. No longer surrounded by her vicious classmates and trapped by the walls of the school.

She couldn't hide during gym. She was forced to leave her escape method in her locker and was thrown in with rest of her malicious piers. Luckily she didn't have to face it alone. Waiting for her on the gym floor was her best friend, Peter. They began to run there laps around the gym, side by side, even though she knew that Peter could run laps around her.

They almost made a ridiculous pair. Peter was a monster; he towered over normal people by at least eight inches, let alone Kate who was towered over by normal people. He wasn't just tall either, his hands were as big as Kate's face and the rest of his body matched. At least when Peter was around no one dared pick on Kate. Peter was the kind of guy who could knock someone out with just one punch. Though getting Peter to punch someone was a completely different ordeal, the boy felt bad about hurting a fly.

"Did you read the book I gave you yesterday?" Kate asked as she did her best to keep up with his normal walking pace. Neither of them bothered to wonder why they had the time to finish a three hundred page book in a day. They both didn't see a point in wondering why they didn't actively participate in life; it didn't seem like a worthy topic.

"Yes, very steamy" He said with a grin, "He spread apart her quivering thighs and licked his lips, preparing to lick hers". He recited from memory in the most dramatic voice he could muster and they both broke out into laughter. "God, that was such a horrible book"

"So cheesy it needed macaroni to go with it" Kate said causing both of them to laugh at her horrible attempt at a joke. They didn't choose to ask why they both read it if they both thought it was horrible. It never came up.

"So the dance is tonight…." Peter began nervously as they came around on their third lap, "I was wondering, are you going?" he finally managed to spit out after a few minutes. His face was red and slick with sweat after running, he was panting heavily and looking at her with hope in his eyes.

Kate stared down at her feet for a few moments before looking straight in front of her, refusing to look at him. She knew exactly what was going to happen after she answered his question. He was going to ask her out. Kate really liked Peter, as a friend. He made her laugh and talked to her when she was sad. Kate just didn't want anything more, she didn't want a relationship. Kate knew that deep down inside he wasn't asking her out because he thought she was beautiful, or kind, or funny. He was asking her out because he thought she was obtainable. The only girl he could get to say yes.

"I was going to go but I can't, my mom is making me meet her new boyfriend tonight. He's taking us out to dinner" Kate said, content with the fact that it was the truth and it wasn't shooting him down. No hurt feelings just yet. She just wanted to push him away until he found another girl to distract him. She didn't want the confrontation.

"How long as she been dating him?" He asked seeming more interested then Kate was in the whole situation. Kate's mother was always going out with some pour sap, sucking up all their money until they were dry and then moving on. Kate stopped caring a long time ago.

"Just a few months" She said before the sound of the whistle being blown was heard throughout the gym. It was time to get changed. She swallowed down hard, her heart felt heavy and it took all the will power she had to push through those doors.

The locker room was a whole new circle of hell. She no longer had Peter or her book for protection. She was on her own. She quietly walked up to her locker, trying not to draw any attention to herself as she began to get undressed. She felt eyes on her and began to hear the familiar whispers, rumors about her spilling from their lips. She pulled her shirt off and felt eyes on her, she closed her eyes tightly and hoped they would just go away.

"Kate, you should get some medicine for those mosquito bites. " Ashley, a girl above Kate's grade, mocked referring to Kate's small breasts. The whole locker room burst out into laughter but Kate just kept quiet and dug through her locker to find her clean shirt. The faster that she got out the better.

"Look at her ribs, that's so sick, she's like a skeleton"

"Look at the scar on her back, that's fucking nasty"

The taunts continued as Kate fought back tears as she searched frantically for her shirt.

"Looking for this" Ashley's annoying voice rang through the locker room. Kate turned around to see her shirt in the other girl's hand. In the girl's other hand was a pair of scissors, and Kate watched as one of the few shirts she owned was cut into ribbons.

Ashley whose father would buy her anything in the world didn't know the value of that shirt. She didn't know how bad Kate's legs ached after raking yards all day and how she could walk for a whole day afterward. Ashley didn't know how proud Kate was when she bought her clothes.

She didn't know that she hit Kate in the one place that would hurt her the most.

A sudden surge of violence shot through Kate, her hand turned into a fist. The girl was looking at her with a smug smile pulling at her lips as she dropped the ruined fabric to the ground and stomped on it. Kate didn't know what came over her, she lost control. She felt the other girl's cheek beneath her fist and heard the scream that was torn from the girl's lips. The girl fell to the ground and began to cry, screaming something about having a bruise.

"Don't ever touch my stuff again" Kate said bitterly and she pulled her gym shirt back out and grabbed up her stuff before storming out of the locker room.

On the other side of the school October was having his own troubles.

October and his friends usually spent.

That day was a little different though.

That day October's girlfriend Holly-Beth had a substitute in German and got permission to spend the hour in the library. But instead of being in the library, Holly-Beth was sitting awkwardly close to October.

"I heard Danny-Boy is throwing a party tonight, I think we should go" She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her thin arms around his.

"Danny-Boy wouldn't know a party if it fucking came up behind him and slapped him on the ass" October said as he took a swig from his water bottle that was filled with more vodka then water. Teachers could smell it on his breath but they didn't say anything about it. After all, the whole school knew that his father died just a few months before. October would like to think that he didn't drink because of his father, but for the most part he didn't think about it at all.

"I'll make it worth it for you" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Can't" The word slipped off his tongue faster then it should have, "My bitch of a mother is making me and Kate meet her new fucktoy today" He was glad that it was the truth, he didn't like lying to Holly-Beth any more then he had too.

He wasn't particularly excited about meeting the man. Ever since their father was kicked out eight years ago, their mother went through every man she could find. October didn't really care, as long as they didn't take away any of the little money they had. He knew it bothered Kate though, so he really wasn't looking forward to that night.

"Alright, we'll just have to get together another time" She said resting her hand on his thigh.

While she was rubbing his thigh, his mind was elsewhere. He was busy trying not the stare at a certain basketball player on gym floor. They always practiced fifth period, doing drills and learning plays. October's mind was only on one particular basketball player.

His name was Rhett and he was currently pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. October knew it wasn't right to stare like he was, but he couldn't help it.

Holly-Beth was the sweetest girl that October had ever met. She knew just what to say to make him happy, and she told the best jokes. She was his best friend. The only problem was the fact that she was a girl. October loved her like a sister, but it was getting more and more obvious that Holly-Beth wanted more. October wouldn't be able to hold her back forever, eventually she would figure out his secret.

And then what would happen.

She would hate him. Hate him for lying to her all this time. Hate him for making her look like a fool. Hate him for having a crush on her older brother.

Then the whole school would know, and eventually his sister would find out and hate him too. She would call him sick and would tell their mom, and get him kicked out.

It was like a ticking time bomb, and there was nothing he could do about it.

So he smiled up at Holly-Beth and gave her a kiss.

It wasn't much better for them at home either. They both arrived home around the same time, both of them looking a little worse then they did that morning. They don't talk about their day, why bring up something so horrible. Instead October wrapped an arm around Kate and pulled her in close for a quick hug. It's unspoken but they both know the rest of the night wasn't going to be much better.

They both sighed in unison before they walked into the dingy little trailer they called their home. The place was a mess, which is always was, no matter how hard they tried to keep in clean whenever they came home it always looked the same.

The carpet use to be white, October likes to imagine, but now it was a dingy brown color… if you could even see it underneath all the beer bottles and trash. On the puke green couch was their mother, in just her bra and underwear passed out. It looked like she had been watching TV before she passed out, but now the TV was just colored lines; it liked to choose when it worked. There was a beer spilled on the coffee table and dripping onto the floor, next to the overflowing ash tray.

"If you clean up a little, I'll help the cow get ready" October said as he walked over to where his mom was laying. He took a seat next to her and began to gently shake her awake while Kate began to pick up the trash.

After a few minutes of this gentle shaking their mother finally opened her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at school?" She muttered irritably as she began to rub her eyes smearing the mascara and eyeliner she put on the night before.

"It's three already, school's out for the day" October said quietly, as he helped her sit up. He had a way with his mother that Kate simply didn't have. Kate had a quiet exterior and gentler words that seemed to fool people into thinking she was passive. October had a harsh exterior and used brash words, but he had a gentler nature then his sister. Though neither of them would ever admit it. When Kate cared for their mother she would always get angry and start a fight. October had a way of soothing the beast without ever being offended.

"Shit. He's going to be here in a few hours" She muttered underneath her breath as October helped her stand. "I have a million things to do" She stood there for a few moments with the heels of her hands pressed against her eyes.

"Let's start with getting you in the shower" October said guiding her into the bedroom, "Are you going to wear you're blue dress?"

Anyone would notice a difference in the way October spoke when he was talking to his mother. His words were softer and littered with far less curse words. The words were all carefully chosen, each one designed so that it would not hurt his mother's delicate feelings.

She looked like she was thinking for a moment before she buried her head back into her hands. " It makes me look so goddamn old, everything I wear makes me look old"

October's mother was only thirty three, but she felt like she was fifty. What little money they had was spent on their mother's clothes and makeup. Kate and October didn't complain because all of the money they had came from their mother's boyfriends. Their mother used the fact that she was a beautiful woman to pay the rent.

For lack of a nicer word their mother was a gold digger.

"I think the blue one makes you look very classy, and you could wear your hair down. Your hair looks best when it's down" October said as he searched through the closet and pulled out the blue dress in question. He laid it down across the bed and gave his mother a smile. He didn't know anything about clothes or fashion, but he knew that the blue dress was his mother's favorite to wear. Everything that came out of his mouth was a sugar coated lie. There was very little that was classy about the short low cut blue dress on the bed.

"You should help your sister get ready; I don't know what to do with that girl. She would wear sweats if I would let her. You should bring her my red dress; it would at least make her look decent" His mother said as she disappeared into the tiny bathroom.

October did as he was told to and grabbed up the red dress and brought it into the living room. Kate was just finished picking up the living room and had a look of irritation on her face. October didn't want to bring her the bad news, but it was his job.

"Kate, Mom wants you to wear this dress" He said as he handed it over to her. "She's really freaking out over this date so I wouldn't fight her over it."

"This is such a horrible looking dress, just because she walks around like a slut doesn't mean I should have to. " Kate muttered to herself as the walked into the tiny little room they shared. It was crowded, there was barely enough room for the little amount of stuff they owned… let alone them.

"Wearing the fucking dress won't kill you, and it'll make the bitch happy." October said as they turned their backs to each other so they could get changed. October dressed himself in the dress shirt and pants that his mother bought him for his birthday. Though he knew the only reason she got it for him was so that he wouldn't embarrass her whenever they went out somewhere with one of her dates. "At least you don't have to wear a tie; it feels like a fucking dog collar"

They both finished around the same time.

Kate seemed almost awkward in her dress, it was way too low cut in her opinion and it seemed way too high up her thigh. It's what her mother wanted though, and October was right… it wouldn't kill her. October walked over to her and pulled her hair out of its messy bun. Her wild messy curls fell across her shoulders; he ran his fingers through it until it looked decent.

She didn't realize she was a lovely, and that the blush on her cheeks gave her color and her hair caught the light in all the right ways. She didn't know how beautiful her eyes were when she smiled. All she noticed was the scar on her back that must be showing and the bruise on her knee.

"I know you don't like it, but the dress makes you smoking hot, sis" October said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kate would usually say something about how smoking was bad for him and how he needed to quit, but she didn't this time. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his face into his chest. It was going to be a long night.

At 6:50 the clock seemed to stop working. October was beginning to think that it was shy and the fact that everyone was staring at it was freaking it out. He was reclined on the couch working on his sixth cigarette and watching one of the few channels they had. Kate was curled up in a ball next to him, her head resting on his knee sleeping off the frustrations of the day.

Their mother was pacing back and forth. October hated to admit it but his mother looked good. She had decided to wear a long black dress with a slit on the side that went to her thigh. Her long blonde hair was in a stylish bun and her lips were painted devil red. He could smell her perfume from where he was sitting and he wasn't even sure how she managed to walk in her heels.

The sound of knocking at the door made his mother jump a little but as soon as she registered what was happening she scurried over to the door and opened it.

"Come in, Come in"

October gently shook Kate awake and they both watched as two men entered their living room.

Their mother's hand almost seemed elegant when pressed to the lips of the stranger. "You look so beautiful tonight, Madeline" The dark resonant voice of the stranger filled the tiny room pleasantly as the stranger smiled down at their mother.

October knew that his mother hated being called Madeline, she preferred Maddie. But by the look of it she didn't seem to mind, she was looking up at the man with pure admiration in her eyes. Something he had never seen in his mother before, it was almost unnerving. She use to look at their father that way.

"You must be October" The stranger was looking at him now, and October saw for the first time the most startling green eyes he would ever see. They were so bright they almost seemed to glow. October found that he couldn't seem to look away as his hand was taken in the strangers. The stranger had warm dry hands and a firm handshake, October found it almost difficult to pull away.

"And you must be Katherine," He said taking Kate's tiny hand in his own and pressing it against his lips, "You look so much like your mother." Kate found herself watching his lips as he spoke, wondering how they might feel against her own. The stranger had the most wickedly sexy smile, and there was so much laughter in his green eyes. Those words that left his lips would have usually offended her, but she didn't even notice them.

"This is Alabaster Bliss" Their mother introduced, finally giving a name to the stranger. He released Kate's hand and wrapped his arm around their mother's waist and pulled her to his side. When they were standing next to each other it was so obvious how out of her league their mother was. The man was wearing a suit that looked like it cost more then their trailer. Their mother's dress had a tear in the back. The man was beautiful, their mother was wearing so much makeup it was probably harming the ecosystem.

"I know, I know, It sounds like the name of an eighties pop singer." He joked exposing what seemed to be a very friendly nature. Both Kate and October smiled at his joke, but Kate was too nervous to laugh and October was still sizing him up. Their mother did enough laughing for them all.

"I love your name, I think it's beautiful" Their mother said placing a soft kiss on the man's lips. It was the kind of sweet thing that couples did that immediately made both Kate and October sick. It had a way of making both Kate and October feel suffocated, and just seeing it bothered them.

"Hyde, Come out here and introduce yourself" Alabaster said stepping to the side to reveal the other stranger, now identified as Hyde. "I would like you all to meet my son"

Without being told neither October or Kate would have guessed that Hyde was Alabaster's son. Hyde had dark tan skin with bright amber eyes and dark black hair. His hands were decorated in tattoos, symbols and beautiful lettering that almost blended in beautiful with his dark skin. He seemed only a little older then Kate and October, but he held himself differently. A mixture of confidence and stoic poise, completely different from the casual charm that oozed from his father.

He lacked the charm his father possessed, but he went through the motions perfectly though.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" The boy said as he shook October's hand almost a tint of sarcasm decorating his words.

"You too" October repeated like he knew his mother would want him too trying to swallow down the bitterness that wanted to taint his voice.

The boy then took Kate's hand and shook it a little gentler before repeating the same line. Then he took a few steps back so that he was almost hidden behind his father again.

"Shall we go then, we have reservations for seven thirty" Alabaster said with a smile, his hand clasping their mother's.

In the driveway was the most beautiful car October had ever seen. It was slick black with black leather interior with tinted windows. It was what October would imagine the devil would drive if the devil had a car. October didn't know the different kinds of cars or anything about makers or years. However, he did know when something was beautiful, and the car was… for lack of a better word, beautiful.

"Your car is fucking amazing" October said before he even registered the words in his head. His mother was glaring at him for his foul language, but Alabaster was smiling.

Alabaster rested his hand on Hyde's shoulder looking proud as he looked over the car for himself. "I bought it for Hyde when he got his license, my car is in the shop I'm getting the leather redone, but I'm glad you like it. Would you like to drive?" He asked as he pulled the keys from his pocket and held them out.

October stared at the keys with longing for a moment before he shook his head, "I wish I could but I don't know how to drive stick"

"Then I'll just have to show you sometime"

October was almost embarrassed at how much he would have loved that. He knew it wouldn't ever happen though, the man would eventually get sick of their mother and October would never get to learn. But he really wished it would happen. He didn't let it show, he just looked away and got into the car.

October sat in the back with Kate and Hyde, who were incredibly quiet for the thirty minutes trip. Their mother was practically talking Alabaster's ear off. She was drowning him in compliments. She spoke of how nice his suit looked and how sexy his arms were in it. Her hand rested on his thigh when she spoke of how much of a gentleman he was for taking them all out to dinner. October had to hand it to his mother; she knew how to work them.

The restaurant was like a restaurant off the TV, it was almost surreal for the two siblings. They suddenly felt incredibly underdressed around all the other people in their most elegant evening wear. They could almost feel their waiter's judgmental stares. It was almost too much for the two of them. There was something about being around Alabaster that helped though, everyone in the restaurant looked at him with respect and the hostess knew who he was without him saying a word.

"Can I get you all something to drink?" The waitress said with the smile she was paid to have.

"Water" Both October and Kate said in unison out of habit. Their mother buried her face in one of her hands and turned almost a scarlet color, but it just seemed to amuse Alabaster.

"I want you to feel free to order whatever you like, it's my treat after all" Alabaster said as he gave them a reassuring smile. "Would it help if I ordered first?" he asked with earned him two identical nods from the siblings.

Alabaster ordered a bottle of wine that neither October nor Kate could repeat the name of, and asked to be brought two glasses.

It didn't help with October or Kate's nervousness at all. Alabaster gave Hyde a look and Hyde ordered a glass of soda and it calmed them down a lot. They ordered a soda too, neither of them looking up from the table as they did.

When the waitress scurried off to get their drinks Alabaster gave them a very sincere smile, "I'm so sorry that this place makes you uncomfortable, if you would like you could just tell me what you want for dinner and I'll order it for you"

They did just that. After twenty minutes or so they brought out their food. The waitress set a chicken salad in front of their mother, who refused to eat very much in front of her suitor. Then the waitress set a steak in front of Alabaster and a strange pasta dish neither Kate nor October had heard of in front of Hyde. Both Kate and October ordered the cheapest thing of the menu which was grilled chicken and steamed rice.

About half way into the meal something caught October's eye. A ring was on Alabaster's finger, it seemed to almost gleam in the lighting. October didn't have much control out of what came out of his mouth, he regretted speaking almost as soon as he opened his mouth. "Is that a wedding ring on your finger?"

Madeline took Alabaster's hand in her own as Alabaster looked up from his plate. "Umm, yes, it is. My wife, Hyde's mother, passed away three years ago and I still wear the ring."

"Oh shit." More words slipped from October's mouth before he could catch them, "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, I have so many wonderful things in my life to take away the pain, like your charming mother" He said smiling at October before his eyes moved to where Hyde was sitting, "I'm just glad Hyde decided to come live with me instead of his real father"

"Your not Hyde's real father?" October said, and suddenly it made a lot more sense.

"Heavens no, I was ten years old when Hyde was born" Alabaster explained as he poured himself another glass of wine. Another reason their mother was dating out of her league, the man was at least five years younger then her.

"Let's change the subject something a little happier, Why don't you two tell me about your hobbies"

"I don't have very many hobbies" October said simply, "I'm in drama club every year though… if that counts."

Alabaster seemed pleased with this which pleased their mother who was sitting there hoping to the gods her children didn't say anything to upset her boyfriend.

"What plays have you been in?" Alabaster asked actually seeming very interested in what October had to say. This almost made October nervous because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. However, if October was good at one thing, it would probably be pretending to be a cocky bastard.

"I was in Go Ask Alice, and You Can't Take It With You" October said while stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork, "This year we're doing the wizard of oz but we haven't had casting yet."

"I'll have to be sure to come see it" Alabaster said before his eyes turned towards Kate who was trying to blend into the background. "How about you Katherine, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to read" She managed to whisper so quietly that Alabaster almost didn't hear her.

He smiled charmingly and asked, "What do you like to read?"

Kate swallowed hard and forced out another word, "Poetry."

"I read poetry too, nothing modern, but sometimes I like to read a little Robert Frost or Dickinson"

Kate's eyes lit up and smiled for the first time since their dinner arrived. Though she didn't say it Emily Dickinson was her favorite poet.

"Madeline, you have two highly cultured children" The man said and their mother smiled practically melting in her chair.

She finally managed to look away from Alabaster and towards Hyde, "Do you have any hobbies, Hyde?"

Hyde was quiet for a moment before he looked up towards Alabaster.

"You must excuse Hyde, he's very shy" Alabaster said his warm voice erasing every moment of the silence Hyde had created. "He works as a tattoo artist; some of his work is quite beautiful"

"That's really cool Hyde" Their mother said with a plastered on smile and a nod, Hyde seemed more interested in staring at his empty plate.

"So what do you do for fun Alabaster?" October said before the silence could creep in and pull at them.

"Well, not much, most of my time goes towards work" Alabaster said with not an ounce of bitterness in his voice, it was more of a joke that lingered pleasantly in the air.

"What do you do for a living?" October asked wondering what could pay for all of this and how come he looked so casual in his suit. His mother wouldn't have anything to do with the man if he didn't have at least some money.

"Well I inherited a pharmaceutical company, but it's not as big of a deal as it sounds" he said modestly before taking a drink of his wine.

"Don't be so modest Alabaster" Their mother said laying a kiss on the man's lips as her hand rested on his neck. It was a quick chaste kiss that ended in a laugh. It kind of made Kate and October sick.

"You've taken such great care of us tonight" Their mother said sweetly as she rested her other hand on his.

"I always want to take care of you, you should move in Madeline, I have plenty of room for you and Kate and October. I always want to be with you."

Their mother's answer was in her eyes, Yes.


	2. Cotton Candy and Chlorine

Kate's hand was cold and damp in his own through his cotton glove. When he gripped it a little tighter it stopped shaking. Kate was staring up at the house that towered above them while October was staring at her. There was a look of wonder in her red eyes. It was a bewildered enchantment that only children seem able to hold. A look that he had only seen in his sister's eyes a handful of times. It was so beautiful that it almost distracted him from the new bruise on his sister's cheek and the signs that his sister had cried.

He didn't ask her about the bruise. He already knew what happened; the school was talking about it. Ashley and a few of her friends attacked Kate in the locker room. He was just glad Kate made it out of there with only a bruise.

She held her coat tightly shut with her free hand. She found it in the Lost and Found, and it worked perfectly except for the missing zipper. It made October feel guilty about the new leather coat that he wore. Even if every time he moved his left hand he remembered the horrible cut he was hiding beneath his cheap cotton gloves. It had been just a simple job moving debris, if it hadn't have been for that jagged piece of metal it would have been fine.

She released his hand and reached in the pocket of her ugly coat. She pulled out a piece of foil wrapped gum that she placed in his hand. "I can smell the liquor on your breath, Mom will freak if Alabaster finds out that you drink." She said it with nothing but care; it wasn't an accusation or an insult. She was just watching out for him and he knew it.

"Thanks" he said simply as he unwrapped the gum and popped it in his mouth before stuffing the foil in his pocket. Just thinking about how his mom had felt about his drinking had a way of pissing him off. She didn't care about him drinking as long as it didn't spend any of her precious money, as long as her boyfriends didn't find out. After all, that would make her look bad. He fought the urge to reach for the water bottle in his backpack.

"I think we should maybe ring the door bell"

October nodded in agreement while reaching over and pushing the door bell. What followed was the longest half a minute of their life. They were both too nervous to say a word as they waited; afraid they got the wrong house or something else as equally horrible. Kate grabbed his hand again and pressed down tightly and October pretended that it didn't hurt him.

They were expecting Alabaster or Hyde to answer the door; they almost didn't know what to think when a woman appeared on the other side. "Come in," The woman said with a quiet and respectful smile, "Mr. Demello is expecting you, wait right here and I'll get him for you." This was the first time Kate and October had ever met a maid, or at least that's what they thought she was. She was wearing a soft pink dress that reached past her knees with a rounded waist apron and her long caramel curls were in a pony tail. Kate and October only assumed.

She was gone before they could even ask who Mr. Demello was.

When she was gone they openly gawked at the beauty of the room. They fought against the urge to run their hands against the beautiful fabrics that draped from the walls. Mirrors in elegant and intricate frames stared at them, showing them their own awestruck expressions. Even the floor beneath them seemed to shine. The idea that they were going to live there was hard to comprehend.

After a few moments Hyde appeared at the other end of the hall by himself. He looked completely different from how he did the last time they saw him. Instead of the crisp suit he was wearing before, he was in a white undershirt and a pair of jeans. Intricate and complex designs littered his well toned arms, the dark ink seeming to almost blend with the bronzed skin. They almost didn't recognize him.

"Alabaster had to work a little later than he had planned, so he asked me to show you to your rooms" he said smoothly, his voice making up for any informality his clothes might have suggested. Now that he was closer Kate and October noticed details they couldn't have noticed from far away. Suddenly things like how brand name his jeans were and how much the watch on his wrist must have cost were very clear. Even the smell of the man's cologne smelled expensive.

They both nodded quietly before October remembered the question that had bothered him a few moments ago. "So you don't go by Alabaster's last name?" He asked as Hyde began to lead them through the house and up the large staircase to the second floor. The two could barely take in all the beautiful things because they were moving so fast.

"I did when my mother was alive, when she died I started going by her maiden name" Hyde said coolly, not a hint of any emotion coloring the words. October wanted to ask more but he sensed that it was a delicate subject, something he would probably trample all over. So he kept quiet as they reached the top of the stairs.

"There are only three rooms up here, mine is the only one of the left side." He said pointing at the large oak door on the left side of the hall. "These two here our yours, the one of the right is October's and the one on the left is yours Kate."

The door swung open and Kate and October stepped into a completely different reality.

When Kate was a child they couldn't afford cable, all they had was an old VCR they bought at a garage sale and a box of used kid's movies they bought for five dollars. The ones about princesses were her favorites, when she was a child she always wondered what it would be like to have a room in castle. Her room seemed modeled after this childhood fantasy.

Her eyes ran over the room slowly, across the cream-colored walls and the giant windows that filled the room with light. On one of her walls was several dozen mirrors all placed in different frames of all shapes and varieties, all of them as white as the snow-white carpet beneath her feet.

The thing that really stole her attention was the bed. It was like something out of those movies. It was a queen sized bed covered in a large comforter, it was a shade of pink that Kate could imagine a baby swaddled in. Hanging above the bed was a beautiful canopy of pure white sheer fabric tied back with long lace ribbons. It was beautiful, everything so pristine that she didn't want to touch any of it. She felt like she might dirty it.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit much, if he's anything Alabaster's extravagant. I hope it doesn't put you off or anything." Hyde said the words came out of his mouth beautifully but they didn't sound like his words. In Kate's opinion, nothing Hyde ever said sounded like it was coming from him. Every word that left his mouth sounded dead as soon as it came out. It reminded her of some of the bad actors that sometimes tried out for the plays October was in.

"It's beautiful" She said quietly with a soft smile and a simple nod.

"Okay, that door over there is to the bathroom" Hyde said as he opened up the door and led them inside. "You have to share a bathroom, sorry, hopefully it won't be too much of a problem"

"That's not a problem at all, we've always shared a bathroom" Kate said being as polite as possible, knowing that's what their mother would have wanted. How could they be anything but grateful when surrounded by such beautiful things?

Hyde offered a small smile before leading them through the large bathroom and through the door on the other side.

"This is your room October"

The sweet smell of cinnamon grasped him before the colors ever could. While Kate's room seemed to represent all that was innocent and childlike , October's room portrayed a completely different opinion on the world. It was all black and red fabrics draped from the walls in complex knots and patterns. It was almost surreal how the light bounced off the shiny surface of the fabrics and cast itself down on to the floor.

"Your bed is back here" Hyde said leading them across the room to an opening in the wall covered by a long black curtain. Hyde grabbed up the curtain and held it aside while Kate and October walked through. October almost forgot to breathe. The four walls around him were of glass, and he could see everything around him. The miles and miles of trees and the blue lake staring at him between the cracks of the branches. He could feel the sunlight trickling in and landing on his skin in the best way. His bed was in the middle, a large king sized bed covered in a thick heavy blanket the color of cream. The heavy frame was black and the fabrics that hung from the canopy were blood-red. It was perfect.

"I hope the walls don't unnerve you, you're too high up for anyone to see into them and we don't have any neighbors for miles" Hyde said and though the words were dead there was the smallest bit of sincerity in his eyes.

" I don't see why it would be a problem, the views gorgeous and if I'm feeling watched I can just put down the canopy on my bed" October said as he slid off his shoes and crawled on the bed, collapsing on it without an ounce of grace. He sprawled out of it and pressed his face into the pillow before muttering into it. "Kate you have to try this bed, it's so soft"

Kate was much more graceful about it; she bent down and untied her shoes before lying down next to October. She spread out her arms and let out a sigh of content. "You're right" She said suddenly realizing just how tired she was after such a long day.

Hyde smirked as he looked down at them, "Well I'm going to go see if Alabaster needs anything, you can just get settled until dinner which will be at six." He said smoothly as he began moving towards the opening, disappearing before the last word ever left his lips.

They lay on the soft blankets that covered October's new bed, curled up together like they did ever since they were children. The blankets underneath them have changed over the years and so have the words that spilled out of their lips. It was the same though, the comfort that they got from each other. Though it isn't spoken, neither of them deal with change well. They didn't like that they didn't know what they were up against, they would rather stay with their familiar monsters.

"This place is beautiful" Kate said softly as she buried her face in October's shirt. She didn't mind that his shirt smelled like cigarette smoke or that his shirt costs three times the amount her whole outfit did. She was just glad that her brother was there, because if she didn't have him there wouldn't be anyone. She could smell the vodka still on his breath, only now there was an overpowering mint smell mixed in with it. It didn't smell bad to her, it smelled like her brother.

"It will be great while it lasts" He said with a short laugh that was supposed to hide the bitterness in his voice. It didn't quite work.

It most certainly would be great while it lasted. They would have a place to stay and food in their stomachs. They would be able to stay in the gorgeous rooms and be surrounded by beautiful things. They would be fine for as long as their mother could hold Alabaster's attention. A few days, a few weeks, a few months at the most in this paradise. It wouldn't last forever.

Nothing seemed to last when it came to their lives. Everything was scrambled, unglued, ready to fall apart at the seams every time there was a strong gust of wind. October closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow. The smell of fresh linen came over him and soothed the things boiling under the surface.

Sleep came over both easily. The stress of a long day and the uncertainty in both of them caused a need to escape. Sleep was the only place they could really go. It was an uneasy sleep that they both came in and out off consistently. They awoke long enough to realize they were awake only to fall asleep again.

October was woken up by the vibrating of his phone, which it did every few minutes to remind him that he still was neglecting to check the messages in his inbox. He finally bothered to fish it out of his pocket and sleepily looked through the messages. One missed message from Holly-Beth and one from her brother Rhett.

He opened up the one from Rhett first, he told himself it was just because it was the first on in his inbox but he knew better than that. It was just a simple little message telling October that there was a party the next night and that he should come. It was littered with the curse words that decorated his everyday speech and it amused October. He actually entertained the idea of going.

Holly-Beth's was a lot more simple. A short sentence, I love you, glaring up at him from his phone. The way his stomach turned when he looked at it couldn't be the response the girl was looking for. He suddenly felt sick. He bit his lip and forced out a, you too, before snapping his phone shut and switching it off.

He couldn't get back to sleep after that, he just laid there and stared out into the thick forest that surrounded them. He began to think about how it had been years since he had been to the lake, long before his father died, long before his father was even in jail. He wondered if they would be there long enough to go to the lake during the summer.

He shrugged the thought off when his mother came through the curtain into the small space. She was wearing another nice dress and had her hair up in a bun. She would look beautiful if she wasn't speaking. October could tell they were going to get yelled at as soon as their mother showed up.

"God damn it October, Is it so fucking hard to stay sober for one fucking day? do you know how bad this will make me look?" She had a hold of the collar of his shirt and was practically screaming in his face as soon as she caught the sent of the liquor on his breath. He bit his tongue and waited for her to tire herself out or run out of things to scream. He stared down at his hands that lay passively in his lap. They both knew that if October wanted he could take his mother down, that he was stronger, that he was bigger.

They both knew that October never would.

The yelling woke up Kate who after she understood what was going on was staring at their mother with hatred in her eyes. Their mother turned on Kate and began to bitterly spit out more, things about how ugly her clothing was and how her hair was a rat's nest. She kept spitting out this nonsense until October finally had enough.

He stood up and grabbed his mother by the shoulders so harshly that she stopped everything just to look at him. "Stop" He said and it was enough to cause her to shake, in that one moment he wasn't her gentle son, he sounded just like his father. He pulled her into his chest and held her there until she began to sob. "Mom, you're beautiful, Alabaster won't even look at us he'll be so stunned by you. Now go reapply your make up and go down there and charm the hell out of him"

Their mother looked at him for a moment wiping the tears from her eyes before she nodded and walked through the curtain again. She was suddenly changing from the monster that Kate hated to the mess that Kate pitied.

Kate envied her brother's gentle patience. The way he really knew what was going on behind the surface and didn't let anything else bother him. He was so great with people that it made Kate almost feel bad. She didn't have his patience or his understanding. When he was working to figure out what was wrong she was busy getting angry.

They both sat in silence as they waited for their mother to return. They were still kind of tired from their naps and their minds were occupied with their own problems. Their mother after a few moments came back for them in a better mood. It bothered Kate that their mother acted like things never happened, but if it bothered October he certainly didn't let it show.

They ate dinner in the breakfast room, which baffled both October and Kate. Alabaster seemed endlessly amused by how little they knew of his world. He calmly explained that the formal dinning room was used when entertaining guests, and that when he was eating he preferred the much more casual breakfast room.

They sat at the dark wooden table and stared at their hands as they waited. It confused them both because they were all sitting around the table but there was no food. Neither wanted to ask about it because they knew they would just look ignorant again so they sat in silence. They didn't have to wait long though, after just a few moments a woman walked out of the kitchen carrying platters of food.

All of the food was strange to both of the two and they often had to ask Alabaster the names of the various items they placed on their plates. If they weren't endlessly amused by the things Alabaster had to show them they were amazed at how good Alabaster made them feel. No matter what question they asked he had a way of answering without making them feel stupid.

Their mother just sat beside him with her hand resting on his thigh looking at him with the most pleased smile on her face. Hyde was watching with interest as he quietly ate his food, not bothering to ever add anything to the conversation. Now that Alabaster was by his side he didn't speak a word.

Towards the end of the meal their mother finally spoke. "I'm so sad that I won't get to spend the day with you tomorrow baby. I know you only get the weekends off but I can't reschedule my appointment." Their mother said so sweetly that sugar seemed to drip from every syllable, even her children almost believed it.

"It's alright honey, I'll find something to do" He said giving her a quick kiss on her lips before turning towards where Kate and October were sitting. "What about you guys, what are you doing?" He said before lifting his wine glass to his lips and taking a sip of it.

For a moment words got caught in Kate's throat. She knew exactly what her answer was going to be. Nothing. She was doing absolutely nothing that day. Normally that wouldn't bother her, but it didn't seem good enough now. Seeing Alabaster there surrounded by beautiful things and dressed in his thousand dollar suit made her feel nervous. He probably did exciting things and hung out with interesting people. She planned on spending her Saturday in her room reading.

"Nothing" She finally managed to choke out and it stung her as it entered the air. The truth was painful.

"There having casting tomorrow morning, but after that I'm not doing anything" October said in a way that made Kate envy him. He didn't feel bad about his tomorrow. He had friends, hobbies… a life.

"Well how about we spend the day together, we can do some bonding. I'll take Kate out for breakfast and then we'll go shopping. Then I'll pick October up after his casting and take him out to teach him out to drive. Sound alright to you guys?"

With a nod Kate suddenly had something to look forward to the next day. She hated shopping and had no desire to spend her day in a mall… but the idea that she wouldn't be spending it home alone filled her with excitement. October tried to hide the smile on his face. Someone was actually going to do what they said they would do.

They both went to bed happy.

Kate woke up nervous. After her shower she went through her whole wardrobe twice… nothing but baggy sweats and old t-shirts. Everything she had she knew would embarrass Alabaster. Eventually she settled on the only pair of jeans she owned and borrowing one of October's t-shirts. She combed out the tangles in her hair and debated asking October to help her put makeup on.

She eventually settled with what she had and made her way down stairs.

Kate soon learned that she actually had something in common with Alabaster, neither of them were morning people. Nothing but yawns left Alabaster's mouth for the twenty-minute drive into town. Kate didn't care much because she kept dozing off in the warm comfort of his car.

"Where do you want to eat breakfast?" Alabaster said finishing his sentence with another yawn as he rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand.

It was surprising how young he looked. She must have been too tired to notice it before they left but now she couldn't help but notice. His dark black hair was slickly styled before, but now it was messy in the most delightful of ways. Instead of a stylish suit like he was wearing before he was wearing a grey t-shirt that showed off the lean muscles he must have hidden underneath his suit . He was even wearing blue jeans.

He looked approachable.

"Well… there's this diner my dad use to always take us. It's probably not what you would like." Kate stumbled over her words, blushing as she spoke though she knew there was nothing she should really be embarrassed about. After all Alabaster did ask.

"That sounds wonderful, just give me directions"

Kate tried her hardest to give him decent directions for the next twenty minutes, but after getting him lost for the fifth time she finally just began pointing him left and right. By the time they reached the restaurant Alabaster was laughing and Kate thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

"I thought we'd never get here" Alabaster said with a gentle laugh as he held the door open for Kate to step inside. She mumbled her quiet thank you as she tried to hide her blush with her hand. She thought she was going to die of humiliation.

The waitress smiled and waved them to an empty booth in the back. Alabaster thanked her with a friendly smile and Kate muttered another quiet thank you. She was beginning to wonder if all day was going to be this awkward. She wished she was like Alabaster, he practically oozed confidence.

An older waitress with graying hair and tired eyes came to take their orders. Alabaster didn't even pick up his menu, "I'll have a sausage biscuit with egg whites and a cup of coffee, please." The waitress jotted down his order quickly before looking towards Kate before Kate even really had a chance to look at her menu.

"Pancakes and milk please" She said offering the waitress a flimsy smile that was returned as the waitress wrote down her order.

They made gentle small talk as they waited for their food. They spoke about the weather and other trivial things neither of them cared about. They spoke of anything to keep their minds off the hunger building in their stomachs. It was casual and pleasant, Kate was almost beginning to clam down.

The waitress returned with their plates and they were quiet as they began to eat. Alabaster quietly sipped his coffee for a few moments before even touching his food. Kate dived right into pouring syrup all over her pancakes until they were buried completely underneath the sugary treat.

"Pancakes were my favorite food when I was a kid," He said as he watched her eat, "That or cotton candy"

"I've never had cotton candy before" She said as she cut off another bite, "Is it really good?"

"It's super sweet and fluffy, and when you put it in your mouth it melts" He said with disbelief in his eyes, "You've never had it, not even at an amusement park?"

"Nope never, and I have never been to an amusement park either. My dad told me he would take me, but he never did." She said with a shrug, not seeing what the big deal was about but liking how much Alabaster was talking. She was afraid that she would bore him.

"Well I know what we're doing today, this is top priority" He said with a childish smile as he took another sip of his coffee. "Clothes can wait till later"

She stared at him like he was crazy, because only someone insane would think of spending that much money of just a random whim. Only someone mental would spend that much money on a complete and total stranger. Even though it was crazy she wanted to go so badly. All the kids at her school would always talk about amusement parks and carnivals, about the rides, the food, and the prizes. She was always jealous of them. She needed clothes though, all this money could be going towards things she needed. It was childish of her to want to go so badly when she needed so many other things. Alabaster and his money wouldn't be around for ever, she needed clothes…. Not fun.

"It's expensive" She said quietly, wishing that Alabaster would somehow get all the information she wanted to give in those two words.

He smiled at her as if he was looking at some poor pitiful animal out in the cold. She knew that maybe she was in comparison to him. He never had to worry about money, probably had never experienced hunger or the cold in his whole life. He had the sweetest look in his eyes, so kind and gentle that she didn't get upset.

"I want to spend it on you. Come on we'll have fun" He said so genuinely that Kate couldn't say no.

Kate felt herself turning into a child again. The closer they got to the amusement park the more excited she got. There was nothing more exciting than seeing the tops of the roller coasters in the horizon. She knew she was annoying Alabaster with her excited chatter, but he just smiled and laughed good-naturedly with her. She kept asking him all the different things they could do and wouldn't stop until he told her in detail. He spoke of roller coasters and rides, delicious food, and all kinds of games. Kate was nearly shaking she was so excited.

Her excitement didn't die when she got there. All the colors, the people, the smells… everything seemed to blur together. She couldn't even think straight let alone decide what she wanted to do first.

"What's first?" She asked him as she looked at all the colorful chaos.

"We could ride a roller coaster." Alabaster suggested as he watched her with amusement in his eyes. He seemed to be getting more amusement out of Kate then he was the theme park itself. Kate hung close to him, pointing at a variety of objects so that he could admire them with her or explain them. Her excitement seemed contagious, because with every word she spoke his smile seemed larger.

When they first got in line Kate was excited but the closer they got the larger the roller coaster seemed. Soon the screams of the riders seemed less like screams of joy and more like screams of terror. Kate was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"Getting kind of nervous?" Alabaster asked with a good-natured grin as he looked down at her.

"That obvious?" She asked with a weak smile as she stared up at the towering coaster. She wondered for a moment if there was any chance of surviving a fall from that height. She doubted it.

"Well, you are as white as a ghost" He said as he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Nothing bad is going to happen."

She wanted to know how he knew that, but before she could ask he was pulling her along. They were getting further and further up the line, and it seemed like they were going to be the ones to go next.

"I'm not so sure about this" Kate said as she swallowed hard and rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"You know that feeling you have? With the butterflies in your stomach, the wobbly knees, and the hairs on your neck standing on end. Whenever you have that feeling, you know what's coming next just has to be good" He told her as they walked up to the line and were seated on the ride. She really hoped he knew what he was talking about.

As they climbed higher and higher Kate began to really question whether this was a good idea or not, but it was too late. She couldn't do anything now, there was no way to call for help or get off. So she wrapped her arms around Alabasters and held on for dear life. He smelled good, like clean cotton and spice, and his skin was so warm she found it comforting. She could feel him move slightly as she heard his light laughter. She didn't care if he was making fun of her; he was the one that got her into this mess he was going to at least offer some comfort.

"Okay when we go down a hill you have to scream as loud as you can" he said as they neared the top of the giant hill.

Kate got a glance down at the park and felt herself swallow hard. "Why?" She asked as she gripped his arm even tighter.

"Because it's fun"

Before she could respond they began to go down the hill at an unbelievable speed. She took a breath and screamed as loud as she could along with the other riders. She couldn't help herself she broke out into a fit of laughter as the swung around corners and jerked down hills. There was some exhilarating about going so fast and having not an ounce of control. The speeding winds against her face and through her hair, stealing away her breath only for her to take another and begin laughing again.

She tried to think of experiences that even came close, but she couldn't, and she told Alabaster so. She talked his ear off about how much fun it was as they walked across the park. Alabaster said that he was glad she liked it so much.

They came across a food stand, where Alabaster bought them both bags of cotton candy. Cotton candy was always pink in the movies, but Kate's bag had all kinds of colors in it. She pulled off a tiny piece of it and put it in her mouth. She smiled as it melted in her mouth; it was so sweet that she licked the rest from her fingers. She could definitely see how this was Alabaster's favorite food as a child.

"My parents use to take me here all the time when I was a kid" he said with a soft smile, "Actually come to think of it; I took my first date here"

Kate tried not to be jealous. She tried not to be jealous of the fact that his parents took him places. She wondered if her dad would have taken her if he had the money when he was around. She doubted it, he would probably waste it on liquor and drugs.

She was even jealous of his next line, because he must be good with women…. So good with everyone. She has never even had a first date before.

He had the perfect life. She decided that it would just have to be content with being in it for a while. Until her mother ruined it.

She managed to shake off the thought and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. They rode plenty of roller-coasters and ate all kinds of treats. They played games and talked. It was a wonderful afternoon. Kate couldn't help but be upset when the day had to end.

Towards the end of the afternoon they were leaning against the car and Kate was telling him just how amazing the morning was for her. High off the excitement of the day and the confidence she got from him she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She meant it as a childish show of appreciation, but as she pulled away she felt her cheeks burn.

She looked into his eyes; they were so beautiful that she found herself staring for a moment. Were they always so beautiful? Was she so careless that she didn't notice the way they burned?

She felt his warm hand cup the back of her neck as his soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes closed as she parted her lips for him. There was something thrilling about feeling his tongue against her own, tasting sweet and sticky cotton candy on his tongue. She couldn't breathe and her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it. He had her panting as he pulled away. What they had just done hadn't quite hit her yet.

It seemed to hit Alabaster almost immediately.

"Oh shit. " It left his mouth like an accident, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You're just so beautiful. Please, please don't tell your mom. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again."

Oh course it was an accident, how could it not be, she thought as she stood there watching him. He seemed so upset, so sorry for the thing that he had done.

"I understand, it was just an accident, I won't tell my mom"

She could still feel him on her lips and it was all she could think of on the way home. She thought of how she wished it wasn't an accident. How she wished she was Alabaster's girlfriend instead of her mother.

October's afternoon was different.

The restaurant seemed like a completely different world. The warmth and the laughter in the air washed over him making him fight off the comfort that seemed to be setting in. He had to be careful not to make Alabaster upset. For the next few hours he would have to carefully choose and select his words. He couldn't let his guard down. The last thing he wanted was for Alabaster to break up with their mother just because of him.

He took a seat across from Alabaster at a far table in a corner feeling lucky that it was so easy to find the man in the dim lights. He would have died of embarrassment if he had to walk around the restaurant for too long. The smile that graced Alabaster's face when he took a seat was worth all the discomfort he suffered. He had never seen anyone so openly pleased to see him.

They chatted casually for a moment or two. Alabaster still was as charming and warm as ever while October fought off the profanity that naturally littered his speech. It didn't feel as stressed as October thought it might, it flowed so easily from his lips that he thought he might actually have fun.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass, but will you order for me again?" He asked as he watched Alabaster passively flip through the menu with little interest, as if it were a book he had already read before.

As the words sunk in the older man just smiled softly. "What would you like?"

"Whatever's cheapest"

"Don't worry about money when you're around me." Alabaster said with a warm smile, "I think I'm going to order steak, do you like steak?"

"I've never had it" October said as he wondered if his face turning red in shame would show up in the dark lighting. He tried to reason that it wasn't his fault, and that plenty of people can't afford things like steak. It didn't matter though, because Alabaster could without even thinking about it. He felt under the man, like he was of a different class, like he didn't belong there.

What was the man getting out of it anyways? They didn't have to like him for their mother to date him, when did the bitch ever care what he thought? It was so hard to think that Alabaster might have ulterior motives. The way he smiled lit up the whole room, how could a smile like that ever be fake?

"Well then my mind is made up, you have to have steak."

October watched quietly as Alabaster ordered for them both. He was expecting some weird exotic side to go with the steak but Alabaster ordered French fries for them both. He let out an audible sigh of relief, he was sick of things he couldn't pronounce. Twenty minutes of small talk later and their food was set in front of him.

October did his best to mimic the way Alabaster cut up his steak before he took his very first bite. It was delicious. It was so much heavier then chicken. It was as soft as butter and with every chew it filled his mouth with the most delicious juice. He let out an audible sound of pleasure as he swallowed. He could get use to his.

"So I take it that you like it" Alabaster said with an amused look as he took a bite of his own steak.

"It's fucking delicious" October said as he cut off another piece, it didn't seem like he could cut it fast enough to keep up with his hunger.

They were quiet for a few minutes, the silence was comfortable and the food so good they forgot to talk.

"So what exactly does your company do again?" October asked as his thoughts once again turned towards Alabaster's money.

"We manufacture and sell pharmaceuticals and medical supplies. Nothing too absurd, I don't know where I would be without it. "The older man said as he looked off for a moment, as if thinking, "Business is just my calling, I suppose, what do you want to do when you get older?"

"It's stupid" October said as he stared down at his plate, fighting between the desire to say how he felt and the fear of being made fun of.

"Please tell me"

"It's really stupid, but I've always kind of wanted to be a doctor. I just really want to do something that matters. "He said not once looking up from the table, "It doesn't matter anyways, I'll never be able to get enough money to go to college.. As soon as I turn eighteen I'm going to work in a factory... and that's probably where I'll end up my whole life"

"You're too smart to end up in some factory" He said with a smile that made October's heart beat a little faster, "You hide behind those cuss words of yours, but I can tell by the way you respond to people and your surroundings. You always know exactly what's going on"

October couldn't help but smile at this; it felt good to be complimented even if he knew the man was wrong. Surely October's grades were proof enough of that. He wasn't like Kate, who just had to show up to class to get good grades.

"Do you have any siblings?" October asked as he thought about Kate, and how he would give anything to be intelligent like she was.

"I have an older brother named Brian, and a younger sister named Ally. Brian's just a few years older then me while Ally is two years younger then you"

"Do you get along?" October asked wondering if they were close like he was with his sister. He would do anything for Kate. He was wondering if Alabaster thought much about his little sister.

"I'm not very close to them. Brian and I just don't get along, and I was in a boarding school when Ally was born. The first time I saw her was at my dad's funereal a couple of years ago" There was no tone of bitterness, just a soft look of longing in his eyes as he picked at his fries, "How about you, do you get along with Kate?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without her. She's kind of my common sense; she keeps me from doing stupid things. Sometimes I think I shouldn't leave the house without her" he said suddenly feeling nervous about his words, if his classmates ever heard him talking like this they would beat the shit out of him. He had his reputation to keep up, but he couldn't help it. The words were fighting constantly to get out. "I don't know what I would do if she was suddenly gone, I don't think I could move on"

They talked casually for awhile, about simple and silly things. It had been a long time since October laughed so freely. When it was finally time to go it was storming outside, the rain falling so hard that they could barely see. Alabaster made his apologies and said that he would have to teach October a different time. October truly believed that he would.

When he got home he searched for Kate, he found her sleeping on his bed curled up with her childhood blanket. He laid with her, wrapped his arm around her and pulling her close, his own security blanket. He wasn't tired, but the mixture of warmth and good thoughts lured him into sleep and kept him there for hours.

When he awoke he was alone, and the numbers on his phone told him it was midnight. He decided he would go to the party as soon as he checked his messages. Staring up at his was a message from his girlfriend, "Heard that you were going to the party, I'm gonna be there, maybe we can finally take this to the next level" it was littered with spelling errors and hearts, and just staring at him.

He quickly sent a text to both his girlfriend and Rhett that he couldn't come. Then decided that he definitely needed some air. He walked as quietly as he could downstairs and left though the back door. He walked around for awhile, taking in Alabaster's beautiful yard. Something caught his attention though, a glowing blue light coming from the ground across the yard.

He approached it, suddenly he realized it was a pool and that steam was coming off of it. He walked to it and stared into its depth, but the lights didn't illuminate the whole pool and the steam made it difficult to see.

In the soft blue glow of the lights October saw something move beneath the water. He leaned in a little closer to be a better view wondering if he just imagined it. He was beginning to think it was just a trick of the eye when the figure flashed beneath the lights again. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as he stared down at the water wondering what was beneath the surface. He felt his heart jump when the figure suddenly broke through the surface of the water. Alabaster's dark green eyes and his wicked smile took the place of the creature in October's imagination. The man made smooth circles with his arms keeping him afloat as he smiled up at October.

"What are you doing up?" Alabaster asked with an amused look on his face. October thought about telling him the truth. Telling him about the party he was planning on going to and about Holly-Beth. He shook it from his head; this man was a stranger and should be treated as such. The way the man smiled though was contagious and October couldn't help smiling back.

"Couldn't sleep" October lied with a shrug as he watched Alabaster move around in the water. The water ran down Alabaster's bare chest and October found himself staring. Water trickled down a lean body with muscles that made October lick his lips. The kind of body October would like to feel above his own. He wondered how those strong arms would feel pinning him down.

"Come swim with me then, I could use the company and the water feels amazing" The older man said as he leaned against the pool wall. There was something so inviting about the whole thing. October was almost embarrassed by how much he wanted to.

"I can't swim and isn't the water cold" October said casting his eyes down, he swallowed down his embarrassment as the look in Alabaster's eyes softened slightly.

"It's heated, and It'll be alright, I'll hold you" And though the older man's words made him self-conscious but the sincerity in his eyes stopped him from declining.

"Alright, but you better not fucking drop me or I'll haunt you till you die" October said with a nervous laugh as he stripped off his shirt and his pants. He stood there in the cold shivering in his boxers as Alabaster held out a hand for him to grab. As he grabbed onto Alabaster's hand he felt a nervous smile play on his lips, it was hard to deny the feeling he had in his stomach. He felt like one of the girls in Kate's stupid novels, all giddy and childish.

"It feels really good" October said as he lowered himself into the warm water. Alabaster laughed as he pulled October deeper into the water. He clung to the older man out of fear and out of love for the feel of the smooth muscles against his own bare body.

"Lunch was fucking amazing, thank you" October said as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist trying his best to feel secure when the water kept getting deeper and deeper. "It must be nice to go out like that all the time"

A sad smile played on Alabaster's lips and he cast his eyes away for a moment. "I know it's childish, but sometimes I wish I didn't have all this money. I feel so alone sometimes. I can't tell who's here for the money, and who's here because they care about me"

October tried to hide just how hard that hit him but he couldn't. He rested his hands on Alabasters face and gave him the kindest smile he could manage. "You're fucking amazing, and I would still want to be around you even if you didn't have a dime"

Alabaster held him close as their eyes connected for a moment. October never realized how gorgeous Alabaster's eyes were. They were the most hypnotic shade of green. He looked into them and glanced down at the man's sexy smile, those gorgeous lips that were only inches away from his own. The urge to connect those lips was almost unbearable, like fire on his skin as their slick bodies slid against each other.

Their lips touched softly at first but the kiss grew with every moment, until it was almost rough. Their tongue slid against each other as their bodies pressed together. October felt himself being pressed against the side of the pool as Alabaster's hand explored his body. It was sinful the way Alabaster kissed, a careless roughness that made October feel completely owned. He was sure he was going to die if Alabaster kept touching him like that, but he didn't know what to do when Alabaster stopped.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" Alabaster said almost tripping on his own words, "You're so beautiful that I just couldn't help it, I don't know what came over me. Oh shit. Please don't tell your mom, I promise I'll never let something like that happen again. I'm so sorry."

He was so sincere that October didn't have the heart not to forgive him, and wasn't he just as guilty. He never pushed Alabaster away or told him no. Maybe he was tempting the older man, he shouldn't be in his boxers pressing himself against his mother's boyfriend. Alabaster's secret was safe with him.

"It's alright, your secret's safe with me, I won't tell anyone. "


	3. Jewelry

A week had passed and it felt like some kind of beautiful dream.

They slept in their wonderful beds inside their cozy rooms. They always had electricity and water, and when they showered the water was always hot. They always had heat. They were fed every morning and night. It was perfect.

They soon learned the biggest rule of the house, Stay out of Alabaster's way. Though Alabaster never said that, their mom barked at them if they even came within ten feet. Staying out of his way was easy enough seeing how he was very rarely there. He was always working, morning, noon, and night. Even when he was home he was working from his office. He was always on the phone, and when he wasn't on the phone he was buried in files. He always smiled as he passed by, but he never had a moment to spare. Sometimes in the middle of the night he could be seen running across the house while buttoning his shirt. He was busy all the time.

Their mother was always gone as well. She had new friends, high class women, the kind of women that would have looked down on their mother just a few weeks before. Alabaster's money was spent endlessly on all kinds of useless things. Dresses, shoes, jewelry, perfumes… the list was endless. At times they almost felt abandoned, but they understood the glamour their mother must be blinded by.

They were taken care of and that was all that mattered.

Sometimes though, late at night, Alabaster would fall asleep on the futon in his office while waiting for a phone call. October would see him through the big glass walls and feel something pull at him. He would slip into the office and gently shake Alabaster awake. Alabaster would softly open his eyes and just lay there, dazing sleepily at October.

They would talk and it made October feel free. Alabaster just listened contently without an ounce of judging in his eyes. October talked about how much he hated pretending to be something he wasn't at school. With tears in his eyes he would tell Alabaster how if he didn't act tough they might figure out he was gay. Sometimes he talked about how he was afraid he was going to be working in a factory all his life. Other times he talked about how weak he felt sometimes and how he would give anything to be strong like his sister.

Alabaster would always say the same thing, in his warm masculine voice, "You can always be weak with me"

It would always end the same way. Alabaster would move over and October would lay down beside him, then the older man would hold him close until that phone call finally came.

Sometimes whenever Kate couldn't sleep she would wander outside, and sometimes she would find Alabaster sitting on that patio furniture staring up at the sky with a glass of wine in his hand. They would talk pleasantly about all the things she absolutely detested about the people from her school. She would talk about the things that she should have done during the day, or things that she wished she was brave enough to do.

He would sip his wine and laugh softly, always saying the same thing, "Next time you feel like doing something do it, what are those high school brats going to do to you that they haven't already done. "

She would laugh and think about it seriously, always responding with a, "If only it was that easy"

For the most part he would just change the subject, but one night he said something that Kate just couldn't get out of her head. "Most people walk around like sheep just waiting for someone to follow, just act like you know what you're talking about and they'll follow you to the ends of the earth"

The week went by like a blur, and at the end of it, they were in love.

Rose petals fell from the sky as the shadows around the room flickered from the candle light. Alabaster's smooth mouth lay the softest of kisses down her throat as he breathed the words "I love you" against her silken skin. Her fingers tangled in his dark locks as she let out a breathy sigh, a gentle smile playing on her lips as his mouth moved downwards. He peppered her breasts and smooth stomach with kisses, resting his head gently on her stomach for a moment. "You are so beautiful" he whispered but it seemed to fill the whole room with its meaning.

The silk moved beneath them as he ran his hands down her smooth thighs. He hooked his fingers around her panties and gently slid them down. His hypnotic eyes connected with hers for a moment as he smiled softly, "You look just like your mother"

Kate awoke with a start. It was all just a dream. Dreams usually meant very little to Kate, they were just silly things the brain occupied it's self with when she was sleeping. But she was having trouble shaking this one off. She was feeling guilty for having feelings for Alabaster when he was dating her mother. She wanted so badly to be in her mother's position. It wasn't right for her to think that way. She needed to keep her distance.

She needed some air, she glanced down at the time on her cell phone, and it glared 3:00 a.m up at her. She wondered if Alabaster was awake and outside, it bothered her enough that she had to go check. She carefully crept down the stairs making sure not to wake up a soul and snuck out one of the back doors. She expected the lonely yard and the solitary moon; she didn't however expect Hyde to be lying at her feet.

His dark tan skin seemed to almost sparkle in the light, his intricate tattoos climbing up his arm making her wonder where they began and just where they ended. A cigarette was in his fingers and thin tendrils of smoke escaped his lips. His dark amber eyes were closed and when they opened it almost gave Kate a heart attack.

The feeling seemed mutual.

"Fuck." he spat loudly as he jumped up and shoved his cigarette into the ground, "Please, Please, Please, do not tell Alabaster I smoke. Shit."

Kate threw her hands up as if to say she was harmless, "I promise I won't tell him, don't worry"

She took a seat a few feet away from his, sleepy enough that her shyness was gone for a moment. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, she couldn't seem to get Alabaster's kiss out of her head or her strange dream. She just wanted a moment where there wasn't a thought in her head. Just one. Hyde was watching her carefully as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

"How long has Alabaster been your stepfather?" She asked remembering that Alabaster said three years but she wanted to hear Hyde speak for himself for once. Hyde watched her for a moment as if trying to figure out just why she wanted to know. He rubbed his arms to keep them warm and stared up at the sky.

"Alabaster likes to say three years, but they got married six months ago and she died three months ago. " Hyde said as he stared up at the stars instead of at her, after a moment of silence he turned towards her, "Is it alright if I smoke?"

She nodded as she processed the new information. She wondered if her mother knew the truth, but she really doubted her mom cared. It wasn't like her mom was actually there for Alabaster.

"Does it bother you?" She asked quietly, but all she received was a shrug for a response. She wished she had never asked, after all it was none of her business. Hyde looked at everything except her, lighting up his cigarette and pressing it to his lips with shaky fingers. She wondered why he didn't bring a coat outside but it was something else that had nothing to do with her.

She watched as he took a drag and let the smoke slip from his lips. "Do you like it here?" She asked softly, wondering if it was an appropriate question to ask.

He shrugged again, "its better then my dad's."

"Why?" She asked knowing she was being nosy again but couldn't help it. Hyde wasn't making it easy to get information.

"Everyone has flaws, my dad lives in his" he said flicking the ash to the ground with another shrug. Kate wanted to ask more about his dad but knew it was a sensitive topic she should avoid.

"So you don't like it here?" Kate asked trying to get a straight answer, fiddling with the edge of her shirt as she did. She didn't want Hyde to get upset at her.

"Do you like it here?" He asked turning the question towards her, his cold eyes turning towards her for a moment as he took a long drawn out drag.

"I don't know yet. Alabaster seems nice" She said thinking about the kiss again, she wanted nothing more then to get it out of her head.

He shrugged again and she gave up, standing up and moving to walk into the house. He gently grabbed her by the leg, "Thank you, you're the first one to ask"

She wondered if this was what the real Hyde was like. Avoidant and quiet. She wanted to know if he was sad or if that was just how he always was. She wanted to ask Alabaster about it. When she fell back asleep she didn't dream of Alabaster, she dreamt of Hyde's cold eyes and his gentle shrugs.

October was somewhere very different.

October let out a soft groan as he was shoved against the brick wall. He tilted his head to the side submissively so that mouth could do whatever it wanted to his neck. It was a vicious attack on his throat, hard sucking, brutal bites, and teasing licks. He couldn't help but moan because it felt so damn good. He could hear Alabaster's laughter, feeling the warm breath against his slick skin, he was being taunted. October didn't care as long as those hands kept stroking his chest.

The voice was deep and rough in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you", it sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't help but moan again. He felt his jeans being pulled down and a warm hand massaging him between his boxers. A string of moans left his lips as the man's tongue and hand teased him. The man's mouth stopped and he pulled away, those magnetic green eyes connecting with his own.

A sudden knocking ripped October out of his dream and into the real world. When he realized it was a dream he groaned, Alabaster was a fucking tease, even in his dreams.

"Come in" He shouted, firmly intent on hiding his erection beneath his thick blankets.

After a moment or two Alabaster appeared through the curtain. He smiled, "I'm having a party this evening and we have to go shopping for some outfits, so you should go take a shower and get dressed."

He said it so pleasantly that October had no desire to talk back or argue. He just nodded and said okay, waiting for the sound of the door closing before he got up.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later October was seated in the back seat of the car with Kate. Hyde sat in the front with a pair of headphones in his ears, the music playing so loud that October could actually make out the beat. Alabaster seemed to be off in his own world, that or really concentrating on driving.

Kate leaned against his shoulder and let out a yawn, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her because she never acted tired this early in the day.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "I'm fine; I just had trouble sleeping last night. I kind of miss sharing a room with you"

October nodded, because he knew exactly what she meant, he missed having someone to talk to when he woke up in the middle of the night. She leaned against him and napped on the way to the mall. October leaned against the window and kept his eyes closed, pretending to nap but in reality was just thinking.

He thought about how slick and beautiful the black leather looked but how it wasn't as comfy as his dad's old truck.

When they arrived Alabaster handed Hyde his credit card and told him to take October shopping for casual clothes while he went with Kate to pick out a dress. They separated, and both of the siblings felt a sudden nervousness. Kate frightened of the awkwardness that was bound to appear now that they were alone. October was nervous of trying to keep a conversation with Hyde.

Kate's fears didn't seem justified, because Alabaster was as kind and charming as ever. He talked about how he hated shopping and if he had his way he would never get out of his pajama pants in the morning. She laughed along with him and as he guided her along by pressing his hand against her back she could feel his warmth through her shirt. She felt childish because of how fast her heart was beating in her chest.

When they reached the store they were immediately spotted by someone. Alabaster talked casually for a moment, before he mentioned looking for a dress for Kate. The salesclerk nodded and asked for Kate's dress size, which Kate gave softly. Kate was led into a dressing room and told to wait in there, while Alabaster was given a chair outside the room.

Dozens and dozens of dresses her brought to her, all beautiful and elegant, some short and others long, some smooth and others with lots of flow. She wasn't sure what she was looking for and she was almost in a panic. She tried on them all and gave most of them back to the salesclerk, but one caught her eyes. It was such a simple dress, it was made of real light material and it flowed around her knees beautifully. It was powder blue and had a ribbon that tied into a bow in the back.

She stepped out of the dressing room nervously; terrified that Alabaster wouldn't like it. When he saw it he smiled gently and stood from his chair. He smoothed out the edges of her dress gently, running his hands down her waist and hips. She felt herself moving slightly into his hold as her hands rested on his shoulders. Their eyes met for a moment, and she was once again enthralled by the shade of his eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he said softly and it brought her back to her dream. She let go of his shoulders and took a few steps back, her heart beating in her chest so loud that she swore he could hear it. She didn't notice her shoes behind her and tripped on them. She fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap on her back. She could hear Alabaster's laughter as he asked if she was alright, she just nodded feeling incredibly stupid and embarrassed.

October and Hyde were having their own awkwardness.

October was quick about choosing his clothes, as if he had waited for this day to come for a long time. Hyde followed him around dutifully, not speaking much, except too occasionally complain about how hot it was inside the mall. It wasn't that Hyde seemed miserable, but he just seemed kind of out of it. As if he was just going through the motions of everyday life, an actor. October didn't like the older boy, but was pleasant if only for Alabaster's sake.

After the finished up at the third store they had been at, October turned towards Hyde and said the first thing they had agreed about the whole day, "I could really use a fucking smoke." He could practically see Hyde's eyes light up at the mention of nicotine. They went around to the back of the mall, leaning against a wall. They both pulled out their own cigarettes and lit them. The first thing they had in common.

"Shit, I didn't ever peg you for a smoker. How does Alabaster feel about it?" October asked as he took a drag, the nicotine swimming in his system pleasantly. Hyde seemed like he was in ecstasy, his eyes closed light and his cigarette pressed against his lips.

"He would slit my throat if he ever figured out that I still smoke "He said as he let the smoke leave his lips, "I'm assuming your not going to tattle tell"

"I'm not a fucking rat or anything, it's just hard to picture Alabaster mad" October said as he took another drag. "The man's got like one emotion, happy"

Hyde shrugged slightly and casts his eyes down to the ground, "You don't know him quite as well as I do." He looked as though he was going to say more but was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He answered, listening quietly and occasionally making a soft sound to show that he was listening. He ended the call with a soften spoken, "Yes, Sir"

"Alabaster is ready to trade off now" Hyde said as he tossed his cigarette to the ground and put it out with the bottom of his shoe.

The siblings felt a whole new round of nervousness as they were traded off. October couldn't get the image of Alabaster in the pool out of his head. His slick muscles and that devilish grin that was on his face. It made his blood hot just thinking about it. He wanted to tell the poor man that his mother was just using him for his money, because it was the truth. Then the man wouldn't feel so bad about letting him taste those lips again.

"I need a new dress shirt, so if you don't mind I'm going to share a dressing room with you" Alabaster asked with a gentle smile, and October nodded quickly, anything to see Alabaster shirtless.

October tried on countless things. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he listened very closely to Alabaster's offhanded comments. He went by the occasional, "Very classic", or "you might need one a little smaller." He wasn't willing to tell Alabaster that he had no idea what he was doing, but he made sure to listen to every tiny bit of advice Alabaster said.

"Alabaster does this look alright" he asked gently as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Alabaster walked over, his shirt completely unfastened, his chest bare and so close that October could feel the heat off of him.

"You look incredible" Alabaster said softly as October's hands rested on the older man's hips. He could see Alabaster's intense eyes linger on his lips; he couldn't help but lick them and watch the desire in the man's eyes grow. Their eyes connected, and Alabaster's were so smoldering that October couldn't seem to look away. He pressed his body against the older man's as if trying to meld them together into one.

"I want you" The words fell from October's lips, and though he was ashamed of his words they thrilled him. "I don't give a fuck if your dating my mom" he truly didn't, he had seen plenty of men used by their mother without a second thought. He saw nothing wrong with getting a little something out of this one too.

He leaned up to kiss the older man, passionate and dirty, not a gentle thing about it. Their lips clashed and their tongues slid together. October's hands burying themselves in Alabaster's hair and Alabaster busied himself with October's neck.

As the Alabaster's slick tongue trailed its way up October's neck his nimble fingers quickly dealt with the button and zipper to October's pants. His pants were pushed down out of the way along with October's boxers. In the back of October's head he knew he should protest, but the idea of Alabaster touching his cock completely erased any feelings of guilt.

Alabaster's nimble fingers started gently stroking and touching October's cock as his mouth connected with October's. Their tongues slid together lazily as Alabaster's other hand began to gently touch October's balls. Alabaster sucked on October's bottom lip as he ran his nails lightly down the boy's cock. October was almost ashamed that all this light touching got him so aroused.

The very tip of Alabaster's finger circled around October's sensitive head causing him to gasp sharply. "Sensitive?" Alabaster asked teasingly as his whole hand wrapped around October's cock and began to stroke him. October's breathing became a little harder as he pressed himself against the wall for balance. He never wanted it to stop. Alabaster was kissing him again but he couldn't focus enough to kiss back, all he could focus on was the hand stroking and squeezing him.

He felt like he was going to cry when the hand stopped. He watched with half lidded eyes as Alabaster spat on his hands. It was disgusting, and so unlike Alabaster, but it had to be the kinkiest thing October had ever seen. And when Alabaster's newly slicked hands began to twist on his cock his appreciation for Alabaster's spit came out in the form of a moan.

One of the hands started stroking him again as the other started pulling gently and softly massaging his balls. October tossed his head to one side and then the other, grasping as the wall with his hands, wanting something to hang onto. He settled for wrapping them around Alabaster's neck and burying his face into his chest. His legs were shaky but strong enough to keep him standing as Alabaster began to quicken the pace of his strokes.

"Fuck" October mumbled into Alabasters chest as the older man kept squeezing and stroking, harder and faster. He could feel his toes curling inside his shoes. His bit down hard on Alabaster's chest as he felt his legs tensing, he was almost there, just a little more. "Close" he managed to mumble, knowing that Alabaster probably wouldn't appreciate cum all over his expensive pants.

One of Alabaster's hands kept stroking while the other one pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket. All October could think about was how good it felt when he came. Later he would be embarrassed about how much he came, and how hard he came, but for a moment all he could think was how it felt so good he could cry. He leaned against Alabaster for a moment, gently panting in the other man's ear as the older man ran his fingers through October's hair.

Hyde wanted to die, from the looks of it. He never said a word about it to Kate, but Kate knew. He followed her around with a grimace from store to store. Asking like a gentlemen to hold her bags while she shopped, which she allowed him too after he persisted. After they finished shopping Hyde took her to get her makeup and hair done, which Kate loved and Hyde hated.

After Kate got her makeup and hair done she was walking on clouds. Every time she passed by a mirror she couldn't help but smile at herself. She felt beautiful. Her hair was done in stunning ringlets and her face done with very natural colors. Hyde walked along side her, seemingly in a worse mood then ever.

"I don't see why girls wear makeup, it's not like guys actually look at your face anyways" Hyde said with a bitter look on his face as he slid his hands into his pocket. He was obviously not enjoying life at that moment.

"I don't see why boys get tattoos" Kate said irritably, not seeing why he felt the need to rain on her parade. After a few moments of frowning he just laughed. It was probably the first time she had ever heard his laugh and it made her smile. She wanted to make him laugh some more but she didn't have anything more to say. So she just committed the sound to memory, to remind herself that it is possible.

"What are Alabaster's parties like?" Kate asked as she walked along, no longer bothered by Hyde's horrible mood but no longer excited about her hair and makeup. She was nervous, terribly nervous; she could feel the anxiety crawling through her. She knew it was going to be a bunch of rich people in their best clothing and makeup, speaking beautiful things to each other that Kate wouldn't ever understand. She felt like throwing up. She didn't want to embarrass Alabaster.

"Just a bunch of rich drunk people kissing Alabaster's ass. It's really not that big of a deal." Hyde said just as they spotted Alabaster and October walking towards them. "Just don't worry about it"

Kate did worry about it though; it was all she could think about all day. When it finally came time to go downstairs she stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She felt beautiful, as if there was no way on earth she could ever look better then she did in that moment, but she still didn't feel good enough. She had seen the women her mother hung out with now, boob jobs and tummy tucks. They were gorgeous.

When her brother walked into the bathroom she smiled. He looked wonderful too. Though it was so strange to see him in a suit with his hair combed so neatly. He looked in the mirror and smoothed out his suit.

He was thinking the same thing that Kate was; did they look good enough for Alabaster? They didn't know how closely related their feelings were. The anxiety and pure adrenaline rushing through their bodies as they thought about the way Alabaster held them. The mixture of disgust and pure happiness. The urge to confess all their sins and the urge to keep it their own little dirty secrets.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked as she played with her hair, as if moving a few strands would really make a difference.

"I love it" October said with a gentle smile, trying to hide his own insecurity.

They walked out into the hallway together, where they just caught Hyde leaving his own bedroom. He was in a beautiful suit of his own, his dark hair combed and the irritation on his face even more clear. When Hyde spotted them he put on his best fake smile and walked with them down the stairs. He mumbled something like, "Please kill me", under his breath as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The great room was decorated beautifully, and filled with beautiful men and women in gorgeous dresses and suits. Striking music filled the room but they couldn't find the source. There was dancing and laughing, drinking and talking. They suddenly felt so out of place they felt like they might die.

"The game is simple, always stay in Alabaster's sight and if anyone approaches you just talk about really pleasant things" Hyde said as he looked around for Alabaster, " These are the people that make Alabaster rich, their all fucking snakes and bitches, but they're the reason Alabaster is so successful so just be nice"

They followed Hyde's advice and stayed in a group within five feet of Alabaster, close enough that they could hear every word that Alabaster said. Alabaster was being as charming as ever to the dozens of people that came to tell him what a wonderful party it was. Hyde would whisper things about ever single one of them, like whether they were an alcoholic, or if they were gay, or having an affair.

It was a lot of fun until a certain man showed up.

They spotted the man from across the room; he stood out like a sore thumb. Surrounded by thousand dollar suits, this man was only wearing jeans and an unbuttoned black over shirt. His muscular chest was on display as though he was at a rock concert instead of a surrounded by the riches people in the state. The whole room was staring at him but he didn't seem to notice. Kate and October kept watching him, knowing that the man looked incredibly familiar but not being able to place where they saw him before.

The man strolled straight up to Alabaster so unlike the dozens of other people who politely greeted Alabaster before even coming close. He flashed a grin and rested his hand of Alabaster's cheek, "It's good to see you, it feels like it's been forever" The man's voice was deep and resonant and so very much like Alabaster's own, except there was a dark tint to this man's. The voice of a predator. Alabaster smiled gently before taking a half step back to give them some distance. Never once being unpleasant or acting as if it bothered him.

They suddenly realized why the man looked so familiar; he was almost a carbon copy of Alabaster. Though his hair was longer, and while Alabaster's was carefully slicked back the other man let it do as it liked. It was in their eyes though; they both had the same startling green eyes.

"Hello Brian" Alabaster said smoothly with that same smile, slow and lazy, gentle as if trying to put the other at ease.

Hyde turned towards Kate and October, who were watching carefully, "That's Alabaster's older brother" He whispered quietly.

"Hyde, Kate, October, come over here for a moment please" Alabaster said very pleasantly, and though they didn't want to they all did as they were told and came along beside them. All of them hidden partly behind Alabaster as if he was a barrier between them and the new stranger. "This is my brother Brian, Brian this is Kate and October, you already know Hyde"

Brian shook all three of their hands but held onto Hyde's a little longer, "Of course I know Hyde, your getting older every day" he said with a kind of malicious glint in his eye that gave his perfectly harmless words a hint of bitterness. A look of irritation quickly played on Hyde's face.

"I could say the same for you; don't you think it's about time you get a job?" Hyde said bitterly causing the other man to laugh. Alabaster rested his hand on Hyde's shoulder gently, and as if it were a code, Hyde immediately stopped tensing and uncurled his fists.

"My old man made my life a living hell, might as well milk his money dry now that he's gone" Brian said as he cast his eyes towards Alabaster, "After all we couldn't all be daddy's favorite"

Alabaster smiled softly as he cast his eyes down at the floor and then back up at Brian, not an ounce of irritation coming off of him. "Father loved us equally, he just saw a little bit of himself in me, and he didn't see it in you"

Though Brian's irritation was clear he smiled the same exact smile that Alabaster's did, it was eerie, "Water under the bridge little brother," His bright green eyes then turned towards Kate and October who were standing quietly trying to blend into the background, "Let's talk about your girlfriend's beautiful children instead"

"I get along with Kate and October wonderfully" Alabaster said smiling tenderly at them as he spoke. Kate could feel her heart beating rapidly as she blushed at the comment. October couldn't help but smile as the words slid across him, though he was no where as near affect by them as Kate was.

"I can see why" His eyes resting on Kate's chest with a dirty smile and then looking over towards October, "No wonder your dating their mom"

Alabaster's smile died on his face and for the first time they saw a genuine look of irritation. He grabbed Brian's wrist roughly and turned towards them and said in a calm tone, "We'll be back in just a moment." They watched as Alabaster dragged the other man through the crowd, still flashing a smile with anyone that met his eyes. Brian laughing the whole way.

Both Kate and October turned towards Hyde, who always seemed to know exactly what was going on. Hyde just sighed irritably, "I hate that man so much. If he keeps fucking with Alabaster like that one day Alabaster's going to snap"

"Do they fight a lot like that?" Kate asked feeling worried for Alabaster; she didn't want him to go in the other room with the man. Especially if he caused that much stress. October was interested in what Alabaster was like when he was angry. Hyde kept talking about Alabaster if he was something to be feared, October wanted to see it. The curiosity was killing him.

"If they didn't fight they wouldn't ever talk to each other"

"What's the story between them?" October asked watching as Brian and Alabaster disappeared down a hall on the other side of the room. The man's word rang through his head, borderline offensive, but he shook them off the best he could. The man was clearly insane. He had never seen Alabaster that upset before. Kate was thinking about the same thing but she kept remembering what the man said about Alabaster's father. She wanted to know if she would ever get to hear the full story from Alabaster.

"Not my story to tell" Hyde said as he cast his eyes down to the ground and shoved his hands in his pocket, "You'll have to ask Alabaster later"

The curiosity was killing October to the point where it was all that he could think about, so he excused himself to go to the bathroom and set out looking for the two. He went down the hall he had watched them escape down earlier, knowing in the back of his mind that this hall led to Alabaster's bedroom but he had never gone down it before.

It started out as mumbling but the farther down the hall he went the clearer the words were. Until he was right in front of the door, the only thing separating them was several inches of thick wood.

A loud bang against the wall almost scared the shit out of him; he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "If you fuck this up for me I swear to god I'll slit your throat" It was Alabaster's voice but in a way he had never heard it before, it was almost a whisper and spoken so coldly October felt chills down his spine. He swallowed hard and felt fear gripping at him even though he wasn't even the one in trouble.

Gasping could be heard as if Alabaster had been choking him the whole time. Finally Brian managed to catch his breath and muttered bitterly, "Sorry to mess with your new toys"

Alabaster voice could be heard again, and the deep masculine tone that had once come off as sexy came off as terrifying. "Get Out"

October scrambled back down the hall terrified that he would get caught ease dropping. He made it a new goal to never make Alabaster mad, because the man was fucking bloodcurdling when he got upset. He rejoined Kate and Hyde, trying to act normal while all he could think about was how scary Alabaster had seemed. He knew it should be a character flaw, but all he could think about was how thrilling the whole thing was. Alabaster was terrible sweet, but the power that he had shown a few moments ago seemed to add a whole new level of sexiness to him that October couldn't quite understand.

They talked casually for a while, all of them noticing when Brian left the party and Alabaster appeared again. He seemed completely normal, just as smiley as ever, if anything was bothering him he didn't seem to show it. There mother, who had been missing for most of the party, was standing by his side. She looked beautiful in her evening gown, practically sparkling, and her smile seemed right at home with Alabaster's.

"Can I have your attention for a moment" Alabaster smooth voice cut through the chatter like a knife and suddenly there wasn't a word being spoken. Alabaster smiled charmingly before laughing gently, "This woman is my world, I can't even find the words to describe how much I love her"

Their mother laughed softly as a blush colored her cheeks. The look of pure surprise and joy completely overtook her features as he got down on his knees and pulled a ring box from his pocket. He opened it exposing a beautiful ring that shinned underneath the lights, "Will you marry me?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes, oh god yes" She said as he slipped the ring on her finger, the ring box fell to the ground as he stood and captured her in a kiss. The whole room erupted into claps and cheers. October and Kate just watched in shock, not quite sure what to make of the new information. They were suddenly filled with so many emotions they weren't sure what to feel.

They were happy for a moment for their mother, because they had never seen her so happy in their entire lives. Then for a moment they were disgusted with themselves. October horrified at the action he had just committed a few hours ago. Kate guilty of the thoughts she had. Then for a moment they were happy, because they would be able to spend more time in this house where they were always warm and fed. Where they never had to wonder where the next dollar was coming from.

And when they were done feeling all of this they both felt something they didn't think they ever would. They felt hurt, as if they couldn't understand how Alabaster could love their mother enough to marry her when they thought he loved them. They didn't realize that they shared these feelings, and for a moment in time they both felt alone. Because the biggest secret they had they couldn't share with the only person in the world they trusted. They were alone.

The party passed by in a blur, everyone congratulating the happy couple and drinking themselves stupid. Alabaster who was usually the life of the party stepped down to give their mother a few moments of fame. She was glowing as they asked her questions about how she met Alabaster and if they planned on having children. Alabaster stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder, so loving and supportive.

Kate and October didn't say a word the rest of the night. They didn't notice each others silence because they were both caught up in their own heads. They were nothing but glad when Hyde told them that they should probably retire for bed.

They both went to their separate beds, thinking that if this was about anything else they would curl up together and cry.

October stripped off his suit and hung it up in his closet before crawling in his bed. He had retrieved his water bottle of vodka from his back pack and drank it slowly as he curled himself in his blankets. He drank more of it then he should have. He had never in his life thrown up because of drinking, but he felt so incredibly close. The world was spinning and he felt sleepy, his blankets so warm and comfortable he couldn't fight their pull.

He was in a state somewhere between asleep and awake when a figure appeared through the curtain. It was enough to make him slowly open his eyes and close them. A part of him knew that he should get up and hide his vodka but he was so tired and he just didn't care anymore. He felt the figure crawl into bed beside him. He could smell the figure's cologne and it was so familiar, so inviting.

"Alabaster" he mumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes a little, "I'm really fucking upset at you" he said, but his words were so filled with sleep and hurt that they didn't come off as angry. It sounded like he was about to cry.

"I know" Alabaster said tenderly as he brushed the hair off of October's forehead, "But I had to do it" October turned so that he was facing Alabaster fully, half irritated that the man thought he had an excuse good enough and half hoping that he did. "If I had broken up with your mother she would never let us be together, and all she wants out of me is my money we're not really in love, if I marry her then I can be with you"

October's cynical nature was keeping the words from sinking it, but when Alabaster pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket he felt his heart jump. Alabaster opened it to reveal a beautiful watch; he gently lifted it out and slid it on October's wrist. "To help you remember that I'm always thinking about you"

Alabaster kissed him gently, and the pulled October into his arms and held him there until October fell into a deep slumber.

Kate had crawled into bed as well but without any liquor to sooth her pain she sobbed quietly in the dark. Eventually she cried herself into a light restless sleep. She awoke every ten minutes or so, frustrated and irritated, and just as upset. She curled up in her blankets until they were so tight she could barely move and stared at the wall wondering why she was so devastated.

In the middle of the night she was a figure slowly walk into her room. She already knew who it was by their walk and by their quiet footsteps. "Alabaster" she said gently, her voice raspy from sleep and crying.

"Kate" He said gently as he sat down beside where she laid, "I came to explain"

"You don't have to" Kate said gently as a few tears slid down her cheek, "You don't owe me any explanations, I just let myself think that you might like me…like a girlfriend or something. I'm sorry it was just a stupid girlish crush"

"Oh no baby, I do like you like that" He said gently and she felt a few more tears escape, "I did this for us. If I broke up with your mother we could never be together, this way I can be with you. All your mother wants from me is my money, she doesn't love me and I don't love her"

"Really?" She asked as she looked up at him with hope and tears in her eyes.

"Yes" He said as he pulled out a jewelry box from his pocket, he opened it and pulled a beautiful necklace from it. He pushed he hair aside and kissed her neck gently as he fastened the necklace around her neck. "To help you remember that I'm always thinking about you"

Their lips collided in a kiss and Kate felt truly happy for a moment. Everything was perfect.


	4. Pain

Another two days past by before their eyes. So fast that all they wanted to do was grasp at their days and hold them close. Every day felt like the best day of their lives and all they could think about was being this happy forever.

Monday came before they were ready for it. They both reluctantly got ready for school, prepared to miss Alabaster all day long. However a kind of thrill was rushing through them as they wore their brand new clothes. They felt as though somehow these new clothes made them better then they were before. October had spent hours thinking about what it would be like to have the same clothes the other kids had. Kate couldn't count the times she walked home in the winter in a t-shirt and shorts. October would never be teased again, and Kate would never spend another day cold.

They walked out into the hall together to find Hyde exiting the door at the very end of the hall. They never really thought much about the door before. It was just there. Unused. They thought it was probably a linen closet or something equally uninteresting, but now it had their attention.

"Hey, Hyde, what's in that room?" Kate asked as he took a key out of his pocket and locked it up.

"Nothing Much, just stuff from Alabaster's work, nothing that would interest you." Hyde said as he shoved the key back in his pocket,"It's off limits to everyone except Alabaster and I"

Disappointed by his boring answer they turned their attention to him. He was in nothing but a wife beater and jeans again, but they both found that the look suited him better more and more. Every time October saw Hyde he tried to find the time to count all of his tattoos. Kate seemed more interested in trying to figure out what they meant, if they meant anything at all.

"Alabaster asked me to drive you guys to school this morning" Hyde said with a shrug and a yawn, looking like he could use a couple extra hours of sleep. Kate felt sleepy just looking at him. "Let's get some breakfast first though, or I'm going to starve to death before I ever get you there"

Both Kate and October were finding that they liked Hyde a little more each time they spoke to him. He was quiet and bitter sometimes, but they still found themselves growing attached.

They walked to the breakfast room together, where they knew their mother and Alabaster would be. However they seemed to have another man with them. He was sitting across from Alabaster in a suit and holding several large folders of papers.

When Alabaster saw them come in he motioned for them to come in and sit. "This is my lawyer, George Hurst, George these are my new children Kate and October. You of course have already met my son Hyde"

The man now called George Hurst stood up and shook all of their hands. "Good to meet you Kate and October, and good to see you again Hyde"

Alabaster took a bite of the biscuit on his plate and then a sip of his coffee before speaking again. " After all the trouble I had adopting Hyde after his mother died, I decided I would be better off getting all of this done now instead of waiting until it's too late"

It felt so official and permanent that the two children couldn't help but smile. For the first time in their life something seemed like it wasn't going to disappear. It was going to happen. They ate their breakfast with a smile as they watched Alabaster and the lawyer talk about wills and stepparent adoptions.

Their mother leaned in towards October and Kate, a large smile on her face. "We choose a date last night, we're getting married exactly a month from next Friday."

"That's really close Mom, I thought weddings took like a lot of planning and stuff" Kate said quietly knowing how busy Alabaster was there was no way he was going to have time to do it in a month.

"Alabaster told me that I can make all the preparations" Their mom said with a look of joy, they could practically feel the excitement off of her. "I already got permission to fly to France this afternoon with four of my friends to go wedding and bridesmaid dress shopping. We're going to stay until Friday."

A part of them was really excited for their mother. Kate however could feel something pull at her, because shouldn't a mother want their daughter to take part in something like that. October could feel anger pulling at him, because their mother never thought to say something to them. If they would have ridden the bus like they had planned they would have never been told until it was already too late.

They just smiled though and ate their breakfast. Whenever Hyde was done eating, he drove them to school in his beautiful car and suddenly they felt the amazing in their new clothes again.

Kate actually talked to her piers. They all complimented her on her new clothes and she thanked them all. She would always compliment them back in some way and they would talk about where they bought it and how much it costs. She never picked up her tattered paperback book, because she was so busy talking and she never once missed it.

Boys smiled at her in the hallways and for once she smiled back.

Everything was wonderful until Gym. She walked into the gym and everyone was staring at her and whispering to each other. She thought for a moment it was just her paranoia but after a moment people started coming up to her. They always said the same thing, "I'm sorry to hear about Peter."

She would always ask what happened and they would just leave without a word. They kept doing this until she felt like she wanted to scream. Finally she practically begged a girl to tell her what was going on.

"Didn't you hear" The look on the girl's face was pure awkwardness, as if she hated the fact that she was going to be the one that had to tell Kate. "Friday night Peter tried to commit suicide, he's in the hospital right now"

It took a minute to hit her; she walked back a few feet and just stood there. Feeling absolutely nothing for a moment except shock. Then slowly it started to sink in. She thought about Peter's kind face and his sweet nature. She thought about all the people who teased him and excluded him. Suddenly the image of him lying on the ground in a puddle of blood came to mind and she thought she was going to be sick.

With tears in her eyes she asked the gym teacher if she could use the restroom. The gym teacher nodded knowing exactly what was going on. Everyone knew before Kate did. She ran into the locker room and hid in one of the bathroom stalls. She curled up into a ball and started sobbing. How could a day so perfect be ruined so quickly?

She tried to tell herself that it was okay because he didn't die but she couldn't help but think that she wasn't enough. She wasn't enough to make him want to stay alive. She didn't bother trying to wipe her tears away.

She stayed that way all hour long.

Towards the end of the hour all the girls swarmed in the locker room doing their best to get dressed before the bell rang. She debating leaving her hiding place, and getting dressed but she just couldn't find the strength. All she wanted to do was not exist, just for a moment or two, just long enough to breathe.

She just wanted to pause life for a moment, as if it were a movie or video game. She needed a break.

Amongst all of the chatter of the girls Kate heard one voice that seemed to stand out. Ashley's. "I would try to kill myself too if I was that ugly" Ashley's friends cackling could be heard and Kate saw red. For a moment she thought she was actually capable of murder.

She stormed out of the stall and came straight up to Ashley. She saw the fear flash in Ashley's eyes as she remembered what happened the last time Kate had that look on her face. It didn't stop her from punching the girl in the face as hard as she could. The tiny girl let out a cry as she held her now bleeding nose.

"You narcissistic little cunt," Kate spat out bitterly,"I hope you burn in hell, you fucking whore"

Ashley looked up at her with anger and tears in her eyes, but she swallowed down anything she wanted to say. The girls around her just stared, not saying a word.

Except one.

A senior that only had one class with Kate,Kate didn't even know her name. Her hair was bleach blonde with lime green streaks. Her make up matched her hair, just as lime green and bright. It captured attention. Her lip was pierced and so was her tongue. Kate wondered if she would ever have the courage to look so bold.

"You look like you could use a cigarette sugar" The girl said as she wrapped her arm around Kate and pulled her gently in the other direction. Kate didn't smoke but she just nodded and let the girl take her away before she did something she would regret.

They went behind the gym and into the baseball field behind the school. They hid in the dugouts. If it had been any other day Kate would have been worried about getting caught, but at that moment all she wanted was to never go back to school again.

"My name's Erica by the way" The girl said before biting her lip and pulling out two cigarettes from the pack in her pocket. She handed one to Kate and slid the other between her fingers before pulling out a lighter. She looked up at Kate with dull green eyes as she lit the cigarettes up.

"Kate" She said with a nod as she pressed the cigarette to her lips like she had seen her brother do a thousand times. One cigarette never got anyone addicted and she just wanted the calming effect her brother swore they had.

She took a drag and wondered if she was doing it right for a moment. She opened her mouth and watched the smoke escape. She didn't feel anything at all. So she took another drag.

"That was pretty bad ass back there" Erica said as she took a drag herself, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as if it were the most relaxing thing she had ever experienced.

"Thanks" Kate shrugged and wondered if she was sounding rude. She decided she really didn't care. Her heart was still pounding and she couldn't get Peter off of her mind.

"Do you wanna just cut class? My house is like a block away from here and we can just chill out there" Erica said as she took another drag. Kate nodded because she wanted nothing more then to leave that god awful place. She didn't think about the consequences.

Erica's house reminded Kate of her old trailer. Broken windows with cardboard taped over them, beer bottles thrown around,and overflowing ash trays. She wondered if her trailer had smelled the same way Erica's house did.

"Where are your parents?" Kate asked as she watched Erica walk into the kitchen and pull two beers from her fridge. It was freezing cold as it was thrust into her hands but after a moment it became bearable.

"A couple hundred miles west, I live with my boyfriend David" The girl said as she plopped down on her couch and opened up her beer. Kate opened hers up and just stared down at it, thinking about how her mother got when she drank and wondering if she would be the same way.

Kate took a drink of it, wanting to gag at the taste, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to finish hers. She must have been quiet for a minute because Erica seemed uncomfortable. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Erica asked with a smile as she fiddled with a loose string on her shirt.

"Yeah" Kate said before she could stop herself, "But he's married." She had been holding it in so long, wanting to badly to tell anyone, it just sort of slipped out. It felt good though, even though she was terrified of what this stranger thought.

"Forbidden fruit" Erica said with and laugh, and Kate laughed too the nervousness making almost everything funny. "Is he sexy?"

"Unbelievably so" Kate said thinking about Alabaster gorgeous smile. "His wife is gorgeous though, I can't even compete with her"

Erica looked at Kate for a moment, and Kate was glad she was wearing her new clothes that actually fit her body properly. "I think you've got the candy, you just need to find the right wrapper"

Erica sat up and walked into the other room, after a moment she came back with something in her hands. She tossed it to Kate and Kate smoothed it out to see what it was. It was a skirt and the fabric felt smooth and soft on her fingers.

"Try it on, I promise not to look at you until you've got them on" Erica said as she sat back down and began drinking her beer again. Kate slipped off her jeans and slid on the skirt. She felt so insecure. It barely covered her butt let alone her legs.

"That'll get his attention, he won't even be able to think about his wife"

They talked until it was time to go back to school. Kate had never felt so young in her whole life. She always felt like she was a little older then her piers but she suddenly felt like a teenager when she was with Erica. And for the first time she had a female friend.

If she would have remembered Peter, she would have felt bad about how easily she forgot him.

For once October was the one at school.

Though no one would ever accuse October of being a good student. October and a couple of his friends spent all of their last period in the bathroom drinking and smoking. They were teasing Rhett mercilessly over him not drinking and mocking Danny-Boy's new hair cut. It was all in good fun, and Rhett was laughing just as hard as they rest of them. October could tell that it was getting to Danny-Boy though.

It was unbelievably boring.

"Hey October," Rhett said with a little irritation in his voice, it took October a second but he realized that Rhett had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"What?" October said as he took another swig of vodka, trying to play off how distracted he was. He couldn't get his mind off Alabaster.

"You should come over to my house today, Holly-Beth is dying to see you, and I have something to show you" Rhett said as he took a drag from his cigarette and gave October a smile that seemed to set him on fire.

"Alright, I'll just walk home with you guys after school" October said as he took another swig, suddenly knowing that he wasn't going to make it through unless he was drunk. If it was even possible for October to tell Rhett no, he certainly couldn't turn down Holly-Beth in front of all of his friends.

The day went by fast, every second of it October worried about Holly-Beth and how she was going to act. He knew that she was going to want to fool around. A part of him wanted to just break up with her and get it over with but another part of him couldn't do it. He knew how sad she would be and how the whole school would wonder why he broke up with such a beautiful perfect girl. They would figure out about him.

He made a plan. He was going to go through with whatever she wanted to do but be as drunk as possible during. A part of him felt guilty, but another part of him knew there was no other way he could go through with it.

He walked home with them that afternoon and they talked about everything. Mostly though, October's new house and family. He didn't talk much about Alabaster,because he was afraid his words might reveal something. He described Hyde though, and talked about his new room and his maid.

They went past their mom, who was rolling cigarettes on their kitchen table, and into their tiny room. Holly-Beth and Rhett took a seat on the bed while October took a seat on a cooler that doubled as a chair.

October never really realized how much a like Rhett and Holly-Beth looked like until he saw them so close together. It wasn't like Kate and October, who were twins but didn't really look that much alike. No, there was no denying Rhett and Holly-Beth were related.

Holly Beth was gorgeous, but there was no denying she was a teenager. Her blonde hair was cut short and had her bangs were dyed black. Her eyeliner was on thick and her eyeshadow dark, it took away from her green eyes. Her boobs were practically spilling out of her too tight shirt and every time she moved her shirt lifted up to show her bellybutton piercing.

Rhett was the same though in a more masculine fashion. His hair was dyed all the way black. A black t-shirt hugged his form, displaying some band October had never heard of. October couldn't stop staring as Rhett pulled his leather jacket off. His arms were gorgeous and decorated with all sorts of tattoos. His eyes were what really got to October though, something in them just screamed sex. It reminded him of Alabaster's eyes in a way.

October took a swig from his vodka bottle, trying to figure out how much he could drink without getting sick. He had been drinking little bits all day, though he felt almost completely sober. He liked the warmth in his chest though, and he could feel his cheeks getting flushed.

Rhett pulled out a bottle of vodka from beneath their bed, there was barely any in the bottle but it was enough for Holly-Beth to get a swig. Rhett didn't drink much, he didn't like the feeling of it.

They smoked and talked, about pretty much everything. Holly-Beth was debating getting her nipple pierced and Rhett wanted a new tattoo. Both spent a good hour trying to convince October that a tattoo on his arm would be sexy. The more they talked to the more October drank.

It seemed to all blend in together. He wasn't quite sure what time it was. It felt incredibly late, but he knew it couldn't be as late as it felt. He was feeling a little sick to his stomach. However everything Holly-Beth and Rhett said was hilarious and he suddenly didn't feel so self-conscious.

October got up towards the middle of their conversation because he had to pee. He tripped on the way out of the room and had to catch himself on the wall.

Rhett laughed and October was too drunk to be embarrassed. "If you drink much more October, I'll just have to take advantage of you." Rhett laughed and October laughed, but Holly-Beth didn't laugh she just glared at her brother.

The whole world knew that Rhett was bisexual. He openly flaunted it. Rhett was the kind of guy that could get away with just about anything. October equally hated and loved him for it. While October would be openly shamed and humiliated for being gay, Rhett could be whatever he pleased. October once saw a guy make fun of Rhett and end up bleeding from the mouth by the time Rhett was done with him. Rhett had respect.

One time when October was drunk and high he confessed to Rhett that he had thoughts about boys sometimes. Rhett had been looking at him a little different ever since.

Holly-Beth did not appreciate these looks.

When October got back from the bathroom they were both sitting on the floor smoking. Rhett held it out for October, and it took October a moment to realize it wasn't a cigarette. He laughed a little too much before pressing the joint to his lips and taking a drag.

October never really liked weed all that much. He only smoked it when he was around Rhett. Holly-Beth however would choose to spend her whole life high if she could.

After a good twenty minutes of sitting around talking, mostly about what he missed at Danny-Boy's party, Rhett's phone rang. He answered and after several, "fine"s, "whatever"s, and "what the hell"s he shut his phone.

"I'll be back in like fifteen minutes, I have to go drive Danny-Boy to the store." He said as he stood up and grabbed his wallet and car keys off the bed. "Make sure October doesn't drink too much more, he's already drunk off his ass"

Whenever Rhett disappeared October was left vulnerable and at Holly-Beth's mercy. Holly-Beth climbed onto his lap and October laughed awkwardly, his head spinning so much that every little movement felt like he was falling.

Holly-Beth kissed him and for a moment he didn't even realize what was going on. After a few seconds he started kissing back, his tongue sliding against hers, all he could think about was how Alabaster kissed better then her. He ignored the sickening feeling in his stomach that told him this wasn't right.

She pulled his hair gently as her mouth traveled down his throat, sucking and licking gently. Her hips slowly rocking against him creating a pleasant friction. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Alabaster who was grinding so sweetly against him.

As she moved back up and their tongues collided again her hand went between them and started rubbing October through his jeans. It was Alabaster's hand on him, and behind his closed eyes all he could imagine was the smoldering look that would be in Alabaster's eyes.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the button on his jeans popping, but he closed them after a second. He giggled obscenely at the feel of her cold hand inside his boxers. She just shook her head and laughed too, "you're so drunk" She said but it didn't stop her from grabbing onto his cock. He closed his eyes even tighter as if it would somehow make her shut up, it pulled him out of his fantasy every time she spoke.

It was Alabaster's hand stroking him, gently teasing him, because that's all that could describe the hand job in comparison to Alabaster's. A mean tease. He laughed out loud at this thought, and could hear Holly-Beth snicker at him. The more she stroked him the more into fantasy he became, he could practically hear Alabaster's resonant voice whispering in his ear.

"Holly-Beth get your ass in here" Holly-Beth's mother screamed from somewhere else in the house. October was quickly ripped out of his fantasy. Holly-Beth stopped her stroking and stood up.

"I'll be back in just a minute, sorry" He opened his eyes and watched as she left. As soon as she was out of sight he grabbed his vodka bottle a took another swig. He was so dizzy and he felt like any second he might vomit, but he still drank.

He didn't exactly know what was going on but he started to cry. Big fat tears fell from his eyes and landed on his arm. He felt so pathetic as he cried. Nobody was doing him any harm, Holly-Beth was just trying to take something from him that he should be eager to give. She sensed his distance and thought it was her fault, so was trying to become close to him again. He knew she never meant to hurt him.

Rhett entered the room and looked down at October. October thought he must look like a pathetic mess. Crying on the floor with his pants unzipped. Rhett walked over to him and helped him stand up, he sat him down on the bed and took a seat next to him.

He held October rubbing smooth soft circles onto his back. October stopped his crying and just let himself be held. Rhett placed kisses all over October's forehead and slowly they trailed down October's cheek. One was placed on his lips, after a moment Rhett was kissing him full on. October kissed back after a moment, not really knowing what he was doing but knowing what was expected out of him.

Rhett pushed him down on the bed and October felt his head spin at the sudden movement. He felt his shirt being pushed up and Rhett's tongue on his stomach. Kissing, licking, and sucking. It sent a warmth through October's body.

"Don't worry, Holly-Beth is going to be another twenty minutes" Rhett said as he pulled October's pants off of him with a few less then gentle tugs. October just laid there, confused and dizzy, trying to catch up with what was happening.

When he finally did he was struck with a sudden urge to get away. "No, Rhett, we can't, no" October said as he started crying again, trying to keep Rhett from taking off his boxers with no luck. "Holly-Beth" he said not managing to voice his thoughts.

"She doesn't have to know, don't worry, no one has to know" Rhett said as he wrapped his hands around October's cock and began lightly stroking it. The warmth of arousal flooded October's body along with a feeling of disgust. He felt so dirty, no better then a whore. He was suddenly aware that he was so drunk he couldn't think straight and Rhett was completely sober.

Warm tears trailed down his face and he muttered his "No"s and "please don't". Rhett ignored them as he grabbed October's cock with one hand and lowered his mouth down on it.

October wished it didn't feel as good as it did. However, He couldn't count the times he had imagined this very same scene in his mind. He had lusted after Rhett for so long, but it just felt dirty now.

He felt like a whore.

He watched through tear filled eyes as Rhett stayed between his legs, licking and sucking, spreading those lips around October's cock. He was so turned on that he could barely stand it. He rested his hands in Rhett's hair and tugged on it. His words of protest dying on his lips.

It must have been an eternity like that. October torn between the desire for it to never stop and to come. Eventually his breathing started coming fast and hitching. His hands tightened in Rhett's hair and he began thrusting his hips upwards against his will.

Rhett stopped his sucking and moved away, October's finger released Rhett's hair and watched with a whimper on his lips. Rhett leaned down and pulled a sock off his foot before he began to stroke October hard and fast. October came with a sudden jerk, all of his cum being caught in Rhett's dirty sock.

After a few pants he realized what he had done and began to cry again. Rhett tossed the sock in the trash before looking at October. The younger boy scrambled to put his boxers and jeans back on, but he was so drunk that he could barely stand up straight. Rhett helped him and as soon as October was dressed he reached for his vodka bottle and took another swig.

"Take me home" October said as he held his vodka bottle to his chest, it was almost empty. He rested his hand on his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up at any second. He wanted to throw up and wallow in his guilt at his own house.

October didn't say a word the whole way to his house, he just stared out the window. Not a thought in his head, except for an extreme desire to hide in his bed. Rhett left as soon as October was out of the car, and October stumbled to the front porch. He had a sudden thought, his mom would kill him if Alabaster saw him in this state.

So he stumbled into the back yard taking another swig from his bottle as he did. It suddenly hit him, he grasped at his stomach as he suddenly bent over and threw up. It burned horribly, but it felt much better now that it was over with. He began to sob though, the pathetic noises coming from him smothered by his own hands.

He stumbled a few feet and laid down in the cold damp grass. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten his coat at Rhett's. He wasn't cold though, but he knew he should be. It looked like it might snow. He laid there crying. He held his limbs close to his body trying to think of what to do. All he wanted to do was just lay down and die.

He felt gentle hands on his shoulders and he opened his eyes. A dark silhouette was bent down over him, he couldn't quite see who it was because of how dark it was and his blurry vision. The voice was unmistakable though, "October?" the voice asked softly, Alabaster's resonant voice.

October wrapped his arms around Alabaster's neck and pressed his face into the man's shirt. "I didn't mean to" he sobbed into Alabaster's shirt not quite knowing what he was saying. " I'm not like my dad"

Alabaster made a gentle hushing sound as he smoothed down October's hair. "It's going to be alright, you're skin is so cold, we should get you inside"

He held onto Alabaster's shirt so tight that it hurt his hands. "I'm so scared" He whimpered as he pressed his whole body against Alabaster. The older man wrapped his arms around October and held him close.

"It's alright, you're mine now, I'll take care of you" Alabaster smoothed down his hair again and kissed him on the forehead. He got October to detach from him long enough for him to pick the boy up like he might a sleeping child. October stayed as still as he could as Alabaster carried him into the house.

October buried his face into Alabaster's chest so he wouldn't have to see Kate and Hyde's stares. Alabaster smiled gently at both of them as he passed. It didn't do anything to calm Kate down. It made October cry even harder now that he knew Kate was worried about him too.

October thought Alabaster was bringing him upstairs to his own room, but instead they went down the long hallway that only led to one place. Alabaster's room. October always wondered what Alabaster's room looked like, it looked like he was going to find out.

It wasn't anything like he had imagined.

October could smell Alabaster's room from the hallway and as they stepped through the door it overcame him. It smelled wonderful. Though not overpowering the rooms scent was undeniable and ever changing. In one part of the room he would catch a hint of ginger in the air, but in another he might catch a whiff of mint or eucalyptus. On beautiful dark shelves were candles of all shapes and sizes, all of them in elegant white holders, none of them were lit.

Mirrors covered the walls, each in a beautiful intricate frames, complex and breathtaking designs carved into every one of them. There must have been dozens. As Alabaster carried him through the room he did his best to avoid looking at the mirrors, he didn't want to look himself in the eye. They were beautiful though, he just wanted to reach out and touch one.

In the middle of the room was Alabaster's bed, the rich black canopy tied back to show the smooth black fabric covering the bed. Alabaster gently set October at the bottom of the bed. The comforter felt so soft against his skin that October couldn't help but bury his face in it. It smelled good too, like spices and flowers. He couldn't help but imagine what it must be like to sleep under it every night.

Alabaster untied October's shoes and pulled them off and set them in the corner. October felt bad, because his shoes were muddy and Alabaster's carpet was as white as fresh snow. He hoped they didn't damage the carpet. Alabaster then pulled October's shirt off of him, which October tried to help out with. He took off October's pants and boxers as well, getting absolutely no fight out of October. He then folded the clothes and set them in the corner with the shoes.

"I need to pee" October said as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Alabaster laughed at how brash he sounded and pointed at a curtain on the other side of the room. "Just go through the curtain, there's a toothbrush still in it's package in the medicine cabinet, you're welcome to it"

October got a little dizzy as he stood up but it went away after a moment. He walked quickly across the room, feeling almost like he would sink in the plush carpet if he stayed in one place. He pulled aside the curtain and walked through the opening expecting to immediately be in the bathroom.

Instead he was in another room. The walls had built in bookshelves in them and were filled with all kinds of books. There was an elegant little table and two big chairs. A game of chess seemed to be half way finished on the table. There was another little table on the other side of the small room, on this one was a bottle of scotch and two glasses sitting next to a cigar box.

There was another curtain, and he brushed this one aside and walked through the opening. This time he was in a hallway. There was three doors, two on the right side and one on the left. He tried on on the right and it was just a huge walk in closet filled with Alabaster's clothes. He tried the other one of the right and found a closet filled with his mother's things. Finally, he tried the one of the left which revealed October's object of desire.

As October urinated he looked around the bathroom in wonder. It was gorgeous. What caught his attention the most was how big it was. When he finished up he washed his hands and began searching for toothbrush. He eventually found it and Alabaster's toothpaste. He brushed his teeth as hard as he could, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. He brushed his teeth three times in all.

He felt a lot better as he walked back into the part of the room with Alabaster's bed. He still felt drunk, but he was starting to sober up. He could actually move his head without the world spinning. A part of him felt weird walking around naked, but another part of him could care less.

When he got back Alabaster was sitting on the bed untying his shoes. He smiled as he slipped them off and slid them underneath his bed. He stood up and undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They slid off his arms easily and were tossed in a pile on the floor.

October had forgotten how gorgeous Alabaster was underneath his work clothes. He finally registered how easily those arms carried him just moments ago. He could feel his heart beating faster just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry I'm so crazy" October said softly, barely above a whisper, it slipped from his lips without his permission. He blamed it on the liquor.

Alabaster walked over to him slowly and smiled at him gently, "You're not crazy." He rested his hand on October's cheek and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

October had thought that he was done crying, but a tear slipped out. He pressed himself against Alabaster, resting his cheek against Alabaster's chest. "Yes I am, I really am." He said it quietly , as a reflection more then an insult.

They slid into bed together, underneath Alabaster's silken red sheets. October rested mostly on top of Alabaster, his whole upper body sprawled across Alabaster's torso. His arms on either side of Alabaster as if hugging him closer. Their legs were intertwined.

It was completely innocent and it made October's heartbeat slow down to a crawl. He felt so peaceful and safe. Nothing could ever get to him in Alabaster's arms. It felt nice, so guilt free, it washed him away of the sin from earlier. Purified.

He slept through the night.

Kate however did not. She tossed and turned all night thinking of the look on her brother's face as he was carried in. She smelt the liquor on him as he passed. She wished with all of her heart that he would just stop drinking. With every bottle she saw him become their father.

The next day passed by without them really noticing.

Kate was once again complimented by all of her classmates. Her clothes made her confident enough to talk to people, confident enough to make friends. She had somewhere to sit at lunch. Erica and a few other people kept her busy with constant chattering. Yet, every time she smiled she felt guilty, because Peter wasn't there smiling with her. It made her sick to her stomach, because the more she talked to people the more she found reasons to like them. She realized that she didn't like Peter, he was just company. It made her feel guilty.

October's day wasn't any better. He avoided Holly-Beth and Rhett for as long possible. Eventually Holly-Beth caught up with him wondering why he left in such a hurry the night before. He faked a laugh and made up some lie about getting sick. Later As they drank and smoked in the bathroom he could feel Rhett's eyes on him, and for a moment Rhett's hand lingered on his spine. It reminded him of how pathetic he must have looked the night before, sobbing and drunk in a ball on Alabaster's lawn. He would fiddle with the watch Alabaster gave him and think about his smile and it didn't hurt so bad.

That night Kate stood in front of the mirror as she shimmied into her skirt. She smoothed down the dark material, looking at her long legs in the mirror. She felt sexy. She turned around to look at her ass in the mirror, she was a mixture of thrilled and embarrassed about the fact that the skirt barely covered it. She hoped Erica was right about the skirt, she didn't Alabaster to think she was slutty, she just wanted to be wanted.

She walked through the halls with her eyes set on Alabaster's office. Everyone else in the house was asleep, so she didn't have to worry about them seeing. She saw Alabaster sitting at his desk though the glass walls. He was leaned over a file writing something down on a legal pad on one side of him. She almost didn't want to bother him, but he looked up after a moment and saw her standing there. Their eyes met and that sexy smirk tugged at his lips, she couldn't help herself.

She walked into the room and could see his eyes lingering on her thighs. She felt a blush settle on her cheeks as a thrill ran through her.

"You look very sexy" Alabaster said as he set his pen down, "But you didn't have to get all dressed up for me"

"I didn't" Kate said defensively, Alabaster looked almost threatening in his leather office chair. Even with his tie unfastened and his hair messy, it was something in his eyes. It made her spine tingle. Thrilling.

"You weren't wearing that skirt before" he said with an all knowing smirk as he motioned for her to come closer. She walked over to him trying to hide the blush that was now burning her cheeks. He rested his hand on her leg, right where her skirt ended, the warmth of his hand and closeness was distracting. His hand slowly moved underneath her skirt resting on her ass, the tips of his fingers just barely running against the lace fringe of her panties. He stood up his hand still resting on her, he leaned in closely and whispered into her ear, "Let's go to my room, we don't want your brother or Hyde to see us on accident"

Kate followed him to the bedroom, she had never been in it before and she found herself entranced. She looked at all of the mirrors, catching glimpses of herself in them. She reached out gently and touched the cold material, when she pulled away she saw that she left a smudge and felt bad for ruining something so perfect.

She didn't think about it long. She felt Alabaster's hand rest on her side and felt his warm breath on her neck. His gentle fingers brushed aside her hair and he said in his smooth voice "You're so beautiful." His lips pressed teasingly soft against her throat just enough to make a shiver go through her body. She wanted that mouth all over her.

He laid her down on the bed and captured her lips in a kiss, it felt like he was taking all of her. A little rough and demanding. His fingers dug into her hair and pulled her into the kiss, she could feel the power off of him. It rolled off him in waves. Primal and vicious, like an animal. Lust. It made her warm all over, her whole body tingle. She pressed her hips against his as she kissed back, dizzy with desire. She wanted him badly.

His hand rubbed circles on her stomach as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. He broke off from kissing her long enough to pull her shirt off of her. She felt exposed, a mixture of self-conscious and turned on. He began kissing down her throat, a mixture of sucking and licking, and occasionally biting. He kept at it until their wasn't a spot of Kate's throat that didn't feel touched.

He licked and bit down her throat to her chest. The black fringe on Kate's bra was traced oh so delicately with his tongue. Her fingers curled in his sheets as she looked down at him with lust in her eyes. She felt selfish because she was just lying there, but she was afraid If she did anything he would stop. She never wanted it to stop. His fingers reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It was pulled off of her and set to the side out of the way.

His warm hands kneaded her breasts, squeezing them lightly. He leaned down and took one of her soft nipples inside of his mouth. She whimpered softly at the feeling of his sucking gently on it while kneading her other breast with his hand. He pulled her into a fog, all she could think about was how good it felt. The rest of the world didn't matter.

One hand supported his weight as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his other hand moved down his stomach and beneath her skirt. His fingers pressed against the front of her lace panties, she could feel the material sticking to her wetness. She knew he could feel it on his fingers. She couldn't help but blush as she felt a thrill go through her. Just as his fingers slipped underneath her panties he bit her lip causing her whimper. He smirked as he sucked on it gently, making it all better.

His fingers massaged her clit as his tongue entertained her mouth. She felt it building inside her, pleasure, waiting to push her over the edge. She panted open mouth against his parted lips, his lust filled eyes connected to her own. She moved her hips, grinding up against his fingers as their tongues played against each other. Slick and consuming. Her hand went down between her legs to press his hand even harder against herself.

She lost track of time. The only things in her world were Alabaster's tongue and fingers. It all blurred together. She was torn between wanting it to go on forever and not being able to handle it for much longer. She panted fast as the pleasure built, her fingers digging deep in the sheets and she had to close her eyes. Pitiful sounds escaped her lips as her orgasm ripped through her causing her body to shudder. She laid there and let the world put itself back together. All she could think about was how beautiful Alabaster's eyes were.

Another few days passed. All they could think about was Alabaster. He took over their every thought. The day became nothing but anticipation, impatient waiting to arrive home. When they were home it was impatient waiting for him to get finished with his work. They spent every moment they could with him. Sneaking kisses behind closed doors even if it was just for a moment. Suddenly he was their whole world.

They felt themselves growing cold to each other. The secret so large that it was driving a hole between them. October felt the pulling urge to confess his every sin to her. While she wanted to keep this one secret to herself, the one thing that makes her life exciting. The awkward silences between them kept growing, until they just seemed to sit in silence with each other.

October laid on his bed staring at a math problem, fighting for enough concentration to tackle it. Usually Kate helped him, but she was just sitting on the corner of the bed chewing on the lid to her pen. He looked at her torn between the desire to throw his math book on the ground and begging her to help him. Something caught his eyes, the shine of her the necklace around her throat.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Where did you get it?" he asked as he fiddled with his watch not understanding why he was so nervous talking to the person he was closest too.

"It was a gift" Kate said with a gentle smile as she touched it lightly with her finger tips.

"From Alabaster?" He asked not knowing why he did, he gripped onto the watch hard when he saw her eyes light up. Pure happiness. Their mother's boyfriends have showered them in gifts before, but he had never seen that kind of happiness. It suddenly clicked in his head, it made him almost sick.

"Yes, How did you know?" Kate asked a little confused but the light was still in her eyes, she enjoyed talking about her favorite possession.

"So you'll remember he's always thinking about you?" October asked feeling disgust and hurt crawl into him, the words burned his tongue. The expensive watch on his wrist seemed to almost burn his skin, he took it off his wrist and set it down on the bed.

"How do you know that?" She asked a kind of awkwardness in her voice mixed with the confusion. Her eyes settled on the watch and he could feel the uneasiness in the air.

"He said the same thing to me about my watch" he said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain it all. Hoping that his intelligent sister would be able to fill in the blanks by herself. He expected questions though. Questions on his sexuality, or how long this had been going on, but no questions left her mouth.

"That son of a bitch" She said quietly,"What are we going to do?"


	5. Surprises

The hours past by as October lay in his bed, sleep was refusing to come. He couldn't get Alabaster out of his head. It was proving to be a long night. He glared up at his clock that screamed neon numbers at him, it was four a.m and he had school in the morning. Alabaster flooded his mind, the one he had loved and the one that frightened him. It was all he could think about as he tossed and turned in his sheets. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to go talk to Alabaster.

His bare feet hit the floor softly as he wandered about, it had been warm in his bedroom, toasty even, but now in the great halls and long hallways it was chilly. He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest as he made his way to Alabasters room. He came upon the door and knocked loudly, hoping that it would wake Alabaster from whatever peaceful slumber that held him.

The door opened revealing Alabaster. October suddenly felt nervous, just being around Alabaster caused his confidence to disappear. He was good at faking though, if anything, he wouldn't let Alabaster know how nervous he was. "We really need to have a talk" October said, aggression and conflict in his voice, angry sounded so much better then afraid.

Alabaster stood on the other side of the door frame. He was as handsome as ever draped in a black robe tied sloppy, his bare chest exposed gloriously where the edges of the fabric did not meet. His dark hair was messy and there was a sort of spark of interest in his green eyes. Cradled in his hand was a glass of scotch and pressed between his lips was a cigarette. October had not known that Alabaster smoked or drank; apparently he didn't know much about the man at all.

Alabaster took the cigarette from his lips and let the thick smoke escape through them. "Come in" He said coolly, as he turned and walked inside the room. October followed him through the curtain that separated the bedroom from the backroom. It was how October remembered it. The two big soft looking leather seats and the table with a game of chess on it. However Hyde was sitting in one of those seats and was staring down at the chess board with a look of determination. The table with the bottle of scotch on it was missing the glasses from it and the cigar box was open.

"Hyde, go get October a soda from the kitchen" Alabaster said calmly an edge of authority to his tone. Hyde stood up, took one look at Alabaster and then disappeared through the curtain without a word. Alabaster took a seat in one of the leather chairs, taking a slow drink from his scotch as he watched October. As he pulled the glass from his lips he spoke, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know really-uh, just everything I guess." October stumbled out as he looked around awkwardly, not taking a seat until Alabaster pointed at the chair across the table from him. He took a seat and felt incredibly small in the other sized chair. "Mostly about Kate. I know you've been seeing her too"

"What about it?" Alabaster asked as he took a drink from his glass.

"Why would you fucking do that to me?" October asked angrily as he stared down at his folded hands. He was put off by the other man's apathy, as if the man thought it was as ordinary as anything else. He hoped Alabaster had a really good answer, that or one bad enough that October could quit him without a second thought.

October watched nervously as Alabaster put his cigarette out in the ash tray and set his drink on the table. Alabaster stood up and moved smoothly over to where October was hiding in his seat. The confidence dripped from him, and October found himself addicted to the taste of it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the older man.

Alabaster rested his warm hand on October's face, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he traced October's bottom lip with his thumb. "What horrible sin have I committed?" October didn't speak he just looked up at Alabaster's bright eyes; the words were caught in his throat. "I've never spoken a word about monogamy, so am I to be held responsible for your delusions of it?" The words were soft and almost warm yet they held enough bite to keep October quiet. "Am I guilty of neglect? I've given you everything you need, I share my home, my food, and my money with you. I give you my love. I love you both, and the thought of living without either one of you hurts me. I can care for you all, so let me, all I want to do is love both you and Kate."

October searched for an argument, but could not find one. Alabaster's words made him feel stupid and childish, and a little bit selfish. He couldn't summon any anger either; he just looked in Alabaster's eyes and found the desire to fight died in him. "sorry" He said quietly. He felt out of place and embarrassed, and he couldn't help but wonder how angry Alabaster was at him.

Alabaster leaned down and kissed him gently at first, the gentleness disappeared as the passion grew. Soon October felt a hand buried in his hair and had his breath stolen away by Alabaster's agile tongue. Their tongues tangled together messily, wonderfully, October's hands grasping loosely at the front of Alabaster's robes. They kissed until they had to break off, October had forgotten to breathe. He looked up at Alabaster fervently, a mixture of adoration and obsession in his bright blue eyes as he panted breathlessly against the older man's lips.

Alabaster rested his hand on October's cheek, cupping it lightly, as he looked down at him. "Go get some sleep baby; if I wasn't waiting for a phone call I would join you. but you need some sleep, you have school tomorrow"

October nuzzled his face into Alabaster's hand almost instinctively; it felt warm and dry against his soft cheek. The thought of his lonely bed bothered him, almost frightened him. "Could I just lie in your lap for a while?" October asked quietly, afraid of the answer," I promise I won't bother you, and as soon as you get the phone call I'll go up to my room and sleep- it's just that my rooms really cold and it's nice and warm in here"

"Okay, just this time" Alabaster said as he kissed October on the forehead ignoring October flimsy excuse. He stood up and took a seat in the other chair; October followed him over and climbed into his lap. He rested his head on Alabaster shoulder and curled his legs up into the chair, making himself as small as possible. Alabaster's arms wrapped around him, cradling his body closer.

It was a safe haven. He could smell the spice of Alabaster's cologne as he buried his face into the crook of Alabaster's neck. The older man's robe felt silky soft against his bare chest, and even the way Alabaster's hand was to tight on his leg was perfect. He basked in how breathtaking everything was as he let sleep carry his off. He didn't even notice he was falling under, the last thing he remembered was Alabaster's warm voice, the gentle words "I love you" whispered into his ear.

He awoke in his bed, surrounded by his blankets, he could smell Alabaster on his clothes.

The day went by without any real development, October and Kate were both too far in their minds to really interact with their surrounding. They were like the walking dead. The people around them noticed, but couldn't manage to shake them out of it. They couldn't pull themselves out of thoughts about Alabaster.

They sat on the bus waiting for it to deliver it in front of their home; both snuggled underneath October's jacket. They both stared out the fogged up windows as they thought about what they were going to do. It was Kate who finally made a decision, she leaned in close and whispered quietly, "We have to tell mom"

October had always valued their mother more then Kate did, and he felt guiltly just thinking about what they were doing behind their mothers back. However, the very thought of telling on Alabaster made guilt eat at him. So he searched his mind for excuses.

"We'll get it trouble too, mom will be pissed and she'll know I'm gay." He whispered back.

"We won't tell her about you at all, and we'll lie. We'll say Alabaster has been really inappropriate, grabbing my ass and saying dirty things, trying to get me to have sex with him. He'll be out of our lives and we won't get in trouble." She said with anger in her eyes, it was obvious to October that she was out for blood. He didn't want to be involved, he was sure that she would end up hurting him without realizing it.

"What about Alabaster?" October whispered back, feeling his sister tense at just the man's name.

"What about the jackass?" Kate asked bitterly, "He's the one that hurt us, not the other way around… he deserves whatever he gets"

"I don't know if I can do that. He lied, but he's not the devil" October said with a shrug, hating the way his sister was glaring at him.

"We've always been together October, don't let this bastard get between us, do this for me... Please."

That night October called their mother. His hand was shaking as he held the phone to his ear, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as his stomach turned. He felt guilty, bad for betraying his mother, and equally bad for doing this to Alabaster. It had to be done though. It couldn't be helped. He would loose his sister if he didn't.

"Hello" his mother's voice seemed old and tired over the phone, but it was laced in a false cheeriness. He could tell she was drunk with just that one word. He wished he was drunk with her, a shot of gin or vodka might make the nervousness go away. It could make him stable.

"Mom, umm, something happened…that I think you should know about" His words were butchered, awkward pauses and slurred words; he almost dropped the phone when he heard her annoyed sigh on the other end. He breathed in hard and summoned some of his fake confidence; he could at least act like someone competent. "It's about Alabaster"

Suddenly she seemed to care, her voice going from annoyed to worried, "What's wrong with him?" She asked. Her worry over him was causing October's stomach to turn. He was regretting his decision to do this.

"Mom, I know you don't want to hear this, but Alabaster isn't quite who you think he is" He managed to say, he looked up at his sister's face for some strength, but all he saw on her face was anger. His sister wasn't worried about their mother and felt no guilt, she was just angry at Alabaster. This didn't make him feel any better. " He's been harassing Kate ever since you left, grabbing her ass, making inappropriate comments, and he even kissed her. "

Their mother was quiet for a full minute; October had almost thought she had hung up when her cold voice filled his ears again "I'll talk to Alabaster about it"

October heard a click on the other end as his mother hung up, he felt like such a horrible person. He wished he could take everything back, that he had never gotten into the pool with Alabaster, that he never kissed the man. It wasn't worth it.

Kate wasn't feeling much better. She sat up in her bed for hours, staring at her necklace as she thought about Alabaster. She really thought she had connected with another human being. Her necklace shined beautifully in the moonlight that streamed through her window. Alabaster had hurt her, but she was done crying about it. All she wanted to do was get even. She thought she had grown up, that it wasn't possible for her to get hurt anymore then she had already.

A steady knock at her door tore her away from her trance; She stood up and walked to the door. On the other side was the maid, holding a phone in her hands with a nervous look on her face. She handed the phone to Kate whispering quietly, "It's Ms. Anderson."

"Hello" Kate said gentle, afraid of what was waiting for her on the other end of the line.

"You fucking bitch," The slurred words of her mother hit her, her mother had been hitting the liquor that night," You just can't let me be happy can you."

"Mom I-"

Kate's attempt at defending herself was cut off by her mothers screaming, "No, don't fucking talk, Kate, I don't want to hear it. Alabaster told me how you came on to him and how he turned your slutty ass down. You've been out to get him ever since. But bringing your brother in this is low. You know he would do anything for you. "

A stinging formed in the back of Kate's throat, her mother didn't believe her, she believed that stranger over her. "Mom, I swear he came on to me"

"Why would he want to touch a thing like you? You don't wear an ounce of make up and you wear those ugly clothes. You aren't exactly a catch Kate. He's got me, why would he ever want you."

Kate heard a click as her mother hung up, she swallowed down hard and wiped the stray tear off of her face. If her mother wouldn't believe her, she would just have to prove it.

That night October lay sleeplessly in his room for three whole hours, tossing and turning, the only thing he could think about was Alabaster. How this was just as much his fault as it was Alabaster's… the seed of guilt was planted in his mind and kept growing at an alarming rate. The more he thought about it the less he blamed Alabaster and the more he blamed himself. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go apologize to Alabaster.

The search for Alabaster was a long one. He was not in his room or his office, nor was he in the other dozen or so rooms that made up the house. He was no where to be found. October eventually had only one more place that he could check. The pool.

Underneath the blue lights in the dark water October saw a stirring, he watched intently, waiting for Alabaster to expose himself. He didn't have to wait long. Eventually Alabaster appeared in the water, smiling up at him softly, water dripping down his face and his hair sticking to his forehead.

He was the epitome of temptation. His smile was a gentle tease, a quiet beckoning, a childhood game of tag. It wasn't fair, paired with eyes that screamed of the best kind of sin and a body slick and wet that could make angels fall. Half hidden by steam and the depths, it made him seem almost unreal. October didn't stand a chance. He forgot his intentions entirely, and lost himself in Alabaster's bright green eyes.

"Join me" gorgeous lips formed the words as he motioned towards October.

October stood at the edge of the pool staring into the depths of the dark waters. October's childhood fears gripped at him violently, he never felt safe around the water. He could conquer it on his strongest days, but he was at his weakest and in his reflection he saw his crippling fear. " I can't swim" He clung to the fact like it was his savior, it sounded so much better on his lips then 'I'm too afraid'. He cheeks burned red as he cast his eyes down to the ground.

"I know you can't, I'll just hold you again" Alabaster said looking up at him with knowing eyes. October could feel it tearing him apart. He couldn't fight against the feeling of obligation; he gave up and began to pull his clothes from his body until he was just in his boxers. The bitter winter air helped him gain the courage he needed as he slowly lowered himself into the dark depths and Alabaster's awaiting arms. He kept his eyes shut tight.

October looked down and tried to find his feet in the dark water but had no luck, it terrified him, but Alabaster kept pulling them deeper in the water. Alabaster could stand in the water with it just reaching his shoulders; October experimentally reached out with his feet but could not touch the bottom. He clung even tighter to Alabaster. When the reached the middle of the pool, far enough that October was sure he couldn't make it to any edge without drowning first, Alabaster stopped.

Something happened to Alabaster's warm smile, it died almost violently on his lips, it was suddenly very apparent to October that it was just a façade. It wasn't possible for a person to change so suddenly with no clear trigger. It suddenly didn't feel comfortable to be so close to Alabaster, but he was surrounded by dark water. He couldn't escape. He was trapped there.

"Did you really think she was going to believe you over me?" Alabaster said coldly, his voice taking a completely different tone. It wasn't the warm voice he was use to, it was pure ice. October lay completely still in the man's hold, terrified of the water and the man. His heart was beating fast in his chest; he felt another panic attack coming on. He felt something was terribly wrong, he needed to escape.

The man's words were confusing but October eventually figured out what they meant. It meant that their mother didn't believe them, that Alabaster managed to convince her that he was lying. That's the thing though; he really did believe that his words held more weight then this stranger in front of him. He was the one that had taken care of his mother the past few years. He nursed her when she was sick, fed her, worked his hands to the bone when she came up short on rent. Alabaster did that now, but October didn't think it would erase the years he had sacrificed.

He had betrayed Alabaster, and it had not worked. He cast his eyes downward and expected the consequences he deserved. After all, he made Alabaster out like he was a monster, when all he had been was unfaithful. He deserved anger. October swallowed hard, and prepared himself for a verbal onslaught. He expected screaming and yelling, but all he ever got was that cold tone, dark and quiet. Worse then any screaming October had ever heard.

"After all she didn't believe you about your stepfather George" The dark whisper was warm against his ear, and if it was any other words it might have turned October on. These words stabbed him though, sharp and vicious, they preformed their duty well. They stole away October's breath and October felt a stinging in the back of his throat. Tears threatened suddenly to break free.

"How do you know that?" October said in a hushed tone, confusion and pain decorating his voice. He swallowed hard, looking away from Alabaster and back down into the black depths that surrounded them. Anything was better then staring into those dead eyes.

"Your mother told me everything, she says you were a lying little bitch then too" His voice was still a whisper, just loud enough to be heard, he held October close as the words stabbed through him. There was malice in Alabaster eyes, something about his soft touch and his brutal words; it gave away his cruel intentions.

October stared in confusion for a moment, as if the words had never reached him, then a look of almost panic took over his face. He fought for his words but he could feel it in the back of his throat. If he spoke he would begin to cry. He looked up at Alabaster's cold eyes and then it didn't matter anymore. Tears began to escape and he chocked out a few words, "I wasn't lying."

His gentle crying turned into violent sobbing as he hid his face in his hands. The only thing keeping him from a death in the water that surrounded him was Alabaster's steady hands on his waist. "I wasn't lying" He said again and again, no longer talking to Alabaster, instead he was talking to his mother. Alabaster had opened up a very old and deep wound that had never healed properly.

Alabaster released October, causing immediate panic from October, the boy quickly wrapped his legs around Alabaster's waist and grabbed onto the older man's shoulders. Alabaster rested his warm hand on October's cheek; October looked into the man's eyes and saw warmth again. The warmth and love, the pure acceptance that was normally found in those soft green eyes.

"You're a good boy, I know October, you wouldn't lie about that and you felt so bad about lying about me that you came here to apologize." Alabaster said warmly before kissing October on the corner of his lips, the chaste kiss of a parent rather then a lover. "I believe you."

October rested his head on Alabaster shoulder, his whole body shaking uncontrollably his eyes wide and sightless. Alabaster rested his hand on the back of October's neck gently, and kept whispering the words, "I believe you.", as if they could undo the damage of years of abuse Eventually October stopped his shaking and just laid still, his hands gripping onto Alabaster so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"George is why you're so afraid of water, isn't he?" Alabaster asked softly as he smoothed down October's hair soothingly. Memories flooded October, flashes of screaming and cry, of strong hands holding him under. The way October tensed was all the answer Alabaster ever needed. "It's okay October, I've got you"

Alabaster leaned down and kissed October on the lips gently, " I love you so much, next time, keep things just between the two of us, like it should be."

Hyde spent most of the next morning in the upstairs bathroom.

Hyde's world was controlled by two things, addictions and Alabaster. The two often fought with each other for power. The drugs whispered their sweet promises of escape while Alabaster brought him to his knees with guilt and shame. He didn't know how much longer he could take. He would say rehab, and in the same breath talk of leaving Alabaster forever.

He needed it, as he tried to explain to Alabaster multiple times. He wasn't like Alabaster; he couldn't handle the stress and the eyes of the people around him. Cocaine made him confident and gave him the strength to get through the day. He needed it, and as much as Alabaster fought with him about it at the end of the month he always put the money in Hyde's hands.

He truly thought he was alone as he snorted cocaine in the upstairs bathroom the next morning. He thought he was by himself in the huge house, everyone busy with their responsibilities for the day. He was focused on preparing his line as he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. It was October, standing in the doorway, watching him with a blank look on his face.

"Shit, why aren't you at fucking school?" Hyde muttered quietly as he rested his hand on his forehead, his brain searching for what to say. Alabaster would kill him if he figured out October had seen him snort. Hyde felt disgusting, like Alabaster was embarrassed of him. He could hear Alabaster's speech already, about being irresponsible and how a real man could face the world without the drugs. He would do anything in order for Alabaster not to call him pathetic.

"I wasn't feeling good, so Alabaster said I could stay home" October said simply as he stood at the doorway. Hyde looked at him, trying to figure out why Alabaster was so obsessed with them. Hyde didn't see it. Sure, October was attractive, but not worth half the trouble Alabaster went through. Not worth the pretending and the lies.

He resorted to bribery, " If you don't tell Alabaster, I swear I'll owe you one, any favor you can think of"

October grinned and turned to leave, "I'll hold you to that."

Later that evening after dinner Kate looked down at her digital camera; it was just a tiny little thing, a gift from October she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. It could also take video, it didn't have the best quality, but it would work for what Kate had in mind. She didn't want to think about what October did to get enough money to pay for it. She was almost sure that he shoplifted it. That was how he got half of his clothing before they moved in with Alabaster, she was sure that he couldn't afford something that nice.

She set it down on her nightstand and made it face her bed. She surrounded it with other useless junk so it wouldn't look suspicious. She didn't think Alabaster would figure out what she was doing even if it was just sitting there by itself. She needed to get him on film. Then her mother would believe her.

She couldn't even begin to rationalize her anger. She saw red, the anger gripped at her, refusing to let her think of anything other then her betrayal. Her pride had been injured. She thought finally someone loved her. That someone loved her more then they loved October. It hurt that the one time she felt special was all just a lie. Then the cold words her mother spoke would fill her mind and make her even colder. She was out for blood.

She had lured Alabaster up with the promise of an explanation and an apology. She had told him to meet her in her room after dinner.

He stood in her door way looking at her with eyes that burned through her. She could feel the anger radiating from him, tainting the air, causing her to regret her decision entirely. It was in the way he walked towards her, she felt like she was being stalked by a wild animal. There was violence in his eyes. She shook off the fear that was slowly building inside her and focused on her goal.

"I'm sorry, Alabaster" She said quietly, softly enough that the camera wouldn't pick it up as she looked into his dark eyes, "I don't know why I did it. I'm so sorry, Baby" She could still feel the anger off of him. Still see it on his face. Her brain quickly searched for the words to turn him back into the sweet man that she fell in love with, even if she had the coldest of intentions. "I don't know I just felt so jealous. Everyone loves October, I thought that maybe you could just love me…. I was heart broken"

Alabaster placed his warm hand on her cheek, and she rested her head against his palm. "I love you both so much" She closed her eyes at his warm heart felt words and felt guilt pull at her. His soft lips pressed against hers and she felt her heart beat faster. "You really hurt me Kate" he said quietly against her lips. She opened her eyes and they connected with Alabaster's soft green ones.

It was hard to hold onto her anger, but she searched deep in her and clung to it. Alabaster's romantic words were not enough to erase the pain of her mother believing him over her own children. It might have been enough to dull her pain about Alabaster cheating but it wasn't nearly able to satisfy her need to get back at her mother.

"Kiss me?" She asked quietly, hoping she didn't look as angry as she felt.

It wasn't what Kate expected. She was expecting one of Alabaster's story book kisses, something that belonged to Cinderella or snow white. Kate heard her breath hitch as Alabaster grabbed her by the hair. The gentleness that she had come to associate with Alabaster's touch was gone. It was rough, and somehow just as captivating. Their lips clashed as their tongues fought. Alabaster pressed her against the edge of the bed as his hands slowly went up her shirt. She wasn't sure how something so wrong could feel so good, so perfect.

When Alabaster broke off from the kiss she felt herself panting. She leaned back in to kiss him again but he pulled away. There was a smirk on his lips as he looked down at her, she felt rejected and suddenly self conscious as he pushed past her.

She watched with horror as he picked up her camera from the nightstand and slid it into his suit pocket. "I can explain", she said, as her brain searched from excuses. She expected him to scream and yell at her. After all she betrayed his trust, lied to him, and was caught in the middle of all of it.

Alabaster just laughed as he strolled towards the door, tossing out an "Apology accepted" as he disappeared into the hallway.


	6. Love

October could feel the violence in the cool winter air. There was something wrong. He could feel it all around him and it was making him unsettled. The loud chatter of those around him told him that he wasn't the only one.

He pressed his bottle of vodka water against his lips as he watched Rhett storm around the parking lot. They were waiting for the offender to arrive. Some punk from another school had the audacity to call Rhett a 'pussy' or something else equally offensive. October didn't care, and he doubted Rhett did either. It was just another reason to fight, something to break up the endless monotony. That's why they were standing in a park at two in the morning. They were there to drive some of the boredom away, to destroy some of the anger inside of them.

He crossed his arms against the biting wind, his leather coat was warm but it couldn't match the vicious brutality of the winter weather. He looked around the park; all the shadows were becoming people when he wasn't looking straight at them. He shook it off; it must be the weed, that or the liquor. His leather covered fingers shook as fumbled for a cigarette in his pocket. He really needed to chill out.

He got a cigarette lit up and smoked while he let himself get carried away by thoughts. He mostly thought about Alabaster. What happened between Alabaster and October should have been changing. It should have caused him to adjust the way he thought. That's not what happened though. It was so easy to ignore, to let it sink into the cracks of his memory. The money made him passive. The first winter where the cold could not touch him. That and Alabaster, charming Alabaster, pretending it never happened. How could he reject the soft kisses that were given to him? He knew it was all a lie, but it was such a beautiful one. He didn't want to let go of it.

October felt defeated. All he could think about was Alabaster and all it led to was confusion. He wanted to think about anything else, but he couldn't, it was driving him mad. Thoughts of Alabaster's gentle touches and sweet words made his heart ache when he remembered the brutal way his childhood abuse was thrown in his face.

There was doubt in his mind. His brain was making excuses for the man. How could Alabaster know that he wasn't lying about George? It was probably an accident. It had to be an accident. Maybe he interpreted his words wrong; it wouldn't be the first time. Alabaster was just angry, of course, just angry, after all October called him a molester. And what about the gentle words spoken afterwards, and the way he was held.

It didn't make sense. Alabaster didn't make sense.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up?" Rhett's voice cut through the air like a well sharpened knife. October tried to ignore the way it made him feel. A mixture of confused and cold. He didn't even know why he was here. Everyone else was here to back up Rhett in his fight, but October refused to fight, he didn't see a point in it. Rhett knew that, but still he approached October in the hall and asked him to come. They hadn't talked since Rhett had forced himself on October. October didn't know why but he felt guilty for it, so he said that he would.

Occasionally Rhett would look over at him and October would see something in his eyes. Maybe it was just the weed and alcohol in his system, or maybe it was just the way the street lamp's light landed on his face. October saw something dangerous in Rhett's eyes. It made his blood run cold, something just didn't feel right. Maybe the others sensed it too because Danny-Boy kept going up to Rhett and saying words of encouragement. It just seemed to irritate Rhett though, but he thanked Danny-Boy and they both took swigs of their beers and laughed about how they were going to kick this guy's ass.

Rhett looked towards October and they locked eyes for a moment. October didn't know what he was feeling, but whatever he did feel he felt it strongly. His heart practically skipped a beat as Rhett started walking towards him. October never looked away, and as Rhett got closer he wondered if he even could.

"I have to tell October something private in the bathroom, come get us if the fucker gets here before I'm done" Rhett said while looking straight into October's eyes. After a few of the other men responded Rhett and October took off to the bathroom. They didn't say a word the whole way there, and when they went inside October kept his distance.

The bathroom was what one expects out a male public restroom in a park. It smelled pretty rank and the walls were covered in all sorts of graffiti. October leaned against the sinks while Rhett stood in the middle of the tiny bathroom pulling one of his cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Fuck." Rhett muttered quietly as he pressed the cigarette against his lips. October looked over at him but Rhett was too busy looking up at the ceiling. The smoke escaped his lips as he finished his thought, "You know, man, I really didn't mean to go all rapist on you last time we hung out." He shoved one hand in his pocket before he walked a little closer to October. October couldn't tell if he was agitated or self conscious.

"I know." October said quietly as he pressed his drink to his lips and took a swallow, the vodka burned down his throat, but it made everything alright. They locked eyes again; Rhett's eyes were such a bright blue that they completely consumed all of October's thoughts. The intensity of Rhett's stare got to be too much though, October had to look away.

"Fuck, I don't why I do this shit. I know you're with Holly-Beth. You just looked so sad, and fuck October you are nothing like the shitheads outside. Your smarter then all of us put together. You're kinder too. "He tripped over his words as he took another drag from his cigarette. His eyes dancing across the room, never looking straight at October.

October just shook his head and stared down at his feet, he took a quick swig out of his bottle full of vodka before shoving it in his coat pocket. "I'm not fucking smart, and I'm not fucking nice. But I forgive you; it was just a mistake anyways. No hard feelings"

Rhett tossed his cigarette down to the floor and stomped it out with his boot. He then rested his hands on October's face, making it so that October couldn't look away. He looked October straight in the eye and kissed him. The world stopped for a moment. The kiss must have been filled with sweet poison, something thick and heavy that made it difficult to breathe. He broke off from the kiss and found he couldn't catch his breath, his lips tingled and he couldn't help but lift his fingers to them.

"It wasn't a fucking mistake" Rhett said quietly, "I'll just keep doing it again and again. I know you're unhappy with her, and I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. You may want to hide and fucking pretend to be someone else, but I can't October."

His rough callused hands grabbed October's smooth leather covered fingers and slid between them. He pinned October's hands to the wall and moved in closer, their whole bodies so close he could feel Rhett's body heat through his clothes. Rhett's lips found October's again, their lips moving together seamlessly and their tongues slid together like it was a romance rather then a tragedy.

A pounding on the outside door tore them apart, both of them startled enough that they separated immediately. "The stupid jackass is here, and he brought his friends" Danny-Boy's grating voice could be heard through the thin walls. October was pulled back into reality, and it felt like ice water on his face. He pulled his bottle of vodka out of his pocket and took a swig.

He silently followed Rhett back into the real world. He allowed his lips to stop tingling and the thought of Rhett's lips to disappear from his head. It was time to be a different person. Rhett no longer needed a Juliet; he needed someone with a knife in his pocket and a quick trigger finger. He took his place next to Danny-Boy and Hunter.

They all watched as the four older men climbed out of a truck. It was easy to spot Rhett's opponent amongst them. Most of them had a kind of calm violence about them, something about their walk or the way they sized them up. Threatening but not aroused, ready to draw blood but not emotionally involved. October wondered if it was a mirrored perspective.

Then there was the one that stood out. Everything about the man screamed violence. The lack of lighting in the park took away everything that might have made the man a person, and created a nightmarish monster in October's impaired mind. October didn't see someone's son or someone's lover, all he could see was the violent gleam in the man's eyes and the way his hands were curled into fists.

October glanced over at Rhett and the sight was just as blood curdling. Whoever the man was, he certainly wasn't the October's best friend. Rhett glanced back at October as he walked over towards the stranger, when there eyes locked a shiver ran down October's spine. He wanted nothing more then to be at home in Alabaster's arms at that moment. Everything around him screamed malicious intentions.

"I thought you were going to pussy out" Rhett said as he closed the distanced between the two of them. The other man turned stiff at the words nothing but aggression showing on his face.

October was use to a little more dialogue, a little more back and forth. Apparently this man didn't want anything to do with that, because with almost no warning he threw the first punch. The rest was difficult to make out in the dark of the park. They threw punches quickly, and in moments the other man had Rhett in a hold and was slamming his fist into his stomach over and over again.

October was sick of this, and could barely hear himself think with the noise around him. He watched with a grimace hoping that the only thing he would have to bandage that night would be Rhett's ego. After a moment of struggling the two were on the ground. It was a mass of limbs rapidly moving, October couldn't tell what the hell was going on until the man managed to get on top and start pounding into the Rhett's face.

October watched, disgusted but never turning away, oblivious to his friends around him. He continued to watch as the man slammed his fist over and over into Rhett's face. October could smell the blood in the air. The man got one more good punch in before he stood up and looked down at Rhett. As the man wiped his hands on his jeans he spat on Rhett.

October shook his head as he pulled a slightly bent cigarette from his pocket; he lit it quickly and pressed it to his lips. The calm of the nicotine never came, and the monster in front of him seemed to catch his stare. The man walked over to October and stood close enough that the smoke from October's cigarette licked up his skin.

Danny-Boy and Hunter rushed to help Rhett, and the man's friends kept their distance smoking and talking in the distance. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them.

Bloody fingers pulled October's cigarette out from between his gloved ones. Eyes the color of champagne caught October's baby blues and for a second October had trouble breathing. The man pressed October's cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, never breaking eye contact until he exhaled. October could feel the stirring in the air, something happening, he slid his hand in his pocket and gripped his pocket knife. He didn't like the way the man was looking at him.

"Slade" The name slid from the man's lips like a curse word, quick and cut short, like he didn't want it to linger in the air too long.

"October" He said as he let go of his pocket knife and took the cigarette back from the man and took a drag from it. He decided whatever it was in the air, it wasn't violence.

"Next time we meet I hope it's on better terms" The older man said as he turned and left with the rest of his friends. Leaving October to help his battered friend into his truck.

Kate sat at her vanity, a mixture of entranced and possessed by her reflection. She ran a brush through her hair and watched as her normally ratty curls smoothed down. She then ran her fingers through it; it felt like silk with all the expensive products in it. She grabbed a comb and fixed it in her hair, it took her a few tries, but whenever she finished it shined beautifully in the light. She examined the comb in the mirror. It was delicate, beautiful leaves and flowers whose jewels sparkled and incredibly intricate ivy that wrapped over them. Another one of Alabaster gifts.

Kate was not like her brother. She let the anger fester inside of her making her even colder and more distant. She played along with Alabaster's game though. She acted the same in public, but in the hidden spots they found themselves in everything was different. When he reached in for the kisses she once loved she would pull away. She could see something form in his eyes, getting stronger every day. Something new, something that she had never seen before. She began to crave that look and with each day that she treated Alabaster cruelly, his gifts become more beautiful and expensive.

She carefully did her makeup, more like an artist then a teenage girl. She applied a pink gloss to her lips as Alabaster appeared in her mirror. Alabaster's presence was impossible to ignore behind her, even if her feelings have grown dark, her every thought was still about him. His cool fingers brushed gently against her warm neck, and she did not move away from them. Despite her new found hatred, she still missed his touch.

"Shouldn't you be with my brother?" She asked coldly, as she picked up her eye-shadow brush and began to work on her eyes.

"Don't be spiteful Kate," Alabaster's voice was quiet, but he could have whispered it and she still would have heard every syllable. His fingers toyed with the ends of her curls, as he watched her in the mirror. "Would you believe me if I told you that I missed you?" He asked and for just a moment their eyes connected in the mirror. She looked away after a moment, choosing to stare at the floor instead.

"No" She said quietly, barely above a whisper, "I wish I did believe you though"

"What horrible sin have I committed Kate?" He asked quietly, his voice was sad, and had away of making Kate feeling guilty that she was the cause of these emotions. The anger was still in her though, and it fought its way out.

"You told me you loved me" She spat bitterly as she fumbled through her jewelry box, looking for her earrings. She needed something to do with her hands as she held her breath waiting for Alabaster's response. She didn't know what she wanted to hear, but her whole body was tensed with anticipation.

"I thought you were more intelligent then this Kate." Alabaster said as he ran his hand down her cheek, his skin was cool against her cheek as she swallowed down the bite of his statement. Though she swore that she was angry at him, she still cared deeply about his opinion of her and the last thing she wanted to be was stupid. She didn't think she was pretty, she didn't think she was nice, but she thought she was smart.

"I love you so much; can't you feel it whenever I touch you?" He asked quietly as his thumb rubbed soothing circles against her skin. Her breath hitched as his honey coated words seeped into her brain. "But I love October too, I love you more then I could ever love him, but he needs me too. I know you love him, and you know better then anyone the horrors you both have suffered through. I can't save you and watch him drown Kate."

Kate thought about her brother. She did love him; he was the only constant in her life. Her life had been a blinding blur of chaos, everything constantly changing and moving, and he was there through it all. She felt tears come to her eyes when she thought about how damaged her brother was. There was no denying that her brother couldn't even get through the day sober.

Tears streamed down her face as he reached in her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace he had given her. He fastened it around her slender throat and placed kisses on her warm neck. He whispered as he kissed her, she could feel his lips move against her skin, "I love you so much baby, please don't ever forget that"

She looked into the mirror at their reflections, and whispered softly, "I love you too"

October was drunk again. The night had been stressful and sleep refused to take him so he found his solace inside his familiar bottle. Rhett's confessions were stuck in his head, looping in his mind and refusing to give him a moments rest. The more alcohol that was in his system the quieter Rhett became. In the end, Rhett was the last thing that October yearned for. October lay in his bed as he tried to ignore the day dreams that assaulted him. They were silly and illogical. Things that could never happen, at least not for someone like him.

Thoughts of what it would be like to wake up and see Alabaster's face plagued his mind. He wondered what Alabaster sounded like when he slept, how heavy his breathing was and did he hog the blankets. October wondered what Alabaster looked like before he got the chance to shave in the morning. He thought about what Alabaster must smell like after a good night's sleep, without the cologne and scented soaps.

He fought against the thought of what it would be like to hold Alabaster's hand. It made him a little sick to his stomach. He wasn't a fucking house wife, or Alabaster's girlfriend. He didn't know what he was but he knew he could never have something like that. Even if he wasn't gay. Alabaster was of a different breed. He was intelligent, rich, and powerful. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Alabaster. Let alone claim him as his own.

These thoughts began to plague him more than thoughts about Rhett. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, so he slipped on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers and wandered out into the hall. The house was dead; it's inhabitants all in a deep sleep. It was four in the morning; he didn't expect anyone to be awake. He wandered around for a few minutes, bored and restless, until eventually he made his way down to the bottom on the stairs.

He didn't realize where he was going until he reached there. He stood in front of Alabaster's door for ten minutes, debating whether or not to bother him so late into the night. He took a deep breath and decided that he shouldn't wake him. Alabaster was always busy and needed his sleep. He began to feel guilty for even thinking about waking up Alabaster.

He sat down in the middle of the hallway. He pulled his legs close to his body and hid his face in his hands. He felt pathetic. He sat there for what felt like hours, sobbing to himself. His mind filled with all kinds of self destructive thoughts. He was pathetic. He wasn't worth Alabaster's time. He was a whore. He would never be as good as Kate or his mother. They looped in his head until he felt like screaming.

All of the sudden Alabaster's door opened and October had been caught. He looked up at Alabaster with blurry tear filled eyes and all that he could think was that no one should look that good at four o'clock in the morning. Alabaster eyes were always so bright, never dull with sleep, never dim with disinterest. October decided that it was a weird thought to be having while crying in the hallway.

Alabaster looked down at him for just a moment before kneeling down in front of him. Alabaster's hand felt cool against October's feverish cheeks, heated from the crying and the alcohol in his system, it felt good. It felt right. His fingers slowly wiped the tears from underneath October's eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked softly as he pushed October's hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry" October said quietly, his tongue was loose from the alcohol and he knew it made him sound crazy but he just couldn't stop the words from escaping. "I'm so sorry, I swear I kept telling him no, but he just wouldn't listen. I should have fought him but I was just too drunk. You deserve someone better, I'm so sorry" The words jumbled together and didn't even make sense in October's head and the confusion in Alabaster's eyes hurt more then anger ever would have.

"What happened?" Alabaster asked, and the genuine concern in his eyes broke October's heart. He wrapped his arms around Alabaster's neck and buried his face in his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all he wanted to do was disappear. Alabaster pulled him completely into his lap and held him like a child. His warm embrace was enough to calm October down enough to answer his question.

"Do you remember the night you found me out in the snow?" October asked quietly as he tried to swallow down the sobs that kept trying to resurface. October didn't wait for a reply, he didn't think he could tell the story if he paused. "Well before that Me, Rhett, and Holly-Beth, his sister, were sitting around drinking at his house. I got really drunk, and whenever his sister left the room he started kissing me. I was so confused I didn't know what was happening until he started taking off my pants. I told him no, I swear I did, but he didn't listen. I should have fought him off; I just was so confused and so drunk. I'm sorry."

October didn't know why he felt so guilty. Alabaster was fooling around with his sister and his mom, and didn't seem to feel the tiniest bit of guilt about it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had always said he would never be like his father. He said he would never hurt people by sleeping around. He felt like scum, like father like son.

Alabaster gently held October's face in his hands, and kissed him on the lips. "I forgive you, "Alabaster whispered against his lips before kissing him even harder. October melted into it, dissolved into the approval and the comfort. "Go lay down in my bed, I'll go get you something to drink"

October did as he was told and slipped inside Alabaster bedroom; he laid down in the heavy blankets that were still messy from when Alabaster himself had been in them. He laid his head on the pillow and could smell Alabaster on the fabric. It was comforting enough that he fell asleep before Alabaster even got back.


	7. Him

October woke up in a haze, he couldn't believe that he didn't have a hang over after the night he had. He was use to waking up alone, but found himself wondering if he was still dreaming when he felt Alabaster's arm wrap around his waist and pull him against his warm body. Alabaster lips were pressed against his neck, and the gentle kisses and light sucking sent warmth throughout his body. "Good morning baby" Alabaster said as October turned around in his hold and pressed his face against Alabaster's chest.

"You're still here" October said quietly against Alabaster's chest.

"Of course" Alabaster fingers combed through the back of October's hair, "This is the only place I want to be."

October leaned up and kissed him, the only way he could respond, all the words that were circling his head didn't make any sense. They weren't good enough. Not strong enough to stand up next to Alabaster own. Alabaster kissed him back, and what started off as an innocent kiss quickly heated up. One kiss quickly became more. Hands roamed October's body, warm and steady, over October's naked torso and slowly rubbing his thighs through his pajama pants. October didn't feel brave enough to touch Alabaster like he was touched, his hands fell limp to his sides as he let Alabaster do whatever he wanted.

October let his neck fall to the side as Alabaster licked up it. October didn't even realize he was moaning until he felt Alabaster's warm laugh against his heated flesh. Embarrassment quickly left him as Alabaster's mouth moved southward. Warm hands rubbing his thighs as an even warmer mouth sucked and bit at his chest.

Alabasters fingers gently began to pull October's pants off as he sucked on one of October's nipples. October let out a moan that sounded even pitiful to him and he grabbed Alabaster's hand and held it. He was too nervous to let Alabaster keep on, but too embarrassed to actually say it out loud.

The older man seemed to know exactly what he meant though, because he stopped what he was doing and looked October in the eyes. His lips very gently brushed against October's own, as the words "I love you so much" covered October in warmth. The boy's hand was trembling as he pulled his pants downwards. Alabaster kissed him again as he pulled them the rest of the way off of him. As he looked over October's body he smiled gently, "God, your so fucking beautiful. "He said which was enough to make tears try and fight to escape.

Brave hands rubbed October's warm thighs, as a confident mouth followed; leaving kisses everywhere the fingers danced over. Nervousness filled October, but it was nothing in comparison to the warmth that tingled through his body as Alabaster licked up his legs. As Alabaster's hand wrapped around October's cock, October couldn't help but jump and swallow down an embarrassing moan.

Alabasters eyes locked with Octobers, and it set October's body on fire. His eyes screamed a mixture of sex and hunger, and those hungry eyes were wandering down October's body. October gasped for air as Alabaster's lips formed around his cock. His fingers dug into the sheets as his body arched. Alabaster's mouth was wonderful. As he licked and sucked, October felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he began to loose control of the noises that escaped his lips.

It didn't take long for him to come, his whole body jerking upwards in pleasure as his knuckles turned as white as the sheets he clutched. He laid there panting as he slowly noticed the world around him again. He was suddenly very aware of how naked he was and how beautiful Alabaster was. How could his pale lanky body be underneath someone as handsome as Alabaster?

Alabaster pulled him into his arms and held him. The warm safety he found in Alabaster's arms lured him back into sleep, only for it to be torn away from him by his cell phone ringing. October didn't even remember taking his cell phone to Alabaster's room the night before, but now it was being shoved into him by a half asleep Alabaster. Alabaster was still very much asleep, but he was muttering something under his breath as he kept pushing the ringing phone against October's stomach. As if hitting it might make the phone call stop.

October laughed softly as he took the phone from Alabaster's hand, he moved Alabaster's arm off of him and slid out of the bed. He took the ringing phone through the curtain into the other part of the room. He answered it and put it up against his ear, he still felt like maybe it was too close and that he might wake up Alabaster but he was afraid the phone was going to stop ringing.

"Hello," He answered quietly, wondering who in the hell was calling him so early anyways. He didn't recognize the number. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, deciding he was way too tired to be up.

"October," It was Holly-Beth, he could hear her voice, and could tell that she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" October asked, a lump getting caught in his throat, he knew that he had done a thousand things to make Holly-Beth cry just the day before. He couldn't help but wonder if today was the day that all of his failures as a good man would catch up to him.

"Rhett," She barely got his name out of her mouth before she began to sob again, "The cops came and took him this morning. They found cocaine in his locker, a whole lot of it. He doesn't even sell cocaine." She was crying again, and he didn't know what to say.

"Why were they checking his locker?" October asked as he swallowed hard, he felt something that felt like relief, than he felt sick for feeling it.

"They said an anonymous tip; you don't think this has something to do with that guy Rhett fought last night do you?" She asked, her crying was lessening but she was still hard to understand.

"No, probably not, the other guy won and won hard, I think he proved his point. It was probably just some other asshole who has it out for Rhett." October said with a sigh, but his mind already had a suspect in his mind.

"I'm sorry October, I have to go. I'll call you later and give you more information when I get it." She said it quickly, not even waiting for his goodbye before she hung up.

He wasn't entirely sure what the emotions that flooded him were. They were strange and frightening. Pain? Pain that his best friend was going to go to jail, there was no doubt in his mind that that's where this was headed. Guilt? Guilt that he treated Holly-Beth like complete and utter shit, and couldn't remember the last time he had a full conversation with her. Guilt that he wasn't all that sad that Rhett was being locked up. Rhett was making things difficult to navigate, and though he lusted after Rhett, how could he keep such a thing secret from Holly-Beth and the rest of the school for very long. Fear? Fear because something inside of him screamed at him that this was Alabaster's doing.

He wasn't sure, but it made his brain swim and all of his common sense left him.

He stormed through the curtain back into the main part of the room, not caring if he woke up Alabaster. Alabaster was up though, and watching October with cold analytical eyes. October was the twin without the aggression, October was the one who could take shit and not scream back. October was the one with the thicker skin. However, October was so close to yelling that he had to dig his nails into his palms for him to stop it.

"What did you do?" October asked trying his best not to yell, so it came out practically a whisper.

Alabaster didn't try hiding it; he just shrugged lightly, "I have to protect you."

"This is too much, this wasn't right." October said quietly, because how could he scream at someone who was just trying to protect him.

"Whenever you told me he touched you against your will, I wanted to fucking slit his throat. I think what I did was pretty reasonable." Alabaster said as he stepped out of bed, "And I would do it again if given the chance."

October was hit with a sudden realization. This was all his fault. Alabaster thought Rhett had rapped October. October swallowed down hard, maybe Rhett had. Alabaster didn't do it out of jealously, no; he did it to get rid of October's rapist. Alabaster wasn't acting out of anger; he was taking out things that were harming October. October didn't even know what to do about this. He was so use to people hurting him; he wasn't even sure what to do about someone who did radical things to keep him away from harm.

"You might be able to take getting hurt by everyone you know, but I can't watch you get picked apart like that." The anger was dripping from Alabaster's words as he looked October dead in the face. "If you won't protect yourself, I'll do it for you" Alabaster said as he shook his head, October couldn't speak as he watched Alabaster walk through the curtain into the other part of the room.

October didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a tear fall onto his arm. He sloppily wiped them away and he thought of what to do. He wasn't angry anymore, just sick to his stomach, he felt pathetic. He swallowed down his pain, and tried his best to smile. It was too late to do anything about Rhett now, but not to late for him to fix things with Alabaster. After all, what did Alabaster do besides try and protect October?

October walked through the curtain, Alabaster was not waiting for him but he could hear the sound of the shower running in the other room. October walked down the hall and into the bathroom, feeling awkward walking in on Alabaster, but feeling even worse about the confrontation.

The shower was huge, about the size of a king size bed, and as October pushed back the royal blue shower curtain the stone work always took his breath away. The only thing more fascinating then the intricate work of stone that made up the shower, was the gorgeous creature in it. October had never seen anyone beautiful before, not really, not until he met Alabaster. People in magazines and movies were just that, fantasy, nothing close to reality. Alabaster belonged in a fantasy. Smooth muscles and eyes that captured everything that was inside of October. He wasn't of this world…. And it terrified October.

Alabaster was watching him with cold eyes, soap covered his arms and chest, and in his hand he held a wash cloth. Alabaster never took his eyes off of October as he ran the washcloth over his abs and down his stomach. October took a step into the shower, towards Alabaster, towards the arms that he wanted to surround him. He reached out and took the washcloth from Alabaster, which Alabaster released easily. He then ran the cloth over Alabaster's broad shoulders and over his muscular arms.

"I'm so sorry," October said as he began to wash down Alabaster's hips and his thighs. Alabaster was smiling now, and October couldn't help but smile himself whenever those smiling lips pressed against his own.

Later that morning the breakfast table was full of tension, though no one cared to acknowledge its existence.

Alabaster didn't notice their burning eyes. He went on unaffected, slowly drinking his coffee and reading the paper. He spent his whole life being watched by others, today was no different. The table watched him, a mixture of every passionate feeling a person can feel felt towards him in that single moment. He turned the page of his paper and took another sip of his coffee. It was just a normal day.

He didn't notice them, but he was being picked apart by them. It was a good thing that he was perfect, because they were going to tare him into shreds. His dark black hair was combed, not a hair out of place. His beautiful green eyes never once moved from his paper, they sparkled with interest as he read about the world around him he was too busy to see for himself. His lips were pulled into a smirk, taunting and teasing, and so completely unconscious. He was in a private world where no one was watching the way he moved his lips. His shirt was black, which added levels to his attractiveness that white shirts never seemed to be able to match with. His tie was the color of red wine, and October was having trouble resisting the urge to reach out and run his fingers against it. He was perfect.

Kate ate her bowl of cereal in silence, every once in awhile casting a glance at Alabaster. She wanted to say something but she swallowed it down and faked a smile. There was no way she didn't notice that October wasn't in his bedroom this morning. She swallowed down her jealousy. She pushed around her soggy cereal and hoped someone would say something.

October drank his coffee slowly, both his hands holding the mug to his lips. He avoided eye contact with everybody, trying to almost blend into the background. He felt like if he made eye contact with them, they would all figure out what he was doing with Alabaster. He wondered how Alabaster did it. He just read his paper like this was the most natural thing on earth. He couldn't help but notice Kate was wearing Alabaster's necklace again, just as much as she couldn't help but notice he was wearing his watch. They didn't talk about it though, it just went unsaid.

Both Kate and October were relieved when Hyde walked into the breakfast room. Hyde was in a way in the middle of things. He was the bridge. He was part of Alabaster's world, he understood it, but he also was from their world. He wasn't flawless. He was moody, and cursed a lot. He was covered in tattoos and his father was an alcoholic. October liked knowing that someone so close to Alabaster could be flawed enough to have a cocaine addiction. Kate was almost convinced that Hyde was on her side, that he really wanted to help her. Hyde had grown on them.

They both noticed that Hyde looked better than usual. His dark hair was tamed a little today, and his bright amber eyes were hidden by sunglasses. He was wearing a black dress shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up to show his intricate tattoos. He was wearing dark blue jeans, but no one failed to notice how good he looked in them. It was weird to see him in anything other than pants and a wife beater. It had been a long time since they had last seen the silver rings on his fingers or expensive Italian leather on his feet.

Something was terribly wrong though…

He had a black eye, though it was more purple and red than black. Even underneath the sunglasses October and Kate both knew that it must be hurting.

Quite a lot like Alabaster he wasn't very talkative in the morning, he did however grunt towards October and Kate, acknowledging their existence with the wave of a hand. He walked up to Alabaster and Alabaster immediately looked up from his news paper. Apparently he had been paying more attention then either of them had originally thought. Alabaster looked over Hyde for a moment, eyes roaming over the slick Italian leather and the dress shirt. "You look really nice this morning."

"Thank you," Hyde said as he eyes looked anywhere but at Alabaster himself, "I was just in a good mood this morning. I thought I might dress nice. I was wondering if I could have my…"

"Allowance?" Alabaster cut off as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his wallet, He opened it up and he pulled out three hundred dollar bills and held it out towards Hyde. Hyde reached out to take the money, which Alabaster didn't release as he tried to take it from his hand. Hyde looked up at Alabaster in way that almost seemed like pleading, but Alabaster's eyes were cold.

Alabaster released the money and watched Hyde with cold eyes as Hyde put it in his wallet. "You smell like cigarette smoke." The statement was cold, and laced with bitterness. Both Kate and October began to think about the times they had seen Hyde sneak cigarettes when Alabaster wasn't around. Kate remembered how terrified Hyde had been when she caught him outside that one night. He had begged her not to tell Alabaster.

Hyde became rigid, as if Alabaster had spat in his face. He stood there for a moment like he didn't know what to do. As the seconds went by October and Kate both began to feel bad for him. Alabaster didn't say anything as he pulled four hundred dollars from his wallet. Kate had never seen that much money in a wallet ever in her life. He set it down on the table and looked up at October and Kate, "This is your allowance; you get it every two weeks, when I'm reminded."

October took his part of the money but he was deep in thought. He remembered smoking outside of the mall with Hyde, and how the boy said Alabaster would slit his throat if he caught him smoking. He remembered how he said Alabaster couldn't get mad, and how Hyde said October didn't know him quite as well as Hyde did. He then remembered the way Alabaster brutally verbally attacked his brother, and the night in the pool when Alabaster showed a completely different side of himself. October was thoroughly convinced that Alabaster had hit Hyde.

Kate on the other hand hadn't seen anything of that sort. The only aggression she had seen out of Alabaster was when she was trying to get evidence that he was cheating on her mom. Otherwise Kate considered Alabaster to be practically harmless; he had few moods and mostly just smiled at confrontation. She however had a feeling there was something up with Hyde. He kept to himself so much, talked to them but very rarely actually told them anything about himself. She had images of him fighting with strangers in streets over drugs and alcohol flashing in her mind.

"I was wondering if you would take Kate to school this morning, I have to pick up Madeline from the airport. October's not going today, he's not feeling well." Alabaster said shortly before taking a drink of his coffee. Though disguised as a question, every single person in the room knew that nothing about this was going to be Hyde's choice.

October was sure that not a person in this room was glad to hear that Madeline was coming home.


	8. Forever

When was the last time Kate had been to church? She felt the weight of her sins as she stared up at the high ceilings and beautiful stain glass windows. She felt tiny and sick to her stomach. Her mother had worked so hard on all of this. The tiny blue and white flowers were everywhere, and the white silk ribbon seemed to drape everything her eyes landed on. It was gorgeous and pure, and should have been for another couple. For someone other than Alabaster and her mother, for people actually in love. The happier her mother seemed the farther Kate sunk into depression. She was beginning to think her mother might have actually fallen in love with Alabaster. How far-fetched of an idea was that, after all, didn't everyone fall in love with Alabaster. Her mother was sharing his bed the same as Kate was. She knew where she should be, at her mother's side, gushing over make-up and hair. She couldn't even get near the room her mother was being made up in. She felt sick when she even got close.

She caught a glimpse of herself in a window. She stopped for a moment to look. She was beautiful. Who was this person in the window? It couldn't be her. Kate had frizzy curly hair and didn't wear makeup. Kate didn't look beautiful. This creature with her hair decorated and pinned with one of Alabaster's gifts and eyes that sparkled was not her. Kate must have died somewhere along the way. When was the last time that she read a book? This was not her.

She looked at her mother's door, and sighed to herself. Would she ever forgive herself if she didn't try to convince her mother not to go through with it at least once? Would she ever forgive herself anyways?

Kate was becoming increasingly aware of who Alabaster really was as time went by. He had a tongue dipped in honey, and he used it to paint images of the future. Fantasies that Kate thought were deep down in her soul. His hands were warm when he touched her and they wrapped around her like they wanted to keep her there forever. There was nothing she could want from him that he did not give. Except being genuine.

Kate and October were talking now. Expressing their feelings and Alabaster's tactics. It didn't matter now though, they both loved him, and they didn't care that he wasn't genuine because they both hoped maybe he would fall in love with just one of them. Alabaster was something completely different then either had ever experienced. They had never possessed something, without ever really possessing it. The endless cycle of attention and then inattention had them on their knees willing to do anything to tip the scales in their favor. Their relationships were becoming a competition rather than anything out of warmth and love.

Alabaster was their way out. They were living in a dirty trailer park wearing ripped clothing and making box mac and cheese every night. They both were intelligent but didn't have the grades to get into college without paying for some of it. October would end up in the many factories in the town and Kate would end up pregnant and hopefully working at a restaurant for tips. Maybe together they could keep clothes on their backs and food in their stomachs. Hopefully they could keep away from drugs, but who was October really kidding. He was already an alcoholic, he was sure the stress of a loveless relationship with a woman he couldn't stand to have sex with and four kids would push him over the edge.

Alabaster was their way out and both of them knew it.

She stared at the door for a long time; finally the guilt inside her grew so large she was willing to sacrifice a life of safety and security for her mother. Even though her mother had reacted so badly the first time, she knew she had to try again. Just one last time, then she would never say another word about it. She would let her mother live with her decisions from that point on.

She walked through the door and watch from a moment as her mother stared at herself in the mirror. Her mother was beautiful. She always was. It was that beautiful that had paid for plenty of Kate's meals growing up. Her mother had never been very intelligent, and couldn't ever handle stress. Kate's grandparents were wealthy but extremely religious, and had kicked out Madeline when she was only fifteen because she was pregnant with Kate and October. Their father was eighteen at the time, and did his best, but he never wanted to be a father and didn't love Madeline. He worked full time in a factory, and drank himself into a coma the rest of the time. She made it though. Madeline had survived.

"You look beautiful Mommy," Kate said without realizing it was leaving her lips, she thought maybe Madeline didn't want to be reminded that she was a mother at a time like this but Madeline glowed at the words. She patted the bench she was sitting on, inviting Kate to sit next to her. Kate did so, but didn't know whether to be happy or further upset because of what she had to tell her mother.

Her mother put her hand against Kate's face and smiled at her, "You look stunning baby, beauty and brains, the whole package." Her mother said with a laugh as she pulled her hand away. Kate loved her when she was like this. She loved her when the stress and the booze had yet to get to her. When she was still her mommy and loved her.

"Don't go through with this mom," Kate said softly, "Everything he says is a lie, he doesn't love you."

Madeline's face grew heavy but there was no look of shock, as if she knew this is what her daughter had come in for in the first place. "Who would baby?" She said softly now, barely a whisper, "I'm so cold Kate, and so full of hate and anger. I hate myself Kate, every moment of every day I regret what I did to my babies….what I did too myself. "

"The only man I have ever loved hurt everything I have ever held close to me," tears streamed down Madeline's face now, " I loved him and he hurt my babies so bad, I knew it, I saw it, but I made up excuses in my head. I let him hurt my babies. I told myself you were lying because I just couldn't take it. I was supposed to be your mommy. I'm supposed to hold you and protect you. And even now I pretend it didn't happen because I can't say sorry enough to make it all better…to get his hands off of your skin. "

Kate was crying too now, all of these emotions of hate, betrayal and hurt coming into the surface. The feelings of being a child alone in the world surfacing again. In moments it was no longer Kate there, but rather the seven years old child with bruises and a mother she thought didn't love her anymore.

"I see the way he looks at you and your brother how could I not when he flashes it in front of me as if I were some stupid bimbo. As if I couldn't feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck every time one of you entered the room" The anger was obvious in her mother's voice, her voice slowly rising in volume, and her tears flowing down her face were slow and heavy.

"If it wasn't for the money Kate I wouldn't go through with this. I've done so much harm to my babies; I can at least do this for them. I didn't sign a prenupt, I will make sure we consummate the marriage, and I won't even look at another man. He'll get sick of me, he will and then he'll want a divorce and I'll take everything I can from him. I will get you and October into college, and then maybe we can get somewhere in this world. "Her tears stopped falling and she looked at Kate with determination in her eyes, "I've seen the gifts he's given you, if he wants to shower you in things for your affection let him. Don't ever feel like you are stuck doing anything you don't want baby, don't let him take anything from you. Tell me if he ever gets forceful and I'll get us out of there. If I can just do this then we will be set and you won't ever end up like me."

Kate didn't know what to say she just cried softly ruining her makeup, she let her mother pull her in close and suddenly things didn't seem so bad anymore.

October spent the day not really there. Hyde helped him dress in his suit with little conversation. The older man didn't press for conversation and as they got close October smelt cigarette smoke on his breath. As if Hyde sensed what he was thinking he put his hand on October's shoulder and looked to the side. His black eye was finally starting to go away, one could only really see it if they were looking. October wondered if it was still sore to the touch, but didn't dare ask. He didn't allow himself to think much, everything he thought made him anxious. It was odd that this man who never spoke and when did was never very kind, was the most calming thing in October's world.

Hyde turned towards him after a while and sighed softly, "You know you are too good for him, October." Hyde shook his head softly, "You are so amazing, if I had anything to offer I would rescue from him. I just want you to know he's looking for something that will make you dependent on him forever, and he'll find it. Don't let him own you"

October didn't quite know what to say. It was out of character for Hyde to speak like that, and he wouldn't know what to say if it wasn't. "I didn't know you felt that way," October said quietly, swallowing hard as if the other words he might want to say were trapped there, chocking him. He wanted to beg for information, more information on what Alabaster was capable of. He wanted to know how Hyde got that black eye and if what happened to Rhett was an isolated incident.

"That doesn't surprise me," Hyde said with a short laugh, dark and sad but with just the lightest touch of irritableness, "Do you ever know how anybody feels about you? Did you know how Alabaster felt about you until he kissed you? How about Rhett? And I'm sure they are both a lot louder about how they feel about people."

October looked down, his cheeks coloring; he was kind of oblivious to the attention he got from people. He didn't understand why so many people saw so much in him. He was an alcoholic, he wasn't that smart, and surely his attractiveness paled in comparison to that of both Alabaster and Hyde. "I don't see what you see in me."

"Of course you don't," Hyde said with a sigh, "I know that you belong to Alabaster, and that he would kill me for even telling you this. After all, look what happened to me when I told him how I felt about you." He didn't motion towards his black eye but October knew what he was talking about. He felt a sickness sort of rise in his stomach. This was all because of him. Hyde felt pain because of him. The guilt began to set in, eating at him. If it wasn't for him Rhett wouldn't be in jail and Hyde wouldn't be fighting with Alabaster. This was all his fault, just because he was with Alabaster. Anger hit next, Hyde wasn't like Rhett, Hyde didn't force himself on October. Hyde came to Alabaster as a man and confessed that he had feelings. Alabaster's anger was no longer justified.

"I don't belong to anyone," October bit irritably, the thought of Alabaster staking claim on him made his blood boil. Alabaster could fuck his sister, his mother, and lord knows how many other people and Hyde couldn't even have a harmless fucking crush on him. He looked down at the watch on his wrist, so he'll always remember him. October wanted to buy Alabaster a fucking chastity device.

Hyde looked down at the ground now, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm bad about talking to people. Never picked up any charm, apparently it isn't contagious, if it was I would have caught it from Alabaster at some point in time."

October gave him a reassuring smile, "It's not your fault Hyde, I'm just mad because I feel like I'm not even a person to Alabaster. I'm just some type of prized object. "

Hyde slowly touched October's face, his hands were cool on October's heated skin, and it felt nice and way too intimate. Hyde shook his head slowly, "Alabaster isn't a good man, and it's not your fault. I don't even know if Alabaster can love people. "He gently lifted October's chin upwards, "It's not your fault, if it was, there would be no way my lips would burn this badly to touch yours. If there was ever a person someone could love, there is no question in my mind why Alabaster would hurt me for even laying my eyes on you. "

"I can think of no better reason to die," Hyde said as his lips brushed against October's before pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

Something pulled October in, and he felt his hands reach out to touch Hyde as his bottom lip was gently sucked on. He wasn't sure whether or not it was passion or anger that caused him to continue to kiss harder and harder. He pushed himself against Hyde, feeling their bodies press together and the heat of them together grow. Hyde kissed down October's throat, catching the sensitive skin between his lips and making October pant. It felt good, felt even better when he was shoved against the wall none to gently. October was nervous, would say stop if he could manage to speak at all. He couldn't think between the kisses, could barely breathe, he gasped for air as Hyde released his mouth once again. Hyde's leg was between his own now, and he was embarrassed by what was pressing so eagerly against it.

It was good to be caught up in this energy; it sparked something inside of him. There was something inside of him that needed to be taken, controlled, and owned. Hyde did just that. Alabaster was controlled and polished, good breeding, and though he was definitely skilled it had none of the fire that Hyde's touch had. Hyde didn't seem to care if he broke October. Where Alabaster noticed everything, Hyde seemed in the moment.

Hyde was not gentle as he explored October's body; nothing was sacred as he touched wherever he pleased. He didn't ask permission. October wasn't quite sure when the sweetness disappeared, but there was not an ounce left as Hyde's hand traveled over the front of his pants and began to rub the straining erection there. October whimpered lightly, embarrassed by the noises he was making when Hyde continued to remain dominant as he continued his attack.

October was dizzy; he didn't quite understand how he went from standing against a wall to on Hyde's lap as he sat on the small couch in the dressing room. Everything was pulling and jerking, and hot biting kisses. He couldn't think anymore, his thoughts flew by in a moment, only stuck around just long enough to be noticed. Too hot, feels good, and hurts stuck around just long enough for Hyde to relieve them. Anytime Hyde even made a noise that sounded like laughter, October's face burned. He didn't care though; Hyde could laugh and mock him all he wanted as long as it still felt like this.

They didn't even notice when a door opened behind them. The sound of his voice was like ice water to October. If Hyde had made him drunk, Alabaster sobered him up instantly. "Hyde, why don't you go get October a drink" This was not a request, and before the last word was even spoken October was already off Hyde's lap and Hyde was walking towards the door. October was beginning to think he wasn't going to see Hyde for awhile. It seemed that whenever Alabaster spoke about drinks, Hyde left without returning. October swallowed hard, he could probably really use a drink right now.

His face burned red, he put his hands in his lap, hoping to somewhat hide his erection. The burning in Alabaster's eyes, the anger, had an unsettling effect on his body. He must be sick, he thought to himself, in order to like the violence that seemed to surround the man. He did though, and though he was terrified, and sure that Alabaster was going to literally murder him, he couldn't help but wish that Alabaster was doing those same things that Hyde had been before they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry Alabaster, I promise I have no idea what happened." October said as he stared down at his feet. He couldn't handle the look of disgust in Alabaster's eyes. "We were just talking, and he kissed me. I don't know why I kissed back. I'm so sorry" He didn't know whether or not he should actually feel sorry, but October was always one for trying to make people feel better, and he couldn't help but ache to make Alabaster's anger go away. He also didn't want to push Alabaster by saying why it's hypocritical that he couldn't fool around with Hyde.

"It didn't look like kissing," Alabaster said looking down between October's legs, his type of anger was one that October was no familiar with. He had seen this look in Alabaster's eyes before. In the pool, when he said those terrible things, when October was afraid Alabaster was going to let him drown. Alabaster's anger was slow and smoldering, less like a fire and more like melted steal. It would hurt you, but slowly, structured attacks. Alabaster was out for blood.

"So this sweet little virgin thing you have going on is just an act, I wonder just how many men have you had in your mouth?" Alabaster asked in a bitter tone. October stood up, not liking how small he felt; he backed up away from Alabaster. He wasn't quite prepared for it when he was slammed against the wall. It scared him more then it hurt. Alabaster had never been violent with him before. October swallowed hard as he shrunk down inside himself, he wasn't a fighter, and he would just take whatever Alabaster felt like giving him. He couldn't fight the tears building in his eyes.

Alabaster's face softened and he pressed his hand against October's face, "God, you are so beautiful. Why do you hurt me so much?" He wiped one of October's tears away with his thumb as he leaned in close and kissed October gently.

October didn't fight it but he didn't kiss back. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He began to cry harder, and he just barely managed to whisper, "Everything hurts so much, even when it feels good it hurts"

Alabaster pulled him in, wrapped his strong arms around him and held him close. "Everything is okay; I'm here for you, after today I'll be with you forever. You don't have to be alone anymore."


	9. Honesty

The wedding was beautiful, but Kate couldn't help but feel like she was watching the climax of a horror film whenever they said " I do." Everything was so amazingly gorgeous and beautiful for such a shallow event. After the wedding, when everyone was being seated for the reception she saw Brian again. He was actually in a suit, but most of the front buttons were undone and his tie was haphazardly hanging out of his pocket. He winked when he saw her, and she couldn't help but smile. Even though he seemed to bring trouble when he was around, there was something playful and honest about him that amused her. She was actually a little bit bummed that he would not be seated with her, because if she knew anything about Alabaster, Brian would be kept as far away as possible. She knew he had secrets about Alabaster to tell her, they were in his every smile. However, she also knew that she was going to sit next to October, Hyde, and a girl by the name of Azalea who she had never heard of before.

Everyone was up watching the cake being cut, but Kate complained about her heels hurting her feet so no one objected to her sitting down. It's not like they could even spot her in that huge crowd of people. She wasn't the only one sitting. The elderly and some teenager texting were also sitting. Along with mothers and their children who didn't feel like they could watch their children in the crowd.

Brian walked up to her with a smile and mischief in his bright green eyes, he put a finger to his lips as he took Azalea's name plate and switched it with his own. He came back after putting hers where his was with a look on his face like he had just pulled off the perfect crime. "You wouldn't like Azalea, she is so dull, and I swear she'll put you to sleep in minutes." He said as he pulled his seat out and sat next to her. "Alabaster always likes to keep me away from the fun anyways" He said as he put his feet up on the chair across from him.

Her eyes caught the expensive looking watch on his wrist and she couldn't help but ask him about it. "Aren't you worried that your father's money will run out?" She asked, looking a little brattier then she intended. What was it any of her business what this man did with his money? Did she somehow think that just because Hyde was rude to the man that she could be too?

He laughed a little at how offensive she was, "Mind your manners little girl, what a terribly ill-mannered gold digger you are" There was something about his smile though that gave away that he really didn't care about how she behaved, she might even venture far enough to say that he found it amusing. "Hyde was just being unkind. I have a job. I am an artist, writer, and playwright. Whatever people want me to be. I make good money, about half as much as Alabaster. I never had a head for business. I am much more interested in creating then I am stealing"

He had Kate's attention now, and it was a little fucked up that he seemed even more attractive now that she knew what was in his bank account. She shook her head slightly in order to dislodge such a nasty cold thought. He reached up and touched the pin in Kate's hair, "Is that what you see in my dear younger brother?" He stroked it gingerly, "Generally it's the mothers that are more concerned with money, and you should be focusing on all the pretty things he says to you."

"I'm not like that," She moved away from him, and looked at him with cold eyes, "The precious metal in his gifts is a hell of a lot more genuine then those pretty things he says"

"No need to worry, I like it when people are open about things. It's the one thing I can't stand about my brother. I think he would be tolerable if he didn't pretend to be a saint all the time." He shrugged slightly, as if not quite sure where he was going with his sentence, "He's a semi-decent person underneath it all, if you get pass the games and the lies. He's got a bit of a temper, but what would you except of someone who came from our father. You are doing it right though, he's always liked his women a little bit coquettish."

She looked at him angrily, "I'm not playing some game with him, I am genuinely upset at him. What can I do to make him know that?"

"If you want a genuine relationship you are looking in the wrong place. If you want a few pretty toys and some money for college, Alabaster is your man." He said quietly as he smiled up at one of the servers who were filling up wine glasses. He pressed the glass against his lips, and smiled like a true hedonist.

He offered his wine to her and she drank at least half the glass in a few uncivilized gulps. He smiled at her softly and she drank the rest of it.

There was commotion again, the customary flinging of the garter. Brian stayed seated though, apparently not caring about how it would look that Alabaster's brother wanted nothing to do with the festivities. Another glass of wine was brought to Kate, and she quickly drank that one too.

October was not fairing any better then Kate. He stood by his mother's side the whole event for the most part. She was beautiful and looked half her age, but the look of worry on her face never seemed to go away. She held her son's hand for most of the events that Alabaster's hand could not take his place. He felt like he was lying to her, even though he hadn't said a word. He hoped that she could somehow feel all the love he had for her. There relationship was rocky, but he knew his mother tried.

Madeline was in worse shape then both of her children. She held her son's hand and hoped that he could not feel how sweaty her palms were through the delicate gloves on them. She watched her handsome young husband flirt and shake hands with senators and famous artists. She wondered if he ever had spoken something real in his entire life. However, when he came to her side she let go of her son's hand, and took Alabaster's.

"Are you feeling alright honey?" He asked softly in her ear and he gently kissed right behind it. What a snake charmer he was, she was sure that he could charm the devil himself. If he was not himself, the devil. She reminded him of her first husband that way, he charmed a rich beautiful young girl out of her dress when he didn't even have a penny or care in the world. He also gave her the gift and the curse of her beautiful twins. The ones that got her cast out of her family, and now the only ones she lived for. Things would have been different if she had said no, if she would have stayed home that night when she was just fifteen years old. Her first husband was a drunk and a cheat, but he wasn't a bad man.

It was the glint in Alabaster's eyes that reminded her of her latter husband that frightened her. She had a strange feeling all day that she couldn't seem to shake off. There was a way that he looked at her that made her worried, a certain way he talked. She smiled at him though, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Wonderful," She said, "Though a little dizzy, have you seen Kate?"

Kate was busy talking to Brian. He was so gorgeous looking down at her. Everything that Alabaster has without the layer of good breeding that made him almost insufferable. It was like looking up at Alabaster with his tie gone and his hair messed up. It was like seeing that venom that was always there but now it wasn't hidden. There was a little bite to him. Something about how he held his wine, and smiled like he already knew what she was going to say. He was cruel, brutal, and tactless, but it was entirely his design and it was enthralling in the same way Alabaster's near constant perfection was.

"I want him so badly," She said it like a confession; like it wasn't so clear in everything she said and did. She wanted Alabaster so badly, she ached for him. She hated him for it. When she thought about him it was never good thoughts. She thought about a monster he was, and how she wanted him, and of little else.

"Take him then, though I'm sure you don't have any idea what you really want," He said as he took a sip of wine, "Sweetheart, He only wants you when you are a challenge. Give him what he wants and you loose. So be mean, order him around, and demand his gifts. He may hate you for it, but he won't leave until he has you."


	10. Death

Kate and October sat at in the breakfast room waiting for their meal like they always did about that time in the evening. They were both very relaxed, and chatted carelessly about school and such, catching each other up. Their mother and Alabaster had been gone a week now on their honeymoon, and both Kate and October were extremely relaxed. Even the awkwardness between Hyde and October had dissipated.

The maid, who they had just recently discovered was named Claudia, brought there food in with Hyde walking just a few steps behind her carrying a bottle of wine. "Mr. Demello, that's very inappropriate of you." Claudia said, a small smile playing on her lips as she set there plates in front of them. Kate had no idea what the conversation was about, but she could tell both Hyde and Claudia were enjoying themselves thoroughly. She was glad to see it too, Hyde always seemed so down. He would spend most of dinner just picking at his food, and then would spend the rest of his time in his room. Hyde was always like that though, it was nothing new, but it still worried her.

"Come eat at the table with us," Hyde said as he sat down and watched her pour their wine for them. Kate looked down at her food and felt her mouth water, though the dishes were always exotic, each one seemed better then the last. She had even grown a taste for wine, which was such a strange idea, seeing how much she use to hate wine or the idea of alcohol in general.

"You know that Mr. Bliss doesn't like me to," She said as if scolding a young boy, she set the bottle of wine down and took a good long look at the food, "What a beautiful meal you have prepared Mr. Demello, are you sure you would like to share? My taste buds aren't quite refined enough to truly appreciate the delicacy of your cooking."

"You cooked this Hyde?" Kate asked, she knew that Hyde spent a lot of time in the kitchen, but she thought that he just liked talking to the cook. He had never spoken about it before, and Alabaster had never mentioned it.

"Mr. Demello fixes all of the meals." Claudia said with a smile, as if she was genuinely proud of Hyde. "Mr. Bliss has had all kinds of chefs come prepare things in his kitchen, but I have never had better food then the meals prepared by Mr. Demello."

"Join us," Hyde said ignoring all of her compliments and Kate's questions.

With a huff and a sigh, Claudia went back into the kitchen to grab a plate and silverware and then sat herself at the table with them. Her eyes lit up when she took a bite of the food, she then giggled softly as she washed it down with wine. She was beautiful like this, when not bogged down by so much formality; Kate hated the way she always seemed to look down when Kate looked at her. She found herself a little more attracted to Hyde, if only because he could make a friend out of a servant.

"I don't know why you spend your time with tattoos and Alabaster's bidding, it's obvious that the kitchen is where you belong." Claudia said smiling at him, and then looking at Kate and October a little nervously, unsettled by their silence

Hyde's ringtone broke the silence; he pressed his cell phone to his ear and answered, "Alabaster?"

His volume was up loud enough that the rest of the table could hear Alabaster's voice over the phone; it would have been a comfort to hear if it wasn't for the panic in it. "There's been a real bad accident."

"Are you okay?" Hyde asked, sounding genuinely concerned the emotion in his voice unsettling to October and Kate who both had never heard him seem to care about anything at all. He suddenly had the attention of the whole room.

"I'm alright, my driver is dead though, and Madeline is in the hospital," He was panting, like he couldn't quite breathe, "They hit us on the drivers side-"There was another pause, before he continued, "They say she's lucky she's alive at all after the crash, but she's not breathing on her own and they think she has some really severe brain damage. Please tell the twins for me, and make sure they know I love them and that I'll call as soon as they give me any more news. I love you Hyde" He hung up before Hyde could get a word in and he looked up at the twins and knew that he didn't have to relay Alabaster's message.

Kate curled up in her chair and cried, and October's eyes were down cast and wide, and they said nothing. The exotic food Hyde had spent so much time cooking stayed untouched on the table. Hyde's phone was placed on the table, so they could watch it, because they were all worried that maybe they just wouldn't hear the ringtone. Claudia got up and slowly took the plates from the table and brought them into the kitchen, her eyes downcast, how awkward it is to be in the middle of a tragedy you have no stake in. Hyde was in a difficult place, clearly he was upset, but he had none of the same feelings the twins did. The one he loved was okay; a woman he wasn't particularly fond of that he met a few months ago was not. They sat like that for twenty minutes.

The phone rang and Hyde had answered it before the first ring had finished, "Alabaster? What's going on?" He said his voice hushed though he wasn't sure for what reason.

"She died." Alabaster's somber voice was heard and it cut like a knife, it was filled with pain and sounded distant, as if Alabaster was in a completely different world. "There was too much damage in the brain, she just stopped….there was nothing they could do. " There was almost a full minutes of silence before Alabaster spoke again,. "I'll take a plane, and I should be home by3 A.M, please take good care of October and Kate tell then. This is so fucked up, This was all supposed to be so good…"

"I'll do what I can for them, I love you" Hyde said before hanging up, he looked up at the two sobbing teenagers and didn't know what on earth Alabaster wanted him to do for them. They had just lost a mother, and Hyde was just a stranger.

The twins sat at the table for a very long time, not saying anything just crying. After awhile October took Kate by the hand and led her up to her bedroom, and they curled up together. Kate sobbed into his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. October drank, he had slowed down a lot lately, but now there seemed no reason to not drink. The only thing keeping him from getting black out drunk was his sister, she needed him. She got comfort from him, just like she had all of her life. They had lived through their absentee father together. They lived through their mentally unstable mother. They lived through their abusive stepfather together. They would live through this.

The both slipped into an uneasy sleep together. They were awoken by the sound of the door opening. Kate began to cry again when she saw Alabaster's bruised up face. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed with them, something fatherly about the look on his face. Kate curled up against his side and cried into his shirt. October curled up on Alabaster's other side, and felt Alabaster pull him in close. They fell asleep like that.


	11. Hyde

Kate and October slept through the first two days, waking for just a few hours to eat and drink when forced to, and then going back to sleep. At some point in time Alabaster helped Kate into her soft cotton night shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. He helped her take off her make up and brush out her hair. She docilely did whatever he asked, as long as he helped her. He also helped October into a pair of pajama pants and kept him away from the alcohol he seemed to ache for. October didn't fight much; he was much too tired and much too dependent of Alabaster for that.

They all lay on Alabaster's large comfy bed for days. October curled up on one side of the man and Kate the other. They had no thoughts of jealously, they were both trying to keep themselves together and they wanted the only people they had around them. They watched endless children's movies, for those were Kate's favorites, and October got some comfort from them.

Alabaster was their whole world for that week. His flaws were completely forgotten as he wiped away tears and stayed up reassuring them that things would be okay. There was something genuine in his eyes, something paternal in his touch. It helped soothe the anxiety that went through them. They had assumed Alabaster was going to kick them to the curve, he spoke of forever, but neither had actually believed him. They thought this arrangement would end now that they had been tainted by their mother's death, because surely they were no good as playthings when they carried around this much sadness.

One afternoon Alabaster has just managed to get Kate to take a shower, and was now helping her brush out her long hair as she watched T.V. "I've been renovating my father's old home, and your mother and I decided that we wanted to move you guys there before she passed," He said as he worked on a particularly frustrating knot in her hair, "It's about an hour away from here, just a five minute walk from my brother and a very nice school. Would you be interested in going to look at it? "

"I'll go if October and Hyde do," She spoke softly, never moving her eyes from the TV screen. She didn't care, what would it matter if they were there instead of here? She was just pleased that he was asking her, and that he had intentions of taking her with him. That's all she cared about. She had lost so many people; she didn't want to loose him.

He kissed her on the head very gently before turning to October. He laid just a few inches away on his side, eyes half open and staring sightlessly at Alabaster's pant leg. Alabaster reached over and tucked October's hair behind his ear. "Will you go with us?" He asked gently, and October nodded. October didn't care either. Rhett was locked up, and he couldn't seem to look at Holly-Beth without feeling pain and shame. He didn't care if they moved an hour away or all the way to Alaska. As long as Alabaster and his sister were there he couldn't care less.

They were all dressed and in Hyde's car in under an hour. Alabaster said that he just simply didn't feel like driving. He said it in such a solemn way that Kate wondered if it was because of the accident. She didn't say anything about it though. Hyde was as usual, very passive, but his light sarcasm and complete nonchalance had a way of putting everyone in a good mood. With the music blasting through the car, Hyde's choice, everything started to feel normal.

It was a beautiful farmhouse on the outside of a large city surrounded by acres and acres of land. It was even bigger than Alabaster's last home, and while looking over the place Kate and October felt themselves relax for a moment. It was beautiful. Even the dirt road that led to the home was charming in its own ways. October and Kate had never really been out of the city before. Alabaster's other house was in the woods, but they were still surrounded by manicured lawns and pools. There were seven bedrooms in all, and they walked through every one. They adventured into the attic and the basement, imagined eating in the breakfast room and stared out into the fields from the balcony of the master bedroom. They both gave it their blessing.

They were ready to be moved in a month, and Alabaster other house was put on the market. Things were completely different. Alabaster worked all day and night, as per usual, running out in a half buttoned shirt with his shoes untied at three am. However, Hyde was now right beside him, dressed in suits and always coming and going with a smile on his face like he had just found something he had lost. There was never a conversation about it, and the twins never asked, it was like Hyde had always been like this.

They were not made to go to school, and Alabaster never mentioned it when they didn't. They were given beautiful gifts, even October who had never received very many before. They enjoyed their alone time with him; however physical affection and touch were no longer frequent. Sexual touch had been eliminated all together. It was odd and confusing, and made no sense.

One day when Kate and October were alone for the day they decided to go exploring. They were starting to get more like themselves. They rarely separated and their continuing friendship helped them get through the darkness. Since they very rarely went to school anymore they had way too much free time. They would be moving the next day, and they thought this might be their last chance for a while. They decided to search inside Hyde's room for some form of entertainment; they thought they might find some type of porno magazine underneath his bed or some romance novel on his bookshelf. Something to amuse themselves with.

Hyde's room was very clean, almost annoyingly so. On his bedside table there was a book, but it was written in Spanish. Kate didn't even know he knew Spanish, but there it was sitting, with a book mark clearing indicating where he had finished his reading the night before. "Did you know Hyde spoke Spanish?" Kate asked as October looked over Hyde's bookcase for anything to pop out at him. Just a bunch of text books and classic literature, plenty of titles in Spanish though. October shook his head, before getting down his knees and looking underneath Hyde's bed.

There was a small shoe box and October just knew that it has all kinds of goodies in it. No porn magazines. There were a lot of letters in the box though, all on light pink stationary and smelling of vanilla, and every single one very disappointingly written in Spanish. There was a driver's license inside. Hyde Demello written, and then the part that really confused them. The birthday was wrong, it was written so that Hyde was only two years younger then Alabaster himself. It was the best fake I.D October had ever seen, absolutely nothing out of place. October turned towards Kate, and Kate just shrugged.

The last thing in the box was a photograph. There was a woman in it, probably in her early thirties. She had long black curly hair and dark tan skin; she had beautiful brown eyes and a warm mysterious smile. She had a small boy, probably three or four attached to one of her legs. Dark hair and skin just like his obvious mother. Attached to her other leg was a boy of about five or six, pale white and smiling shyly, and with such startlingly green eyes. They turned the photo over and saw written in a very beautiful hand, "Alabaster, Hyde, and Mrs. Demello. Hyde's fourth birthday"

"Why would Hyde lie about his age?" October asked out loud as he turned the photo over again, "And this means they story about Hyde being Alabaster's step-son is total bullshit."

"We will just have to ask him," Kate said as she took the photo from October's hand.


	12. Flaws

Kate and October put their plan into action. They knew they should feel betrayed, hurt, frightened that someone so close to them so deliberately lied to them. They weren't though, and for one simple reason, they hadn't believed him originally. Well they believed him about his age, and about being Alabaster's step-son, but everything about him was so cloaked in mystery that they were expecting something like this. They were curious, and amused, and for once since the time they met Alabaster, actually felt like they were catching up.

They had plans to go to a dinner party with Alabaster that night, and they knew that Hyde was going to spend his evening at the house. They had overheard him talking to Alabaster about it. It was Kate's idea to play sick. She knew that they had to tackle Hyde alone, smooth talking Alabaster could lie his way out of anything. Hyde on the other hand was a completely different story, she could tell that he just blandly said what Alabaster told him too, and when he didn't know what to say he just stayed quiet and let Alabaster answer for him. So they played sick and let Alabaster kiss them both on the forehead and go to his dinner party by himself.

When he left they crept from the bedroom and went straight to Hyde's room. Kate was in her silk nightgown and her hair was still damp from her shower. She smelt clean and looked even younger then she was without the make up or clothes. Her feet were bare and they wiggled as she waited impatiently behind her brother at Hyde's door. October was in pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, his hair messy and his socks crooked. They didn't have even a little bit of intimidation between the two of them. They were just kids.

October knocked on Hyde's door and they both jumped when they heard Hyde's voice yell, "Come in." October almost lost his courage but Kate pushed him through the door. Hyde laid there in nothing but boxers, in his hand the book that was on his nightstand before. Both Kate and October had trouble looking directly at him, even though he was so casual about it, his body was very exposed and they were both uncomfortable about how it made them feel. His muscular tanned body covered with intricate designs. It made their hearts beat a little faster. "Can I help you?" Hyde asked looking at them both with an eyebrow crooked at their odd behavior.

October bent down and grabbed the box from underneath Hyde's bed, and Hyde watched him with confusion painted all over his face. It was quickly replaced with anxiousness when he realized what was going on. He didn't try to stop October though; he just sat back with a look of fear, his book forgotten at his side. "We know you've been lying to us." October said as he opened up the box and pulled out the photo and handed it to Hyde.

Hyde didn't try to lie, he knew that he was surrounded; he just let his shoulders fall and shook his head, "Alabaster's been my best friend since I was born. Lying for him is nothing. Don't take it personally. " He sighed and sat up, pushing himself up against the headboard to hold him up. "Feel free to take a seat; I'm guessing you guys aren't going to be satisfied with just an apology"

He was very much correct, October and Kate were after answers, and weren't going anywhere without at least a few.

Kate asked the first question, and even though it was very simple it summed up everything the two of them were thinking, "Who are you?"

"I've never been asked that before." He shook his head to the side, "I'm fairly older then I said I was. My mother was Alabaster and Brian's nanny when I was a child; I haven't left Alabaster's side since."

"Why did you lie to us?" October said but looked over towards Kate; he saw his own confused and upset face mirrored at him.

This made Hyde a little bit flustered, "He asked me to, he thought it would be easier for him to understand what you guys were thinking if you thought you had someone to confide in. His plan was to have me create this sense of conspiracy so that you would think I was against Alabaster, so that you would tell me about him. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but this is always how Alabaster has been. Talk to him about it"

They had plans to do just that in the morning. They curled up in Kate's bed, neither wanting to separate long enough to sleep on their own. They shared the same bed more and more since the death of their mother. October hadn't had a full nights sleep since her passing. He always got up sometime late at night and smoked for a while. Kate just slept through the night, her troubles not extending into the night. They let her have a moment's peace.

It didn't take Kate long at all to escape into slumber; October however could barely even stand to close his eyes his brain was working so fast. He wondered what else they had been lying about or even what had he not been lying about? He wandered about the house and wasn't entirely surprised when he found himself at Alabaster's door with the man standing over him with an almost cold look in his eyes.

"Why do you lie so much to me Alabaster?" October said sadly as he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet as Alabaster stepped to the side to let him inside the room. Alabaster didn't say a word as he followed October into the room.

October loved Alabaster's room, all the candles were lit and the room smelled amazing, like mint, eucalyptus, and spices. The flickering lights reflected in the mirrors and it was like being surrounded by shadows and dancing flames. Music was playing through the speakers, something dark and soft, and in an entirely different language and it was so sad that October didn't need to hear the words to it. October caught Alabaster's gaze in one of the mirrors, and a shiver traveled down his spine. He didn't like the look in Alabaster's eyes.

Alabaster walked up behind October and pressed his chest to October's back, and October formed into him perfectly. Alabaster's hand rested on October's waist, and the younger boy could feel the heat off of it. Everything about Alabaster was making October's body react. October could see Alabaster's eyes in the mirror, and they met with his own, those brilliant greens seeing into him like they knew his every fear and weakness. He swallowed hard.

"What is it that you are looking for?" There was bitterness in Alabaster's tone, but it did nothing to damage his smooth dark voice, "What truth in the place of my lie will lead you out of my arms forever?"

Alabaster's fingers gripped October's waist possessively, "What is it that I'd have to be lying about? If this was not my home? If I had no penny to my name?" These words had bite to them, deliberately out for blood, and they hurt October like they had intended.

"You know I'm not with you for the money," October said as he looked away from Alabaster's eyes.

"Then what are you waiting to discover?" Alabaster relaxed his hold as he said this, "That I don't love you?"

October couldn't help but flinch at those words, and he tired as hard as he could to keep the tears from falling down.

"Is that what this is about?" Alabaster turned October around, and October looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I love you, you silly creature. Please accept my faults, I know I'm secretive and controlling, and generally just a big mess. I love you though, so much"

Alabaster kissed him and everything felt okay again, though Alabaster had a way of shattering everything he could always put it back together.

Things went differently when it came to Kate.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" She yelled at him, "That I'm some dumb ass bimbo, who wouldn't eventually figure out that everything you do you lie about. What kind of psycho lies about his best friend being his son?"

They were in Alabaster's bedroom, in the small curtained area where he drank and played chess with Hyde. Alabaster had brought her there, so they could have some privacy while they argued, but the way Kate was screaming everyone in the house could hear them. He sat in his chair, his suit perfectly ironed and the glass of scotch in his hand already practically empty. Kate was standing a few feet in front of him, looking down at him with enough aggression to rival her mother. She was beautiful though, and it didn't escape him how she had dressed up for this encounter. Her make up perfect and her hair elegantly pinned with one of his gifts, and the dress she had bought with his money made her chest look bigger.

"Just wanted to make sure you were behaving is all," He said calmly as he took a sip of scotch, "There was no real harm in it." He said it so smoothly and calmly, that it made Kate want to pull his hair out.

"How could you possible think there is no harm in this Alabaster, you lied to me, and this isn't like someone lying about their weight or their penis size. This is a big fucking deal." She was no longer yelling, her voice softening but she just couldn't understand why he didn't seem to get it.

"You love me right?" Alabaster asked, and something about his smile made her know that he already knew the answer to the question.

"I shouldn't, but you know that I do." Kate said as she looked away from him, her cheeks coloring with a blush. She was still angry, but Alabaster didn't seem willing to fight back, and she found no pleasure in fighting by herself.

"Then can you not live with some of my faults, I am possessive and controlling, and entirely too secretive, but surely there are worse men than I?" Alabaster said, and the smug smile on his face made Kate's blood boil. As if he could tell, he just laughed and took another sip of scotch. "I understand what you are trying to say, you want me to promise not to lie to you, or some other bullshit. Thing is though, I am going to, so why play this game with you?"

He reached out and grabbed her by the legs and slowly pulled her down and into his lap. She struggled for balance for a second but steadied herself on the chair and felt her heart beat quicken as she settled herself on his lap. Her dress was pushed up high from the position, and she felt exposed having her barely covered private parts against Alabaster's own. He was kissing her within moments, his lips biting and sucking her own, making her whimper against his mouth. She could taste the scotch on his tongue, and could feel what it was doing to his inhibitions as his

Hands traveled over the front of her dress as massaged her breasts through the thin fabric.

Alabaster was all 'take' and no 'ask', as he pulled Kate's hair from its elaborate bun and dug his fingers through the curls. He grabbed a handful of it and pulled Kate's head to the side so he could pervade her neck with the same primal kisses and bites. She could feel his erection against her and it sent a primal lust through her, she found herself kissing harder and her hips moving against his, mimicking sex through their clothes.

She hid her face in his neck and panted against him as his hand went underneath her dress and rubbed her clit through her wet panties. She was blushing hard, and would be overcome with nervousness, if it wasn't for the constant pleasure coming from his fingers and mouth. Things were moving so fast, too fast, and Kate didn't feel in control of any of it. She wanted him inside of her though, something inside of her ached for it, ached to feel him completely inside her. She helped him pull her panties off of her body and down her legs. She kicked them off nervously but she didn't have much time to miss them, because Alabaster's fingers were already inside of her stroking the part of her that made her shake and whimper.

With his other hand he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling himself out and stroking himself. He was hard and big, and it entirely embarrassed Kate how slutty she became at just the sight of it. Surely she shouldn't be that way, she was a virgin, weren't they supposed to have to be coaxed into it by the man? She was embarrassed, but couldn't get herself to care enough to stop because Alabaster's fingers were still inside of her and she was leaking enough that she would be humiliated by it later.

He lined himself against her opening and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with himself. He was warm and hard, and the stretch around his girth was uncomfortable. It didn't take long however for his to start thrusting up into her, and it was only a moment or two before she was moaning against his neck, holding onto his shoulders and keeping her eyes closed. It felt amazing. She didn't even think about him not wearing a condom until later.


	13. Family

Hyde walked up the stairs to the attic, hoping that he would find Alabaster there. That was the worse thing about this giant new house, Alabaster had all new hiding spots and they were all even more difficult to get too. Hyde pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the attic door; he let himself in and then locked the door behind him. No need for anyone else to see what he had too. He shoved his keys deep into his pocket as he rounded the corner to see Alabaster seated in a rather nice sitting chair, legs propped on an ottoman. Alabaster's new hiding spot, Hyde was expecting something a little more then this cold attic with nothing more then two chairs, a table, and a dozen monitors he refused to look at.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?," Alabaster said with a soft smirk on his face as he turned back to what he was doing.

"That was terrible," Hyde said as he plopped down in the chair that was obviously put there for him," I'm alright though, how are you doing?"

Hyde observed what Alabaster was doing a little closer. On the table was a box of condoms all out of the box, and they were separated into two piles. Alabaster was taking each one, one by one, and strategically shoving a needle into them. Hyde almost said something as he watched the man, but Alabaster's dark eyes flashed up at him, and it was enough for him to swallow down his words. He scratched his head a little and turned away, just like he did from the monitors…it wasn't as bad when he didn't watch.

"I'm doing well, but apparently something went wrong with the shipment last night, so I figure we should probably go down there this morning." Alabaster said with a smirk, "Brian already agreed to take the twins to school"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Hyde said when Brian was around there was always trouble.

"He promised to be good; he has to go there anyways. He's volunteering as director of the drama club again. The only charity work he's good for." Alabaster said with a sigh, his older brother always giving him some sort of headache. "I should go wake October up."

Kate had a goal in mind. She was going to have Alabaster. She had her mother's and Brian's words echoing in her head. Her mother said not to give Alabaster anything that she didn't want to. Brian told her that taking and taking was the only way to get Alabaster. Well so be it, Kate could be a cold bitch.

Could her skirt be any shorter? Never one for exhibitionism, the simple idea of going out in a skirt like this was enough to make Kate blush. She was hoping it would make Alabaster get jealous; maybe think that she was trying to make someone other then him drool. Erica had made her buy it; she was at Kate's side a lot lately, always pushing Kate into doing things that Kate just joked about. This skirt was once upon a time a joke on some random shelf. Erica told Kate that if she had it, she might as well flaunt it, and that she was going to have to work to get someone with that make zeros at the end of his bank account. The thong underneath the skirt was also Erica's idea.

Kate couldn't pretend that she didn't feel incredibly sexy in her new heels and push-up bra. All of it was paid for by Alabaster of course, including her perfume, hair supplies, and make-up. She would feel bad if it wasn't for the fact that she was doing all of this for him.

Though part of this was because she had some odd aching feeling that almost felt like love for the man. She craved him, everything he said got her heart beating fast. She had darker intentions as well. She was also in love with this huge house, and all of the food that they ate and the nice clothes. She didn't know if she could go back. Knew for a fact that she didn't want to go back. She wanted to go to college, she wanted her brother to go to college, and she wanted them well taken care of. She wanted Alabaster to do what their parents never could. She didn't care if he lied about everything, she wanted him to love them, to take care of them...she was sick of fighting so hard.

So she would wear her tiny skirt and she would act coquettish. She would work hard, and secure their future. For her and her brother.

A knock on her door ripped her from her thoughts, she yelled for who ever it was to come in, expecting her brother. She was surprised to see Hyde instead. He was well dressed; as he had been it seemed like ever since her mother's death. His white dress shirt's sleeves rolled up and the smell of his expensive cologne always made her want to come closer. He seemed nervous though, and it made her nervous. Hyde, holder of all of Alabaster's secrets, she was beginning to think that in his words were hints about her fate.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt; I just wanted to ask you something in private." He said, as he took a seat on her bed. He looked so out of place around the white and pink lace.

He had certainly peeked her interest even if she was busy getting ready, how could she say no to a private question. "Sure, ask away" She said never looking away from her vanity though; she was too busy carefully putting on eyeliner. She was putting a little extra work in everything because it was her first day at a new school. She had a fresh start. She was rich and hot, and wanted people to know it. She had spent her years as a bookworm, she could use a few years of being a teenager.

"So Alabaster told me you guys had sex." He said awkwardly not really looking in her direction as he scratched his head, "I know that you don't have anybody to take you, so if you want I can take you to the health department, so you can get some birth control and stuff. Or whatever you girls do. I won't tell Alabaster, anything, I just know your mom isn't here to do it."

Kate was really touched by Hyde's more then awkward attempt at a good deed. She held off from telling him that her mother wouldn't have done it anyways. She thought for a moment on taking him up on the offer, the last thing that she wanted to happen was for her to get pregnant. Things were complicated enough in her life.

However….Erica had gotten birthday control a few months ago, and Kate had seen Erica one to many times shirtless in front of the mirror complaining about how fat it made her. Kate was tiny, too tiny, but she didn't like the idea of a big swollen belly underneath her expensive clothes. She had never had to worry about dieting before, she didn't want to do anything that might change that. She didn't use to care, but now her future was at stake. She would make Alabaster start using condoms, it would be enough right?

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I'm good." Kate said sending with the most genuine smile that she could. "Are you taking us to school?" Kate asked, as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She looked herself over in the mirror, she looked great. There is no way that she wouldn't make Alabaster a little nervous to send her to a school full of testosterone filled young boys.

"No, I have things to do today, and Alabaster is in a meeting this morning. Brian however agreed to take you guys." Hyde said with a sigh, "Against Alabaster's better judgment he asked."

Hyde looked over on Kate's nightstand to see a pack of cigarettes, unopened and looking particularly girly in their bright blue package. He sighed to himself, he had only been awake for like an hour and a half and already his day was more then stressful. "Kate, I didn't know that you smoked."

She looked back at him and watched as he picked up the pack of cigarettes and looked it over. "Yeah, I just started." She said as she sat on the bed and put on her new heels, bought with Alabaster's money, and their was no way he was going to approve on how long they made her legs and how little of those legs her skirt was covering. She didn't tell Hyde that she picked up smoking just to bother Alabaster, because she knew how insane that made her sound.

"Just don't let Alabaster find out," Hyde said as he rubbed his tired eyes, "He'll freak."

October spent more time then he should in Alabaster's bed. Holly-Beth was an hour a way and swept in her own wave of sadness and pain, no time for October. October couldn't handle looking at her knowing what he had caused. Rhett was in jail. Danny-Boy was only good for parties and October took no comfort in Hunter's company. He preferred to hide in Alabaster's comforters, and watch endless TV. Kate, the only person that really could offer him anything was busy with her new friends. He couldn't ask for her, couldn't tell her that he just needed her to stay with him. So he bitterly watched her leave everyday.

Alabaster was rarely home. He had this, and that, and everything else to do. October liked to imagine that his planner was filled to the brim with dark black ink. When he was home though, he would wrap his arms around October, and whisper words of love and comfort. The lies and the violence didn't matter; all that mattered was how much October just didn't want to be alone. Alabaster always knew what to say and what to do to keep October from falling apart at the seams. The world was not crumbling when he could smell Alabaster's cologne and feel those warm hands on his thin frame.

October looked in the mirror at the outfit that Alabaster had bought him, a gift, and October could never say no to any sort of sweetness given to him from the distant man. It wasn't him, the outfit belonged on someone who made straight As and had doctors for parents. The jeans were designer and fit him perfectly, dark in color, but still jeans. He wore a white dress shirt, button up and plain, and then over that a baby blue sweater. He smoothed the collar of the shirt over the neck of the sweater, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, handsome even, his blue eyes looked even bluer and his blonde hair was well kept.

It wasn't him, but he wasn't sure what was anymore anyways.

He didn't turn around when he heard the door opening, didn't react to Alabaster until those warm arms wrapped around his thin waist. "You look perfect," Alabaster whispered in his ear. Part of October ached to hear those words. Wanted to be perfect and loved, and cared for. Though as he looked at his reflection in the mirror he couldn't help but wonder, if this reflection in the mirror was Alabaster's perfect…what was October to him normally. There was nothing farther from October.

Kate and Hyde walked down the stairs together, they were chatting about what Hyde knew about the school. Something about the school system and how Hyde went there. Kate wasn't paying too much attention; she was trying not to die on the stairs in her heels. Hyde held out his arm though and she used it for balance, and tried to ignore how his knowing smile made her warm. "I don't understand why girls where such silly shoes, it's not like we are looking at their feet." Hyde said with a wink, and that same phrase would have upset her so much just a few months back…now it made her laugh.

She didn't know what happened but suddenly she was struck with the sudden urge to cry. She hid her face in Hyde's chest, and Hyde wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. Not suave like Alabaster, Hyde had trouble when it came to emotions. She felt that he cared though, could feel his heart beat through his dress shirt. "Am I a bad person?" she whispered against the fabric of his shirt, and she felt his fingers move through her hair.

"Don't go to the devil to ask if you are a sinner," Hyde said as he continued to play with her hair gently, "Ladron que roba a otro ladron tiene cien anos de perdon." She had never heard him speak in Spanish before, and had no idea what he was saying but it was soothing despite it all.

She nodded gently, and just lay against his chest for a few moments before finally picking her body up and walking down the rest of the stairs.

"We are having breakfast in the conservatory," Hyde said with a smile as he led Kate to it, always proud of his skills in the kitchen. October and Alabaster were already out there. She had to look at October's outfit for awhile; it was definitely different then usual. She smiled at him, as if to tell him it looked good. Alabaster, as always, was in a very attractive suit. Kate was beginning to get to the point where she would be surprised if he wasn't. They were sitting together on a wicker bench that was covered with a soft looking cushion.

Kate had expected the conservatory to be freezing, seeing how it was winter, but it was nothing of the sort. The heater did a perfectly fine job heating the room. If she was chilly at all, it was because her skirt barely covered anything. Alabaster certainly noticed it. He was no longer looking down at his newspaper, he was looking at her. It wasn't lust in his eyes, just cold…Kate didn't know what to call what was in his eyes, she just knew she wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't say anything though; he just held on tighter to his coffee cup and took a sip from it.

"Mr. Bliss is here," Claudia said as she stood at the doorway, standing behind her was Brian. Kate was glad for the distraction. Brian was looking good. He was wearing designer blue jeans, dark and fit him just right and a royal purple dress shirt. Everything about him oozed sex, his walk, him smirk as he looked at Kate's skirt and cocked an eyebrow at her. Even his cologne as he walked past was sexual.

"You look good Brian," Alabaster said as he set his newspaper down beside him. He was actually being friendly, his voice not carrying any of the bitterness October and Kate would expect. '

"Thank you, Ally, You always look good." Brian said in his normal flirtatious way, October could feel Alabaster actually stiffen at his new nickname. "I always try to dress up a little bit, otherwise they might think twice about letting me teach their children."

"They should think twice anyways," Hyde said from his spot in the corner, where Kate hadn't noticed was a cart. There were five plates, each with the largest, most delicious looking cinnamon role Kate has ever seen. Hyde passed them out to everybody except for Alabaster, who lifted up his hand to say no thank you.

Brian took it gratefully though, and took a seat on a wicker chair, "You make the best sweets," Brian said as he took a bite of it. Hyde couldn't hide the smile he had at the compliment. Brian smirked as he licked the icing from his fingers as he looked over at October for the first time. "You look uncomfortable October, if you want; there is still time for you to change." Brian said this as he set down the plate on the long table in front of them, and fished his cigarette case from inside his pants pocket. He lit one casually and took a long drag from it.

October could feel Alabaster tense beside him, and he smiled at Brian, "I'm just fine,"

Kate took this as a chance to get Alabaster all riled up. She pulled her light blue pack of cigarettes out of her purse and lit one with her bright pink lighter. She pressed a cigarette against her lips and took a long drag, very aware that the eyes of eye on in the room were on her. They were only on her for a moment before everyone was looking at Alabaster.

October suddenly recalled Hyde telling him that Alabaster would slit his throat if he saw Hyde smoke. He watched Alabaster close his eyes tightly for a moment; every muscle in his body seemed tense. October wished he knew something he could say to make him feel better.

Hyde was staring down at his feet, not looking at anybody. Brian seemed to be mimicking the same action; he was staring out the window into the yard. His own cigarette burning needlessly in his fingers.

"Kate, I would like to talk to you in the other room." Alabaster said as he set his coffee cup down on the table and stood up.

"Alabaster, I have to take them soon, or we are going to be late." Brian said in an assertive voice, even though just moments ago he gave October the chance to change. Kate made a mental note to thank him when everything was all over.

"It will only take a moment," Alabaster said and Kate followed quietly, everybody watching her as she nervously stayed a few steps behind. Hoping someone would make another rescue attempt. She didn't know how much trouble she was actually going to get into. She just wanted Alabaster's attention.

He opened the door for her, and she cautiously walked into the next room. She almost screamed when he slammed her against the wall by her shoulder. It had happened too quickly, Kate didn't know what to do or what was even happening. He grabbed her by the face with his hand and forced her to look at him. "You know that I don't want you smoking, so why are you flaunting it in front of me." He asked, and it wasn't her Alabaster. This wasn't the man that soothed her or talked to her about her dreams. Those eyes were way too cold and the hand on her shoulder hurt so badly.

"Get your hands off of me," Kate yelled, "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, a piece of paper doesn't make you my fucking father" She didn't even want to smoke, what was she doing getting in a screaming match with him over it. She had used that line of her alcoholic mother all the time, told her that just because she shoved her out of her cunt didn't make her a mom. If anybody could claim to be her dad it would be Alabaster, nobody else fed her, gave her shelter, and soothed her like he did. She didn't want a father though; she wanted him as a lover.

"I may not be your father but I own you, spoiled little brat" he said with such venom it was like a slap to the face. The words were so cold that Kate was worried that he was going to hit her. She tried her hardest not to cry, she wanted to seem strong, but the tears filled her eyes anyways. She fought to get out of his hold, struggling as hard as she could. She only weighed 110 pounds though, and there was muscle beneath Alabaster's dress clothes.

He held her still though, and then suddenly he was pulling her into a hug, and though she struggled for a moment, it was so easy to give into him. "I didn't mean that, you know I would never say something like that and mean it. I love you so much. "His fingers were moving through her hair now.

"Why would you say it then?' She yelled in his shirt, it was soft and smelled like his cologne, and the comfort of it only made her cry harder.

" I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing." Alabaster said as he continued to smooth down her hair, "You are so beautiful, and young, and I don't want to loose you. I don't ever want to loose you. I know that there are going to be younger boys and that skirt is going to drive them crazy. People your own age. The cigarette just pushed me over the edge."

She had no idea why she kissed him when he pressed his lips against hers.

She went upstairs and changed into some jeans and decent shoes, and then went out to meet October and Brain in the car.

She curled up in the backseat and began to sob, refusing to answer October when he asked her what was wrong. Brian never bothered to ask.


End file.
